Fifty Shades Better Man
by Intan Nadia Rindu Cinta
Summary: What will be happen when the former Dom Christian Grey meet his new neighbour beauty Anastasia Steele. Will they falling in love with each other without evil try to destroy what they have? Or their love for each other will win in the end of their love journey? HEA, No cheating.
1. moving time

_Hay next chapter for this story guys.__How dou you think about this story??__Please read and give me review and tell me the wrong so I can write better.__️ ️ ️__Thank _you.

Ntan

APOV

Today is d-day of our moving,Josh,Kate and me drive together to Escala by Kate car. Kate cant stop talking about what she will make her room and using gym in Escala. She is really happy to move at bigger place thats not different from me, I also want start new life in new place although its same area in Seattle.

"Okay girls we arrive in our apartment. We will move to 21st floor in this apartment, and no need to worry about the safety in here because 100% safe." Josh tell us when we start to enter the lift.

The first word for describe the building is WOW its really big and elegant building.

When we arrive in our floor Josh tell us if our apartment is nom 2102 its right side. Open the door and we can look Seattle clear blue sky from glass window and the scenery also beautiful from here. I got room near Kate in upstair and Josh room is downstair near living room.

"Kate did you forgot bring our uniform?? I can't find it in my luggage...". I turn up down all my clothes from box but can't find my uniform.

"Ana, I think our uniform still at dry clean place. I forgot to take it last night. Can you go over there now?? Because I need my uniform for tomorrow flight".

"Okay I will take it and buy some groceries for our dinner tonight. Is mac n cheese ok for tonight guys???" I ask Kate and Josh for our menu tonight. Maybe with some snack and wine for celebrate our moving.

"Great babe but can you buy some beers and chocolate muffin too. I want eat something sweet today." Kate shout from her room. I take the key car and my purse then going out to take our uniform plus go to buy some food.

Cpov

"Andrea wrap up all the work early today because I will leaving right now and tell Ros for early breakfast meeting tomorrow at 9 am." I tell Andrea when I walk out from my office. Today I want back early and hit the gym with Claude, or work from my office home. Taylor come from his office and going down with me to garage without ask me anything.

"Taylor, drive to Escala now I have session with Claude today. You can tag along or just stay at home with Gail!! Do you change all the password word my private lift so Elena can't come to disturb me???" I ask Taylor to make sure Elena can't disturb my time and talk about crap to me. I want she leave me alone without make me want to beat the crap to her.

"Yes Sir all is finish and just us know the password but Elliot know it. I think it doesn't matter because your brother never will tell anybody so it save for him to know."

"Thank Taylor for all your work and specially for keep up with my fuckep up life". Taylor give me small smile from rear mirror and nod his head. He is great staff and friend for me, he never give up to me although I am not great employer at all but he still royal. We turn to private parking at escala, when Taylor off the car I get out and walk to the lift with phone in my hand and text Elliot if he want to work out together today.. Without watch out my way I feel like being hit by some one from opposite side, and I lost my balance than fall on the floor with my ass land first. Shittt...

"Oh my Lord. I am sorry I don't know if in front of me has someone walk. I am so occupied with my phone. Are you okay????" I shoot my eyes to look who the hell walk without use their eyes. But when I see the girl who bump at me I just lost my mind and my anger leave but it all change with my breath being hold. The girl in front of me take my breath away, she is really beautiful with brunette hair, pale skin and her eyes blue baby powder. She is the most beautiful brunette I have ever met before, my ex sub before all is brunette but they are not even close with the girl in front of me.

"Hello... are you hurt??" The beauty ask me again with worry in her eyes. Shit I lost my voice to answer her because I just feel lost in her beauty,snap out Grey...

"Oh.. I am ok don't worry." I tell her our eyes locked in each other eyes and I can see her cheek blush pink color. I give her smile to assure her I am really ok. She give me her hand to help me stand up when I take her hand strange feel get in our way. I think just me feel it but she look like surprise herself and I know she also feel it.

"I never see you in this building are you from this apartment?" I ask her.

"I just move in today with my others roommate thats why you never meet me before. Oh sorry I need to leave now before the dry cleaner close, once again sorry to make you fall." She give apologise look which make my dick hard. What the heck Grey you barely meet this girl but you already fall for her.

I give her smile and tell her its not big problem. She say bye to me and I find myself being sad because she need to leave. We separate our ways with I walk inside lift and she walk to take her car. I can't stop my mind to think about the stranger just I meet a minute ago, deep inside me hope we can get meet again soon.


	2. Foreign Feeling

**_Hay lovely, part 3 coming today please enjoy the new chapter of the story. I try my best to write the story and everyone if its not perfect please forgive me before._****_I do all my check alone and I really need the help from the Beta. If one of you have time be my Beta I really appriviate it._****_Thank you_**

**_All characters belong to E.L JAMES._**

**_CPOV_**

Whaaattt... What the fuck happened to me just now????? I fall in my ass because a girl bump into me, but she not just ordinary girl. She the most beautiful girl I have ever meet, from her physical she is my type for submissive but when I look into her eyes She is more than sub but she is princess.

When we look at each other I lost my ability to talk or just for open my mouth. My heart like will be explode ... Aaaahhhh wake up Grey!!!! I am Christian Grey the billionaire who intimidate his rival in business lost his ability to talk in front of girl. It is really new for me but I want to meet her again I need to know who is she?? Lets focus Grey use your brain to thinking and find out the beauty you meet today.

When I enter my apartment Gail give me her smile. " Good afternoon Mr Grey do you want dinner early today?"

"No Gail, I will change my gym gear and go down to meet with Claude. Just put my dinner in refrigerator and I will heat it later. You can back to your place early. Thank you." I give Gail my sincere smile, she is like second mother for me after Grace. Although she know my dark life but she still treat me better and keep her royal.

After change my clothes I go to gym and lost my time to spar with Claude. Feel boring alone I call Elliot to ask him if he want to come have drink with me.

"H3llo bro did you miss me tonight???" He always had crazy opening when answer my call.

"Hello Elliot do you want to come over and have drink with me today?? Or we can going out if you want."

"Wow. Its great idea man tonight I am so boring so I will come in9 10 minutes".

"Good see you later bro."

"Laters bro."

Waiting of Elliot, I go to shower and change a fresh clothes. I check my email and read one from Ros if tomorrow we need fly to Japan for meet with our business partner for new project. 10 minutes later Elliot come with smile around his face,typically Elliot who always happy.

"Hay bro want to out to bar across the road??"

"Ok but don't drink until you getting drunk. Oh right tomorrow I need going to Japan for meeting, do you want to come with me?? We can hangout and eat seafood which you love." I ask my brother and hope he want because we need time to escape from our work. I need more bonding time with my brother.

"Woooww. Thats great bro we can have brother time for our self and do fun together. I am in for trip to Japan with you."

"Good I will call Andrea for book one more room for you. Maybe Taylor can help you take your luggage later." We make our way to bar near Escala for quick drink and for eat dinner.

**_APOV_**

My sweet Jesus ... I just move in today but I think I got my lucky as soon as we move. I meet the most handsome man I have ever see and he is stay in one building with me. The most strange is I never ever feel interest with all mans I meet in office or other place, but when my eyes landing to the gray eyes this afternoon I feel like being bewithces of that pair of eyes. He has great body under that suit he wear and his unruly copper hair make me want to slip my finger into it and his lip the most sexy lip I have seen.

Snap out Anastasia, I need drink something to help me clear my mind now. I hope to meet him again next time and knowing his also such a bonus if I got lucky.

All the packing are finish now I'll call my mom and dad to inform them about my new room.

My adopted parents are friends of my real parents when they are in University. When they know about the accident they fly back to US from Sydney. Now they stay in their vocation house in Auckland after dad mild heart attack accident.

Franklin Lambert and Georgia Lambert are my parents now. And my name also change from Anastasia Rose Steele to Anastasia Rose Lambert. My new parents never tell me to change my family name but I do it to appreciate them for love me like their own daughter.

**_That it every one part 3 of this story. I hopr it interesting enough for you guys. Like always please give review and your advice guys, if you find any typho please forgive me._**

**_Love,_**

**_Ntan_**


	3. Introduction

My Lovely readers, chap 4 are out today. I hope this chapter will be better than before guys. And I plan to make it little bit later for our couple as a couple. I want make them feel like teenagers who get butterfly in their stomach when they meet somebody they like. Please be patient with me love.

Thank you guys and special thank for my beloved new friend who help me correct the error . Dear "Snoopylover60" you are awesome.

Ntan

All the characters belong to EL. JAMES.

**APOV**

Last night it's the first time I have dream about the most handsome gray eyes man. I never have dream about man in my life, but last night was different, since I met him yesterday. my mind always think's about him.

I hope we can meet again soon, but how? If he has girlfriend or wife...

Oh wake up Anastasia!!! Don't thinking far ahead, slow down girl. Okay stop the day dreaming now I need go to work. Kate and I got flight schedule to Japan today so we need go now before traffic jam has got us late to airport.

"Ana. Are you ready girl? Come on I don't want stuck in traffic jam today babe."

"I am coming Kate. Lets go kick arse and hope we have nice passengers today. I still have trauma from last flight, because of crazy passenger tried to ask me out." I scowl when remember my flight last week.

"Don't worry Ana, I will protect you with my life today, and I will never leave you again. Okay."

"Ahh. Do you want to play as my hero today darling girl??? I want to cry, Kate listen to your promise just now." I was silently laughing, trying to imagine Kate, wanting to stand for me. While she alone got herself trouble from our senior stewardess. While we wait until lift stops on our floor Kate, put her final lipstick and check her makeup.

Lift door open and the man who came in my dream last night stand tall inside of the lift. Oh sweet Jesus, such a beautiful scenery for start my day.

"Good morning miss,nice to meet you again today." He greet me with American boys smile which make all the girls fly to the sky.

"Good morning nice to meet you too." I reply his greeting with my best smile. Kate look at me like she want me to tell her who in the world that man.

"Who is this girl bro? How you know each other?" The blonde man beside him who I guess is his brother ask him.

"By the way, where are my manner. I'm Christian, it is nice to meet you. If I can know what is your name?"

" Hello Christian, my name is Anastasia and nice to meet you too and please call me Ana. " I grab his hand and feel the jolt of electricity when our hand touch. I think he can feel it too when he kept staring at me. I don't know how long we just stay like that until we hear someone clearing their throat.

Christian snapped his head to man beside him and glare at him.

"Anastasia this Elliot my older brother. Elliot, this is Anastasia. We meet each other yesterday in garage when she bump after me." Shit I am so embarrassed of my klutzy move yesterday.

Elliot shake my hand and give me grin and move his eyes to Kate who is focus her eyes to Elliot. I think my best friend get crush to Elliot.

" Elliot nice to meet you. Christian this Kate my best friend and roommate. Kate this is Christian and Elliot."

After introducing ourselves we engage into small conversation.

"Are you going to work Ana? Why you bring a luggage?" Christian ask me.

"Yes Christian we are going to work now and we have flight to Japan today." I tell him.

"What is your job Ana? Why you need to fly to Japan?"

"Kate and I are stewardess's, today we have schedule to flying in Japan." I tell him, and it's the first time I give information to a man I just meet..

Before I would have never have had a ,conversation with man who asked personal questions about myself. But with Christian it's different I am not so annoyed to have him ask about me.

"Which airlines you are work for Anastasia?"

"Grey airlines. We work at Grey Airlines for about 2 years." Christian and Elliot look like surprises from my answer. They look at me and Kate with bemused eyes and give me megawatt smile.

"So are you girls will flying to Tokyo today?" Elliot open his mouth to ask us but his eyes trained focus just to Kate.

"Yes that right Elliot. Our destination is Tokyo and we will spend weekend over there too." Kate answer Elliot question. Without realise the lift stop at garage already and we need say goodbye and do our own activities. We say goodbye with each other but Elliot say's, we all need hangout together sometime soon

.Elliot and Kate exchange phone number and promise to text each other.

Christian and me just look at them with funny eyes, but I can feel if Christian eyes always look at me with sweet smile from his lips. I feel like my face blush because of him, and his sweet smile.

We say finally goodbye and go to our car. On the way to airport Kate tell's me Elliot is her type of man. Blonde and with a , nice build to his body, and he is also handsome. But for me Christian look more handsome than him. My world why I always thinking about him? Am I falling in love with a man I just met?? Love at first sight?

**CPOV**

Really…

The girl who come in my dream last night is one of my employee in Grey Airlines? But why I have never meet her before? When she has been employed for 2 years in the company?

I need to know more about this beauty. Anastasia,... and first step is to call Barney, I need him to get me the background check on Anastasia.

Shit, I don't know her full name! But thats okay Barney have all time in the world to check all my employees name at GA not like that is a mission impossible for him.

"Bro, that chick Kate who we meet this morning?I think she has different aura than any girls I had met before." Elliot says. His face so serious like he thinking hard right now, I would find it hilarious, if I'm was alone and not thinking about her friend. But my mind was certainly just focused on the beautiful Anastasia. I need to know her about her quickly because I can't wait for meet again her soon. Hoping that she is single.

Hello guys….

What do you think about the chapters…

I hope you are enjoying it and please review it guys..

Thank you


	4. Nervous

Hay lovely readers, this one just short chapter after Tokyo trip.

Guys please forgive me before, I 'm not write about their trip to Tokyo together.

But I have other plan about their trip together as couple for the first time they dating. Hope you guys can be patience with me.

Big thanks to "Snoopylover60".Thank you so much for your help love.

All the characters belong to EL. JAMES.

Enjoy this chapter lovely and give me your reviews.

Love,

Ntan

CPOV

This last weekend Christian spend with Elliot, in Japan strengthening their brotherly bond.

They frequent tourist spots, and a few bars in Tokyo,hanging out and enjoying each others company and the country together.

On returning back to the states, he and Elliot's had some great news waiting on them. Kate told Elliot that she and Anastasia would love to go on a date with them. Christian is very excited. Looking forward to seeing Anastasia again, and her friend Kate. He was so glad they agreed to have dinner with Grey's brothers.

Elliot growing interest in Kate,and he is getting to know her and Ana better. He keeps trying to figure out why Anastasia is single?... and why Kate teased her about being called the "ICE PRINCESS" at office and college. No such luck on Elliots part. Kate won't say and Ana just giggles and walks away.

From what Christian, had learned from Welch, after his investigation, Ana was a stellar student. Hard working and reliable employee, but hadn't shown any interest in any man. No boyfriend had shown up in his investigations She was friendly but, never seemed comfortable when men would flirt with her, or ask her out. Welch surmised that was her lack of interest in the male populations is where the name comes from? Some pissy boy, called her that and she laughed off, and the name stuck.

Christian is still curious, but he wants to know her better, since they met a few weeks ago he can't seem to forget the beauty who bump into him in front of elevator. She seems to be haunting his dreams.

Having finished his last meeting with everyone involved in the new company he had acquired. Since it was located in California. No international traveling will be required. Which he was happy about.

Sitting down check his email when Andrea announces his brother arrival.

"Mr Grey is coming in now, Sir." Before he reply to Andrea his brother already open the office door.

"He is already here Andrea, thank you."

"Hi Elliot, what has you visiting today?" he asks, without looking up from his computer.

"Oh bro, don't say if you forgot tonight ? We are having dinner with two beautiful girls???"

Of course I have not forgotten tonight, he thought. I will get to see the lovely Anastasia again. But I didn't want to let Elliot see my eagerness and excitement.

"I remember it Elliot and we are meeting them at 7 pm at their apartment correct?"

"That's right.. I am little nervous to meet Kate again. She is really different from any other girl that I have hook up with before.. We have been talking on the phone and texting all week. But actually meeting up? This is not something I normally do. The whole dating gig."

"What is the different about her Elliot?? From what I see she is just your type…. blonde and sexy. But Kate seems to have a brain! Not a another airheaded girl. " I look up, giving Elliot my full attention now.

"You're right bro, she is my type but that's the thing make her different. She is very intelligent. Even though she is younger than me, she does not hesitate let me know when I mess up.. I can hold a conversation with her. She knows of my past. But, she has not judged my life. Nor does she take my shit. My past, bar hookups and the of love em and leave attitude I had. I was scared that it would turn her against me. But it doesn't seem to have. But she had made it clear, that she will not tolerate that behavior from me! "

"You finally meet the girl who is good for you, and you enjoy her company. I am happy for you Ell... truely! Good for you." I chuckle listening him continue talking about Kate.

"Don't laugh at me lil bro, you still haven't gotten to know know more about Anastasia. From what Kate has told me, Anastasia not easy girl to impress. And she is also can come off a little bit cold, and hear to it from Kate, many men have asked her out. Ana has rejected them all without second thought. But she said yes to you.. Make you wonder why she'd say yes to your ugly mug!!" Elliot gives me smirk, while laughing!! I know that I need to up my game. I want to be able to impress my beautiful girl. Or at least, I want her to be mine.

"Lets see it how it goes Elliot. We don't know how things will turn out yet. I must have peaked her interest in me, she said yes to a date!.I'd like nothing more than to be able to get to know her better. But she is really beautiful and appears to be more charming than any girls I have meet in a long time Ell. I really just want to get to know her better." I honestly tell Elliot about my feeling.

Time seems to pass slowly and I want to meet Anastasia "ASAP".

Great, I laugh to myself, this is first time I've ever been excited to meet with a girl. I am as excited and nervous as a teenage boy. What is it about Anastasia? She seems so different. So much more, I want to be a better person for her. Why?? I really haven't spent much time with her. I am so attracted to her, I cannot explain my feelings But she makes me want to be better, not like I have in the past. Where I was only with a sub who I meet with only under contract after they signed NDA . This is not something I want to fuck up. I can't fuck this up!

I want to know all about Anastasia, I want her to know me to. I hope that she will give me a chance…

After Elliot leaves, I hit the intercom on my phone, I ask Andrea to come in, we need to go over tomorrow's scheduling.

"Mr Grey, tomorrow your morning is free until 10 AM, in which you have meeting with crew and attendants from GA."

Andrea read off her tablet, letting me know about tomorrow meeting with Gray Airlines. Where Anastasia and Kate work, it means I would have a chance to see her tomorrow. But, I'd rather wait until after tonight's date.. I want to introduce myself as ordinary Christian Grey, not as a billionaire Christian Grey. Holding off on this meeting will be best until I see how this evening's date goes. I don't want to intimidate her.

"Cancel it Andrea, we will have to reschedule it. I will try and carve out some time soon. That's it for now. I am leaving here soon. Tomorrow I will come to office just for a half day so don't put any schedule after 3pm.

"Yes Sir." Andrea heads back to her own desk. I need to calm my nerves before our date tonight. Tonight, also my first time to have dinner with women, that I truly want to know more about. Not a business dinner or Elena, someone that I am interested in. Even a double date with Elliot and Kate cannot dampen my excitement of seeing Ana again.

**_Thats it lovely readers._****_I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review it guys.._****_All your reviews will help me so much.._****_Tomorrow are Good Friday in herehere, I hope you all have a nice Easter holiday._****_I'm still sad with the accident in Notre Dame Cathedral._****_Why people do something so low like that. _**


	5. Dinner Preparation

Chap 6

**_Hay lovely readers today I just update the shorter chapter._**

**_This chapter tell us what Ana feel before her date with Christian._**

**_It is her first time have date with a man so_**

**_I want to put it in this chapter._**

**_Please be patience for a while guys, for next chapter we will start with their time together._**

**_Not forget to saying my gratitude for you all who like my story. If you find it boring please tell me guys and I will try my best to make it better._**

**_For my lovely "snoopylover60" Thank you so much for your help babe ._**

**_Okay love enjoy this chapter._**

**_All characters belong to EL. JAMES._**

**_Love,_**

**_Ntan_**

Ana POV.

Tomorrow is the meeting with owner of Grey Airlines, Kate and I need arrive 30 minutes before the meeting start. As for today we off, since returning from Japan last night. We get to sleep in today. Which, anyone that knows us. Knows we like our sleep! Neither one of us are morning people.

My phone begins to ring, and it is our supervisor steward, Martha.

"Good morning Martha, what can I help you with so early? Kate and I still need to be there at 9:30 AM correct?"

"No Ana, it's the opposite. The owner has canceled, his PA inform me yesterday afternoon . Since you just got in late last night. I wanted to let you know. So you guys doesn't need come in this morning to GEH." Great!! Ana do fist bump quietly because the meeting are cancel so she can enjoy her long holiday.

"Okay thank you for telling me know. I will tell Kate, so no need to call her. You can text us anytime you need to Martha. We are good about checking our phones. I wanted to remind you that my two week vacation starts tomorrow.. Please, don't call me in to work for other attendants." Ana says reminding her supervisor.

" I won't disturb you while your on vacation Ana. You work to hard, and are always willing to cover for others. I think you need this time off. Enjoy, and we will speak again in two weeks." Martha says.

Ana sends a quick text to Kate, letting her know of Martha's phone call. She then rolls over and going back to sleep.

"Anaaaaa... Come here..." Kate yelling for me from her room I don't know why she feels the need shout like mad woman.

"What Kate? I'm not yet deaf so no need to shout like that!" I walk into her room and it is destroyed. All her clothes scattered on the floor, the bed, the chair. Dresser drawers are half hanging out. I look at her room and then her. Wondering how she was able to create such a enormous mess.

"Ana what are you wearing to dinner tonight with the Grey brothers?"

Yeah 'Grey Brothers ' who will know man I met first time after move to new place are my boss the eligible bachelor Christian Grey.

"Ummm, I hadn't really thought about it. A dress I guess??" I answered. Not quite sure.

I need to put some thought into this… Maybe, my emerald dress with black heels. Getting lost in my own head space thinking of see Christian again. And making a good impression on him. I wanted to be beautiful for him. He is one beautiful man!! Christian… he make my heart flutter just from his way he looked at me. His smile and the way his fingers grazed my skin…. it make me want to melt. For all the men I have meet, there is just him. He is the only man that has interested me. So much that I want to gaze into his gorgeous grey eyes. And his whole body screams sexy, dominate and just…. I want to know him, more about him. I want to kiss that sexy mouth and see if he tastes as good as he looks? Oh my!! I have never felt like this for anyone before. What is it about Christian Grey, that makes me want more??

Kate had been talking and texting Elliot so much, I am a bit confused on why she is in such a panic. That she destroyed her room! She has the most confidence of anyone that I had ever met. She will keep you grounded. She is tenacious, beautiful, confident and my best friend.

I really what to know more about him, to have a wonderful conversation with him To learn if I have just made all this up in my head. This image of him. Or if the two quick meetings that I have had with him are the really Christian Grey.

"Of course Ana!! I was asking you what you were planning on wearing tonight? You got lost in your head there for a minute! Are you with me now?? Do you have Christian Grey brain?? " Kate giggled.

" Do you want go to shopping now for buy new outfit or just wear the dress you have at home?"

" I will go with the dress I bought in Paris last month. The green one, you loved so well. But which shoes should I wear. The black peep toe heels or the satin black pumps? " The dress in question is a emerald colored one shoulder dress with lace inserts that hugs my body. I've never purchased someone like it before. I wasn't sure if I'd ever wear it. But, I want look nice for Christian tonight. Oh gosh snap it Anastasia…

What happening with me right now?? I have never want look so beautiful for just going to dinner. But knowing that I will be going out with Christian and his brother, I want look like as nice as I can. I want to look desirable to him… I want him to notice me. Not Kate's friend, but me Anastasia.

There is something about him, that makes my heart flutter. Makes the butterflies in my stomach take flight. From his eyes it's like I can see into his beautiful soul. I am wanting to, for the first time ever, to unlock the mystery of a man. But not just any man, Christian Grey. Kate told me according to Elliott, that Christian is single and he believes Christian is just as captivated by me as I am by him. Its make me happy and nervous! I hope tonight dinner we will have the opportunity to get to know about each other.

"Hurry Ana, you need to get in the shower. We need to get beautiful for those gorgeous men's tonight." Kate say's bossingly, which is typical Kate!

I turn and to salute her! Kate has her back to me and was starting to clean up her mess. She looks up and giggles at my salute...

"Yes mother I will take shower now, ma'am!!" I say mockingly.

"Hey Kate, I think just go with simple make up tonight. Natural, nothing heavy?.. I dont want look like clown." She gives me a one arm hug, reassuring me that she thinks that is a good idea.

Both of us head to get ready, lost in our own headspace thinking of the upcoming date and the gentleman that we are meeting up with.


	6. My First Dinner Date

Chap 7

**_OK lovely readers the longer chapter are out today._****_I will be a little busy this week but will be back quickly for next chapter._****_Hope this chapter not disappoint you guys._****_Please give me reviews and all advice you have for me. I will be grateful for any your reviews bad or good._****_And big thank you for my beloved "Snoopylover60" without you I'm lost babe. Thanks again._****_For one girl I always consult with for all my my concern thank you so much. For her in North Carolina, thank you for your patience babe._****_All characters belong to EL. JAMES_****_LOVE,_****_Ntan._**

APOV

The doorbell ringing announced that the Grey men are here. My heart start to pound, I am very nervous. I hoping my face doesn't show how nervous I am. I open the door it and in front of me stands Greek Adonis!! A God in human form, is Christian with his megawatt smile.

" You look so beautiful Anastasia. Roses for a beautiful rose, Anastasia." He hands me the most beautiful bouquet of lavender roses to me and on cue the blushing cheeks. . Leaning down close to my ear, Christian whispers "Lavender roses mean enchantment at first sight,... and you have enchanted me, beautiful!" .

"Thank you and you look handsome too. I love the roses Christina. Thank you, they are gorgeous… inhaling the wonderful fragrances of the roses. Come in please. Just a second, while I set these in the living room.

"When you are ready to leave, Anastasia. We will be traveling in my car. Elliot will pick Kate in a minutes? Is it okay?" He asks, you can see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Oh, that's fine. , let me grab my coat, and then I will be ready. Please just call me Ana. Everyone does." I tell Christian because I want be comfortable with him. He give smile and nod.

" But I am not everyone baby, or at least I don't want to be like everyone else." he says looking deep into my eyes. His grey eyes are so clear and bright.

"So do many people call you Ana, and do they know you so well?" He ask me with playful smirk in his face. Its make me shy and I bit my lip before answer him but his eyes change to be darker and I can hear groan from him.

"It's just Kate and her family and some of the girls from work. I don't have that many friends from college or work." I give him smile and he give me wink.

"Okay I will call you Ana, but I prefer Anastasia. A beautiful name for a exquisite woman. I want to be one of those people that is close to you, baby."

Baby he call me baby, God its make me happy and my heart want to explode. I would get t annoyed if anyone else called me that, but when Christian call me baby I like flying high to sky. What happening with me???

Ana tells Kate that she and Christians are leaving in his car and Elliot will pick her up in a few minutes

. Christian takes my hand as we walk to elevator. With our finger clasp together it feel so perfect. His big hand holding my tiny hand, I feel so safe beside him.

As they arrive in the garage Christian lead Ana to his Audi R8. This man had a great taste in the car department. It's a beautiful car she thinks to herself.

Like gentleman. Christian open his car door , making sure I am safely inside, before shutting the door and then walks around driver side. He hops in putting on his seatbelt and starts the motor.

On the way to Mile High Club we talk with ease. We sound like old friends and our conversation is light and easy.

"What is your full name Anastasia?" he asks quietly.

"My name was Anastasia Rose Steele but it's change when I was 13 years old. Now I'm Anastasia Rose Lambert, after I was adopted. How about you? What is your full name??" She see the the side of his face. And he seems to be smirking, before answer her.

"If I tell you my full name promise me if you not will have the second thoughts about our dinner tonight!! "

"Ok," I know my face showed skepticism "I promise you that I will not have second thoughts about your dinner tonight. " Not really understanding why he would question me having second thoughts.

"Okay…. My full name is Christian Trevelyan Grey. But people known me as Christian Grey." he said deadpan. His name sound so familiar to me.

Christian Grey, Christian Grey, Christian Grey…… Oh shit!! I looked at him surprised!

"Your.. wait…. Whaaaattttt…???"

"Are you the Christian Grey, that owns GEH and GA." surprise lacing in my voice.

Oh shit! I am out on a date with my boss… your dating your boss… Wow… you know how to pick the first guy that intrigued you. I think to myself!

"So you are my boss??... mumbling to my I'm going out to dinner with my boss!!

Addressing him again.

" I am not sure what to say Mr. Grey… should I call you Mr. Grey, or Christian or…. Boss???"

"Please just call me by my given name Anastasia, When interact outside of office I am just Christian.. Just ordinary man ,I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

"Okay Christian, to me your just my neighbour at Escala. Who I meet by my clumsiness." I grin when remember our first met.

Christian chuckled with me. He likely remembering the accident near elevator.

"You are first women who knocked me on my ass Missy." he snickered. " Your face was so red! .It was so cute Anastasia ." Christian continues smile at my embarrassment. . I frown and give him funny face because he teases me. Then I break out into a giggles.

We laugh together and I didn't realise if we already on front of restaurant.

Christian holds my door and hands the valet his car keys. We enter, and he turns to take my coat. As we make inside to the hostess stand.

"Welcome Mr Grey and miss, your private room is ready for you sir." The hostess greets us.

Christian lead me to his private room. Like a gentleman he is, holds out my chair, The sits in the chair opposite of me.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment sir." The hostess leaves us alone.

"Why were you nervous for tell me your name Christian?" I start the conversation with him.

He shrug his shoulder and answer me.

"I don't know what you would be thinking, once you knew I was. Being the owner of the company you work for. And I really want to know you better, so I didn't want scare you away." He shyly tells me.

He look so cute, and a little shy. When I start work for GA , I have listened to conversations, of others who had met the CEO before. they were saying that the CEO is a tyrant, runs his company with a iron fist. He has no tolerance for irresponsibility and he really intimidated them.

But now when I look into his eyes, cannot help but to think what they are wrong.

He just like any other ordinary man, who was nervous to ask girl out.

"Don't you worry about it Christian, I want to know you better too. Actually you make curious right from the start from we bumped into each other in front of elevator." I give him wink and he laughed of my honesty.

"Oh Anastasia, trust me from the moment you bumped into me" his eyes twinkling, " and then again when we met up with you and Kate in the elevator. I want to ask you out. I wanted to get to know you better." He reaches out for one of my hands, while his other hand brushes softly across my cheek . The feeling is so comfortable , our eyes lock onto each others while we have a silent conversation.

"Christian, why isn't Kate and Elliot here yet? Do you think they had problems.?" I ask concerned about my friend and his brother.

Taking my hand in his, he smiles gently at me telling me that Elloit changed his mind at the last minute, and wanted to take Kate to Canlis for dinner. He want to know Kate better, and felt that separate dates would accomplish that better. He asked me if I was okay with that and he made reservations for him and Kate. ..

"Honestly Anastasia I wanted to go out with you, not with them two. I know my brother and he would have monopolized the conversation. I don't know Kate that well,..."

"Oh yes Christian, this is more than okay. I like the this better I feel we can get to know each other without the interruption of the others.."

Our moment is broken when the waitress come and take our order.

"Good evening my name is Stella, may I take your order sir?" She stares at Christian, like he is something eatable.

Ladies order first, that's only polite. Christian comments looking away from her.

"Thank you Christian, Yes, I'll have the I'll have the Seared Ribeye medium rare, fingerling potatoes, and with a green salad."

When I glance up, she still hasn't taken her eyes off of Christian, and hasn't written anything down.

"Excuse me, can you stop looking at me and take my date order seriously! She had told you what she want to order but you keep ignoring her!?" Christian voice is harsh, and cold and his demeanour change, not as friendly like before. His dominant aura so strong and it make me squirm in my seat.

I'm not scared of him though but the opposite it is making me turned on. It's is as hot a hell!!

He is intrigued me so much.

" You know what, just get John out here…"

"But sir, I am very sorry, please let me take your order. I apologize for my rudeness. It won't happen again" she whimpers.

"It had better not! Christian says with ice in his eyes.

The waitress takes our order, and say her apologies again quickly. Before leaving our table. Our meal is delivered quickly and was delicious. Over dessert of Chocolate Lava cake and vanilla bean ice cream for Christian, and Apple Rose puffs for me with salted Caramel ice cream for me. We fed each other bites of our delectable sweets.

It was two hours later before we realised it. We were talking and joking like old friends.

I can feel the heat when he look at me. I know if he is interested in me. He wants to be more than a friend. I can feel it.

But something still bother me about him. . He has this vibe. He really reminds me of my daddy Lambert. Daddy was dominant before married mommy Georgia, now they still practicing BDSM lifestyle.

Christian has the vibe like dad when he commanding people. Or when he is annoyed with someone.

"Christian, you have say want to know me more right?" I ask him

"Yes you are right Anastasia. Something in you really intrigued me. You make me want know more about you. I never felt this way before."

"Can I ask you something then? You don't have to answer me, it is rather personal." I speak softly, because I don't want anyone around us to hear.

"Yes, I will give you as honest answer as I can. I always want to be honest with you."

"Okay… ummm…. Are you a dominant Christian? "

That's it, I ask him out loud. I think to myself. I watch his eye grow larger, and the look on his face is shock...

CPOV

"Are you a dominant Christian? "

Ana question ringing in my ears for a while and I lost my voice to answer her.

What the fuck!! Why would she ask if I'm a dominant? Where did she come up with that? Have I said or done to make her think that?

"Why do you think I am a dominant? "I ask her carefully. I still don't know if she can read me or it's just something out of blue.

"I'm sorry Christian if my question so rude but I got this vibe from you. The vibe that I am familiar with. That's why I ask you. "

She is familiar with dominant vibe. …..No… she can't be…..

"Ana are you a submissive??" he whispers still wide eyed.

"NO! Please, stop right there Christina! Get that idea out of your head. I am not a submissive. I'm just ordinary girl but BDSM lifestyle not foreign for me. Earlier I got the impression you are a dominant. So no need to answer me. " She smirk at me and continue eat her dessert.

When I'm in here still speechless. I think my mouth is hanging open!

"Why do you think I am dominant? " I ask still stunned…

"If you feel that way, how you still in here, and not running to the hills yet? " I am talking lowly, I don't not want this conversation overheard.

I look at her waiting for her to answer me. But she just smile sweetly at me and giggles. Her giggles are the most beautiful sound I think I have ever hear.

"Look Christian, I shouldn't have asked you here,in the restaurant. So let's talk about it later in more detail at my home or yours if you want. But I just want to tell you don't worry. I won't say anything to anyone. I won't judge you, I just want you tell me the truth about yourself. Okay?" She is not upset, or even frightened. But most importantly she is not disgusted thinking I am Dom.

" Oh Anastasia who are you??" I ask with a smirk on my face. Taking her hand in mine again, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Driving back to Escala, we continue to talk. I don't think I have ever spoken this much with anyone before. I usually get bore, open my phone and tone them out by now. It is very easy to talk with Anastasia, she is smiles and giggles. I have had the best evening with her. I do not want it to end! I do not want this, where ever this is, to end!!!

"Christian do you want to talk tonight or would rather, we can talk another time?" Ana ask me. I don't want to put off talking about this. But at the same time I don't want to scare her off. I guess, letting her lead the conversation would be best.

While waiting for me to answer, I feel her take my hand that is resting on my leg.

She entwined our fingers and rubs my knuckles, I draw so much comfort simply from her touch, it somehow calm's me.

"I promise you that that whatever you decide to tell me, I will never hate or feel disappointed in you Christian. If it so hard for you to open up that's fine with me. Just so you know I still be here and I still want you. " I bring her hand to my lip and kiss her knuckles.

"Where do you want to talk Ana? My place or yours? "

"How about we talk in my place? I will text Kate so we can talk without anyone disturbing us.."

"Sounds good to me baby. " She give me beautiful smile and little blush..

Arrived at Escala I park my car and trying to get my nerves under control, I won't let them get the best of me. I try to keep from fidgeting in my seat. Ana must since my uncomfort. She places her hands daintily on my face and whispers "It's ok Christian, we are just talking. Trust me . I'm open minded girl and I know right from wrong. This is the beginning for us.. We are just getting to know each other… Babe please relax. okay? " I tilt my face to lean on one of her hands and close my eyes to feel her comfort.

I feel lip kissing my check, when I open my eyes Anastasia give me sweet smile. I stare at her beautiful face, with mesmerizing blue eyes, rosy cheeks and full lips. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met.

"Anastasia. "

"Christian? "

"Can I kiss you baby? I wanted to kiss you from the first moment we meet."

A sexy little grin lights up her face, that beautiful blush deepens on her cheeks, and she says so softly,

"What you waiting for Christian? Kiss me Mr Grey!! "

Without thinking too much I kiss her lips. It taste like strawberries, her lips so soft and I loved to kiss her forever.

Kissing any of my subs was not something I had ever done. For me it was to intimate, my concern is that it would give them the wrong understanding. They were a business deal only. Nothing personal.

But kissing Anastasia felt so right, for a moment It was just a chaste kiss, lips to lips. Unable to stop myself, I deepen the kiss. Our tongues dance together. Her hand moves up from my shoulder to grab my hair, pulling it harder until I moan in her mouth. It feel so good, and turns me on so much but we need to talk first.

As we break apart, stealling small pecks, and just needing to breathe. Both of us panting a little bit. I cupped her face with my hands and give her small kisses on her nose, cheeks, eyes, forehead.

She giggles and her face turn pink.

" Wow… just wow!! She is grinning from ear to ear. " For my first kiss from a guy.. , I am glad that it was with someone that knows how to kiss! " My jaw dropped listening what she just said.

"What you do you mean with the first real kiss you have? Haven't you kiss someone before? "I asked stunned.

She shrug her shoulder and answer me shyly.

"I never had the urge to kiss a man before. Some of my friends would ask me if I'm gay or just not interested. I never really had boyfriend, and didn't see the need to just find someone to kiss."

What the fuck, so she had never felt need have connection with opposite sex.

But she just clearly said she is interested in me. I know that I have a look of surprise on my face. It seems that this girl has had me surprised most of the evening.

"So, I'm your first kiss right? " She shake her head no.. and start to giggle... I am confused, she say "Your the first man that I have kissed, but not my first kiss. "

She stop laughing and then tells me who her first kiss and it surprised me, plus make me jealous.

"My first kiss was Kate. " she continues to giggle.

"Wait Kate? Your roommate Kate?? Why was Kate your first kiss? " I ask

" We were drinking, and I just wanted to make sure there were no feelings there. I knew I wasn't gay, but I get really irritated with her for always trying to set me up on dates. So I wanted to stop her from annoying me again. I told her I'd date when I found someone I was interested in. Until then, stay out of my love life. "

I shake my head at her, wondering what she will say next to shock me. She seems to be good at that!!

"Okay Christian, let's continue this in my apartment." she say and I nod my head in agreement. Getting out to open her door.

I usher her to elevator with my hand pressed to the small of her back. Pressing the button to her floor. Inside the elevator the sexual tension was insane, and I just wanted to kiss her again, from what I see her eyes she feels it too.

Anastasia clears her throat says to me..

"Christian, do you change into some comfortable clothes first? You can come to my apartment afterwards. I will leave the door unlocked for you. What do you think? "

"That's good idea baby but I will walk you to your place first and go up to my apartment. "

"Okay. " she smiles.

We make to her front of her door, she open the door and go to step inside, but she turn to me and give me peck on the lip and say she can't wait for my return. After knowing she safely inside, I give her a wink, then walk to elevator. Pressing the button up for the penthouse.

This is your chance Grey, come clean with her. She guessed and she was right. I tell myself.

She know or suspects that your a dominant and still wants to know you better. The little voice in my head succeed in making its point.

**_Happy Easter everyone..._****_Hopr you have a nice day and enjoy your day with your lovely family. _**


	7. Tell her my past

**_Lovely readers, chapter 8 are out now. Hope it good enough to read guys._**

**_Like always please leave me your review after read it because it means so much for me._**

**_Big thank's for my love "Scoopylovers60"._**

**_Thank you for your help dear. Love you._**

**_All the characters belong to EL. JAMES._**

**_LOVE,_**

**_Ntan._**

CPOV

Tonight seems to be the perfect time to talk about my past. I want a relationship with Anastasia. So telling her the truth, About my past, will hopefully not scare her off. The sooner I get this all out in the open, the sooner we can get past all of this, then I can ask her to be my girlfriend.

Exiting from elevator, I see Taylor waiting for me in the foyer . He doesn't appear to be happy with me right now. I am sure it is because I didn''t bring him with us tonight. He always beside me wherever I go, but tonight I just wanted to drive Ana. I didn't want overwhelmed her with security problems when she with me. But if she become my girlfriend I will tell her the importance have CPO.

"Hey Taylor everything okay? Is there anything I need to know?"

"No Sir, everything perfect right now. Mrs Lincoln try to call you many times this evening she said, but you did not answer your cell phone.So she called house line. She was quite unhappy because you were not home."

"Thank you Taylor, for everything you do for me, since the beginning of your employment with me. You have seen me at my best, and my worst but you always have my back. I don't' think I have ever told you that I do appreciate the job you do for me." I say sincerely.

I'm pretty sure this is the first time my head security speechless.

"You are welcome Sir. That's my job to keep you safe" He still keep his face stoic but I know he curious want to ask what happen with my sudden outburst.

After talking with Taylor for a few more moments, I go to my room and change my clothes with something comfortable. I choose my sweatpants with white tee shirts and head on down to Anastasia place.

Before heading on down I walk into Taylor office. I inform him, that i am going down to friend's apartment, which is on the 21st floor. He can back to his apartment he share with Gail in other wings of my penthouse.

"Taylor , you can take the rest of the off night off. I am just going down to friend apartment, then back up here. If I need your help I will call you but I don't think I will. So good night Taylor."

"Good night Sir" he mumbled, looking quite shocked.

I already in the elevator and heading down to Anastasia's floor I have prepared my heart with any decision that she will make. I pray that she gives me a chance. And gets to know the real me.

In front Ana door I press the bell which from intercom she ask if I'm Christian. When she I'm the one who press the bell she open the door for me.

My jaw drop to the floor when I see what she wearing right now.

She wear tank top and sleep shorts, she has on a matching robe. But it is untie. Her body so deliciously sexy. Shit my dick is hard and it's so uncomfortable, I think to myself, down boy it's not the time to wake up.

"Come in Christian, Kate texted me back, she will be very late. back little and Josh has to fly to England. So just us alone right now. " Ana tell me when we are in her living room. Who is Josh??

" Who is Josh?? " I ask Ana.

"Oh Josh is are our other roommate. He is Kate cousin and the owner of this apartment. He also one of pilot in GA."

What the fuck! She has a man for a roommate?? Why didn't she tell me. My dominant side is not happy!

You need to calm down I tell myself. Anastasia is not your sub, she doesn't answer to you. You need to get your temper under control.

"Hey, calm down Christian!!!" She says, laying her hand on my arm.

"Josh is safe okay, he is like a brother to me, and he also taken. So you don't need to worry about us living together. "

How does she know what I'm thinking right now? She never fails to surprised me with her intuition about me.

"Who say I worry about him?? " I look away so she can't see my eyes. I can see her smirking at me out of the corner of my eye, she know I'm lying.

"Really…. Mr Grey??" She walks over and motions for me on the sofa.

"What you think you can see in my brain right now Ms Lambert?? Care to explain it to me!! " I wink at her which she give me beaming smile.

"Let see after I told you about Josh, who is our roommate and male….

you become silent and the look on your face I saw some anger on it. But you try to calm it down because you know I'm not your pet who you can dictate to. " Listening to her, I can't believe it how she can read my mind clearly. She makes me really speechless.

"Christian, I know you are interested in me and want to know me better. I also want to know you better so now we need to talk and be honest to each other. Do you remember what I said before? I will listen to you without judging you. You need to trust me Christian. Tell what you want to share with me. I'm not going to push you, or demand answers, but don't lie to me. Can you do that? " She asks so sincerely.

I nodding my head cause my throat feel dry and I am getting nervous.

Ana hold my hand and give reassuring smile if everything will be okay.

"Baby, I need to warn you, although my past is not pleasant. To be honest you say that you will listen. I hope that you will. But I am not sure that you knowing the truth about me will not change your mind.

I didn't grow as many have. My past is dark and filled with pain." I tell her looking into her eyes, so she can see the truth of what I am saying.

Ana moves closer to me, and giving me a hug and whispering that it will be alright. I flinch when she does it. She senses that and moves her hands from my back to my shoulders.

"I am sorry if my touched upset you. I wasn't trying to."

Is that one of the reasons you choose BDSM lifestyle? Your aversion to being touched?"

I wrap my arms around Anastasia and pull her closer, hugging her to my chest. Where no one has touched before.

I nodding my head can't say anything. I wait the pain come, but it does not Ana continues to hug me and whispering soothing words in my ear. For the first time in my life its does not hurt for someone touch me. For Anastasia to touch me. I hug her closer putting my face in her crook neck. Her hair smell like heaven and her skin so soft to my lips.

"Come," leaning back and holding out her hand. "We can talk in my room. We are just talking!! So clear your dirty thoughts boy." She playfully change the subject.

"Why Ms Lambert?? Are you say we can't do the deed on first date?? "

"Uh uh uh. No Mr Grey, not today." she giggles lightly " Today is our time for learning about each other and find the best way to navigate our future together. Doing the deed, as you call it, will take more than one dinner!" she smiles shyly… I take her small hand in mine. Knowing that I will let her lead me wherever she wants to go.

As we walk to her second floor room, I notice the tattoo on her shoulder. It's read "I'm enough the way I am". I'm have always been against body art on my subs. But after seeing Ana's tattoo it's has change my mind. It is a simple tattoo quote but I know that there has to be more to the meaning. I touch her tattoo, it make her jump a little in surprise . She relaxes knowing it just my hand.

"Your tattoo is beautiful baby." I tell her honestly.

"Thank you Christian. I got this tattoo when I turn 18 years old and it's not the only tattoo I have." She say with a wink and a smirk on her face. open Entering into her room, I see so much of her in her personal space. Her room is beautifully decorated. The colors of the wall are blue sky, she has some pictures of beaches and some pictures of her with family and friends.

"Sit wherever you want. I will turn on the music, do you need something before we start the conversation." She asks, still holding my hand, as I set on a little loveseat in her room.. It's a soft cream color, a small blanket thrown over on end, a small table with a lamp and several books stand next to the end. I set down and pull her down beside me..

"No, I just want to start now before I lose the courage to tell you my past. I hope that after you hear it you are not disgusted with me. " taking deep breath before I begin.

"Of course Christian,I not going anywhere, okay?? " I nodding my head to her.

Taking a breath, I began to talk about my life before being adopted. About my mother who was an addict and prostitute, about a pimp who tortured me to made me his ashtray. Ana held my hand as long as I told her my story. When she saw me trembling, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders me and stroked my hair while whispering "Nobody will hurt you again, I won't let them!!! You are safe now."

I continued telling the story. My teenage years. Starting with the fighting, to being expelled from school. My parents not know what to do. When my story gets to Elena, I think she can understand while my story continues but she sets quietly letting me purge this until I am finished.Looking up her into her bewitching eyes, I see they are red from crying. . She closes her eyes, and takes a calming breath. I see her inhale and then exhale a couple of times.

"Do you not know what the devil woman is doing is wrong? And you were not a broken teenager!!! You were just lost, nobody was there to lead you to the right path. She abused you!! Feeding the belief that you were unworthy! She was your mothers best friend. And she used it to abused and manipulate you Christian. She is a pedophile. She is the worst kind of parasite!!"

What Ana said was true and I only realized it this year after my psychiatrist said it over and over.

"I am was a monster Anastasia,... I am a vile monster… this is the only way I know." I whisper letting the tears in my eyes fall.

"Christian listen to me! You're not a monster! No matter what the devil woman said. You're just a plain teenager who's lost his way and she's tricking you into believing that no one loves you for who you are. You are a good man Christian Trevelyan Grey. You are a wonderful man! She takes her thumbs wiping away my tears.

"You don't need a submissive, unless it something that you enjoy. Nothing this woman ever told you is true. She lied to you to get her own evil way. You are a wonder man Christian, I will stand with you and help you erased all the bad memories We can start making new memories and cherish our time together. I won't let you go through this alone. As long as you want me, I will be right beside you." I don't know when she move and knelt in front of me. I take her in my arms and give her a crushing hug. I lay my head on her shoulder and her face is laying against my chest...I smell her hair and take a deep cleansing breath. Her hair smell of apple and flowers combinations it's so fresh and comforting.

"Oh Ana, who are you really? Even after listening to my story, you never swayed. How are you not disgusted with me? My submissives look like my despicable mother. I took my revenge on her by beating them with a belt or cane . How can you not want me stay away from you?? Shout at me that I'm a monster?" I stroked her beautiful face, her skin smooth her eyes red rimmed. Filled with tears. Both of have tears falling down our cheeks.

"Please don't pity me Ana! I don't want feel like a helpless again. "

"No Christian, And I don't pity you, but my heart is sad and hurt for a 4-year-old boy who never felt affection and love from his mother, but instead he being tortured. And for teen who are exploited by their innocence to believe that they are not worthy of being loved."

" I hope that I never run into your pedophile, trust me Christian I'll kill her with my bare hand if I meet her! So don't forget to remind me when I get close to that devil Christian! " Ana voice full of hatred and I knew she tell is telling the truth in her desire to kill Elena.

"Thank you for listening to my story Ana. Are you really ok with my dark past? It's not something I proud, Ana but I can't hide it from you if I want have more with you. If you think that I am not worth of your time I will gone from your sight Ana. " That's it my biggest fear. That Anastasia will no longer want anything to do with me.

"Look at me Christian!!" Ana titling my head to look into her eyes.

" I will never turn my back on you. You could not control what happened to you as a child. Or what happened when you were a teenager. Those terrible events helped shape you into the man you now are. But know this, I feel bad for the little boy you were, and I feel bad for the teenager who was manipulated. I know the reason why you become a dominant. It's was the only way you felt comfortable having sex. It restricted anyone from touching you. With your sub's all looking like you mother, I think that has Elena written all over it. But it is something we can talk about at another time." I nod in agreement with her.

"What are you thinking right now ? I can see you still have something on your mind. Please say it Christin, let's get this all out in the open! "

Take my breath I ask her loudly.

"Anastasia, I told you about my past. You know more about me, and my life than anyone. Because I have been drawn to you from the first time we meet. But I still don't know if you would consider having a relationship with me."

"Oh Christian! I have always heard about what kind of confidence you have business world and how you intimidate people in your office. But you are afraid to ask me be your girlfriend??" Ana look at me bewildered.I just stare at her. I am in unfamiliar territory. I have never been in a relationship. This is all new to me.

Watching Ana I could hear her mumbling under her breath, shaking her head. Something about me being stupid, stubborn male, that couldn't see the forest for the trees.

I look up from the floor and see her standing she is in front of me. She reaches out with the most gentle touch, cupping my face. Looking deep into my eyes.

"Mr Christian Grey, I don't know anything about relationships. I am like you in this...but" I nodding and wait until she speak again.

"... since I bumped you in the elevator, you are always in the forefront of my mind. Dreams, work, errands, your alway my first thought of the day. My last thought before I fall asleep. So I have to ask you, would you be my boyfriend?? " She taken me by surprise with her question. I try to talk but I cannot make a sound… I finally squeak out "Anastasia…. Ana… I… "

"What is it Christian?? "

"You really want to be with me? After everything I told you? You still want to be with me??"

"Of course Christian. That changed nothing as far as I am concerned. You're still you." She scoff at me. " You're still the man that has captured my mind and my heart. Now answer me!!! Will you be my boyfriend?? "

I stand up and looking down into her lovely face, I stare into her beautiful eyes. Wrapping my arms around her waist and pull her into a bone crushing hug. "Yes Ana.. Fuck… Yes Yes. I want be your boyfriend. Thank you baby for the chance to be a part of your life. I can't promise if I will be perfect boyfriend for you but I will try my best to be boyfriend you can proud for. " I kiss her temple, her cheek, her neck, while still hugging her.

"I just want you to be yourself and I hope we are always honest with each other. Let us work on making good memories... Okay??! "

I could only nod in agreement. I feel so very lucky to meet a woman like her. She is truly amazing. My heart's to myself, I promise I will not waste this opportunity.

We hug for a minute, I don't even realise that Ana is rubbing my back, until I feel her hand rest on my ass.. Her caress did not cause pain but instead calmed me down. In no time I saw that it was midnight. Ana repeatedly yawned when we continued talk. I knew she needed to get to bed.

"You look so tired baby. Let's get you tucked in, I'll wait you until close your eyes and I'll head home. " I caress her beautiful face and kiss her forehead.

"Don't go home Christian, stay with me, please... You can sleep here, I think my bed is wide for both of us." She show me the empty place besides her. But how I can sleep beside her when I have nightmare??

Ana saw my doubts, she crawled towards me and sat on my lap. Leaning her head on my shoulder she asked.

"What happened Christian?? What are thinking right now? I just asked you you can sleep beside me, not to have sex with me. " She try to joke lighten my sullen mood.I chuckle at her words.

"Trust me baby when you ready to have sex with me, I'll make it special for you . What you said to me just now startled me. I have never slept with anyone due to my nightmares. I have them every night. I get violent, I am afraid I would hurt you." She sigh after listening to my reason. as Ana held my hand, and lightly kissed my cheek and whispering if everything will be okay.

"Christian look at my windows , look at the hanging in the center." I look to the direction Ana's window. In the center had somethings hanging around. It's look like net with feathers with blue, green and violet colours. I don't know what is that.

"What is that baby? What does that have to does it with my nightmares? "

"It's 'dreamcatchers' Christian. As the first rays of the morning light hit the dreamcatcher, the bad dreams that are caught inside will disappear. Don't worry, let's just try and get some sleep. "

"Promise me baby when I get my nightmare don't try to wake me up because I become aggressive when it happens. I don't want to hurt you okay baby?"

"Don't worry Christian, I promise not to touch you if you have a nightmare. "

I send a quick text to Taylor and let him know that I am staying at Anastasia's for the night. Sliding off my sweat pants and tee shirt, just wearing my boxers, I crawl in bed, and lay down beside Ana. I lean over and give her several small kisses, thanking her again for listening and not running. I lay back down with her hand clasp in mine resting on my bare chest.

ANA POV

I say a small pray for this beautiful man. Don't worry Christian, you will never be alone again. I will take care of you and protect you from that evil woman. You're not alone anymore, I'm here with you.

God gave me the strength to stand firm beside this beautiful broken man.

"Good night my sweet Christian. Sweet dreams baby. "

Please leave me your review love...


	8. Boyfriend & Girlfriend

Chapter 9

**_Hay lovely readers I update the nee chapter. Hope you like it and have a great time._****_Dear my love "snoopylovers60" thank you for help me and thank to give me your time to correct my error. Love you so much._****_All the characters belong to EL. JAMES._**

**_LOVE,_**

**_Ntan _**

APOV

I was awoken, from sleep feeling hot. I was realised that I was wrapped up in Christian who was still fast asleep. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. He had a leg thrown over mine. I almost giggled, thinking I was wrapped up in a Christian Grey vine!

Slowly I able to release myself from his arms. My bladder was full and I needed to pee. After relieved myself and washing my hands. I walk back to bed and lie down with Christian again. His leg went back over mine, I smiled feeling so happy. I fell into a wonderful restful sleep. I knew I was smiling. This was the best feeling ever.

I was awake and peering to see the clock. It was 9 o'clock in the morning, time to breakfast.

"Christian wake up my dear! I will make us breakfast. " I said gently nudging him awake.

"What would you like to eat? "I cooed. I tried many times wake him up!! But he wouldn't wake or was great a pretending to still be asleep. I decided to kiss his entire face, I could feel him chuckling, amused and "woke up".

"Wow. What a fun way to start the morning. Good morning baby, are you just awake? "

"No, I've been awake for little bit, someone is like my own personally heating pad. " I say with giggle… He pulled me back into his arms, my head resting on his chest. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. Tightening his arms occasionally. Giving me tight but gentle squeezes.

"Baby last night…. I slept soundly. " He say in aww.

"This is the first time has happened to me, not even nightmare. I can't even tell you when I have slept through the night. If I ever have… Thank you Ana, you are my fairy guardian. " He lean down and kissing me soundly.

"You welcome baby. I'm glad you can sleep well last night without nightmare. Now wash your face and come downstairs. I'll make breakfast for us. " I kissed his lips again and headed for the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

I started making the batter for blueberry pancakes. I get out the bacon and hash brown. Starting those to. I pop ingredients for my favourite strawberry milkshake in the blender. A few minutes later Christian came downstairs, he is wearing the tee-shirt and sweats from last night. Even though he was wearing casual clothes he still handsome. He walked towards me and hug me from behind, planting sweet little kisses on my neck. His breath tickled me making me squirm… I wiggle out of his embrace, and tell him to help me set the table with giggle.. Silly man!

"Wow baby. This is look so good! Thank you"

"You welcome babe. Do you want coffee or milkshake like mine? "

"What kind of milkshake is that baby?"

"It's strawberry milkshake. I love drink it everyday, do you want to try it? " I gave him my drink

From the look on his face I think he likes it.

"It's good baby. I think I want the same with yours. Thank you." I make another one for him and hand it to him. He kisses my lips as thank you. It feel so normal, but the truth it the first day we are a couple. Me, Anastasia have a boyfriend!! Who no other are Christian Grey. Christian Grey my boyfriend!

"Baby are you okay? You look so lost in your own world. What happen? "

"Christian, I was just thinking that we are a couple now …. Woowww …It's is shocking but it's fun too."

Taking my hands across the table, he shyly replies.

"Believe me baby I am just as surprised as you!! Thinking that I finally have a girlfriend. That is something that I never dreamed of, or let myself dream of. I never imagined that I would have girlfriend. But in the end I found you! This is miracle. You are my miracle! I'm grateful you bumped into me in front of elevator. Because that led me to you. I wonder if this is the first relationship that started with someone falling on his ass?? " He laughs and smile the some adoring smile. I swat his hand act annoyed.

"Hey now… "I giggle

We are enjoying our breakfast quietly

We are interrupted when Kate stumbles out of her room. Thank goodness she has on a tee shirt and sleep pants. She set at the table joining us.

"Good morning Kate. Are you still tired? What time did you go home last night? I don't hear you come in. "

"Good morning Ana. I'm still sleepy but I smell your pancakes and my stomach started to growl and it woke me! I got in about midnight. Good morning Mr Grey. "

"Good morning call me Christian, please. We don't need to be formal if we're outside of the office Kate. Did Elliot see you home last night?? " Kate looked so surprised Christian ask her call him by his first name.

"Hmm, okay Christian…. Yes Elliot did drive me home last night. He said he'd crash at your place last night. Are you not meeting him yet in the morning?? "

"No, not that I know of Kate. I'm slept in Ana room last night. " Kate choked on what Christian said. Her eyes rounded like a saucer. She look so very funny.

"You slept in Ana room? " She ask clearly shocked

"Kate, last night Christian and I talked. About many things, but the bottom line is… Well, I want introduce you to my boyfriend Christian Grey. " I grab his hand looking at him smiling, to see he is smiling right back at me.

"After eight years of knowing you and this the man, that you fell for?? You are really quick sis.. " Kate laughing.

"Congratulations guys and welcome to the tribe Christian. We can be a rowdy bunch, but we have fun!" I can see that Kate sincerely happy for us.

"Thank you Kate. I hope my brother being gentleman last night. "

"Hmm. He is so funny and he was a gentleman don't worry." We continue to eat until Christian's phone ringing. He excuse to answer his phone leaving me alone with Kate.

"Ana, what made you decide to date Christian? You know he is our boss right? " She says.

"Shhh…. Quite Kate! I know that! Why did I choose him as my boyfriend? He is so different from the man I've ever met Kate. It's not about his wealthy because you know my family also come from wealthy people. KATE, he is the only man that has ever swept me up, he saw past my cold demeanour. He is different Kate from outside he look so cold but inside he is warm. He is so good and loving Kate. I have never felt this way before. " I say almost like whisper with tears stinging my eyes.

"Okay sissy I trust you. But still if he hurt you I will cut his balls off!! Even he is our boss. " Trust Kate to change the mood. We laughed together and I'm happy my best friend likes my choice of boyfriend.

Christian back to the table and ask us if it okay for Elliot to join us. Of course we are happy one more person joining us. The more the merrier. I think Kate blushes knowing Elliott is going to come down. I make more batter, for Kate and now Elliotts breakfast. Adding more bacon and hashbrowns.

Elliot soon joins us to breakfast. Christian introduced me as his girlfriend to him and it makes me feel so good. Now I that have boyfriend my days will not be dull anymore.

"What are you girls planning to do today? "Elliot ask Kate and I when we sat on the sofa. I sat down beside Christin. He soon pulls me on his lap.

"I have plan to make Ana help me do my tattoo today. I want new one that I have been wanting. "Kate answer him.

"Do you know how to tattoo baby?? " Christian ask me.

"Yes I know how to do. Kate also knows to. She is the one who did my tattoo on my shoulder." telling him and Elliot.

"You girls help each others tattoos! Wow. I'm impressed it girls. How you girl know to do it? "

Elliot ask.

"We learn it when we still were staying in Sydney. At that time one our girl friends would go the tattoo parlor to get one on her back. Were't comfortable taking off our tee shirt in front of strangers. So Ana told her mom, She found us perfect teacher for teach us. " Kate explains to Elliot and Christian .

"For the designs of the tattoos. Did you girl draw it yourself? " Christian ask.

"Depends babe. If it quotes we will make it like we want to read and the use a font we like or combine something, whatever we decide at the time. But for pictures we searched on Internet. "I tell Christian.

Elliot become more curious about tattoos and wanted to stay to see how it done. Kate said it is not problem so the boys staying in with us to watch.

Christian and I head up to my room. Both wanting to finish up the conversation from last night. Now, I know all about him but I have yet share my story. Actually my story isn't like his. But I think I need to tell him too. So when he meets my parents he will not be to surprised.

"Okay, I will start today since you did yesterday evening."

"That sounds good baby. Thank you so much for choose me with all my flaws. Now what you want to share with me? I'll listen to it like you did when I shared my past with you." he spoke softly, what caressing my hand that he held.

"My birth parents were killed in a car accident when I was young. That is about the worst of it. But, I'll start . "

For around 30 minutes I told Christian my life. From living in Portland, moving to Sydney and back again to States again so we can attend college and before joining Grey Airlines.

I also telling him about my adoption parents and how they always loved me. Instead of feeling like I was adopted. The always treated me as if I was there own daughter. To them, I was... How protective my daddy is, mommy who always spoil me with shopping trips and gifts. Making girls day, just the two of us. Christian listening to me and hug me when I talked about my deceased parents. It always make me sad to talking about them and I miss them like crazy. Even though they are gone, they still live in my heart.

"So baby your new parents the Lambert are also in business but main the offices of the company is at Sydney? " I nodding my head. If he keeps thinking I think it will dawn on him..

"Lambert. It sounds so familiar with me. What's their full name baby? "

"My parents are Franklin and Georgia Lambert. Dad are CEO of Lambert's Steel Company. His company manufacture almost all big ship in this world. He is also the owner of many of the larger shipyards around the world. " Christian eyes get big like saucer…

"Your dad is Frank Lambert the owner of Lambert shipyard in Seattle?"

"Yes, that one and only one. My dearest daddy Lambert. " I smile remember my overprotective and funny daddy but he is scary in business world.

"Oh shit. He is one of people that I admire… I have tried many times to buy their shipyard in here in Seattle, I always get rejected. Now , I'm dating their daughter what small world is it.? " I giggles listen to his outbursts. He almost seems to be talking to himself when he talks about a small world.

"I'm surprised Mr Grey. Didn't you have a background check up for me." I'm not surprised if he did a background check on me, my dad does it too for security reasons.

"Oh, I did. But, haven't read it all. I just skimmed your relationship history to make sure you were single. Then I laid it back down. He tell me with scratching the back his head. Looking a bit embarrassed.

I kiss his soft lip and running my tongue along the seam of his lips. When he opens his mouth, our tongues dance together. He is a great kisser and would never tired to kissing him!

We stop to take a breath but his lip not leaving my skin. He continued to kiss my neck and shoulder, kissing my hair. inhaling my scent, with content groan. He brings his lips back to mine. .

We continue our make out session for a bit. Things start to feel like they will get out of hand, so we decide to go back downstair checking to see what Kate chosen for her tattoo.

"Listen, I know that didn't tell you how I know about BDSM. But I will finish when we get some alone time. Okay?" I speak softly into the shell of his ear. I can see that he is curious about my knowledge about that lifestyle. He shakes his head yes. And we continue down the steps.

Joining Elliot and Kate in the living room. Kate seems to have prepared all the equipment we need. Seeing glass of scotch on the table, knowing that its for Kate. Tattooing does sting a bit! Elliot was busy looking at something on Kate's laptop. Christian sat next to his brother after giving me a kiss on my lips. I got wash my hands and looking at what Kate has chosen for her tattoo.

"Are you ready, Kate? What did you decide on? "

"Ana I found this and I really like it. It is a picture of a cross and two butterfly! How you think this will look my back shoulder?" The picture is good and I think it's suitable for Kate. This looks feminine and not too flashy. I tell her so..

"This is perfect for you Kate. Let me get this tattoo started. It shouldn't take to long. I begin by wiping down the area with a alcohol wipe and shave the area. I apply the stencil and gently pull it off. Showing Kate in the mirror. She loved it and I set up the gun with ink and began.

It took a little over and hour to do Kate's tattoo. As long as I'm busy Christian and Elliot play Xbox to kill time while waiting for us girls. Elliot is so funny, he keeps cracking on Christian making him die on the game they are playing… Kate and I both have to stop until the giggles end at some to the things they say. Finishing up, with Kate's tattoo being approved and bandaged. We do a quick clean up, and then we decided to go out to enjoy our Saturday afternoon. Christian needs to change his clothes , so the first stop is his penthouse. He wants me to go to see his place.

After a quick trip up to my room. I run to the bathroom, for a quick shower, tossing my hair up in a ponytail, and changed into wear white tee shirts and cute pair short denim shorts. Grabbing my sneakers I head back down to join the boys as we wait on Kate..

"I'm ready, Christian! Are Kate and Elliot will be driving with us? We talked earlier what to do today, maybe the farmers market, It was decide to go with casual clothes. What do you think?" I asked Christian because I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"I agree to baby. We can drive around Seattle, do some touristy things. I believe there is a Carnival if you want." I readily agree with my boyfriend's idea. I think starting from this I can invite him to enjoy life more than his work which is very busy. This is the first step to creating a new memory in his life.

CPOV

Last night I slept well without any nightmares and then this morning I awaken, tangled up in Anastasia!! I smile at that memory. She really is my sleeping fairy who drove away all my nightmares. I was shocked t was 9 o'clock in the morning! But the nicest thing was that Ana woke me up with sweet little kisses! She was my girlfriend. It's like a dream to me but this is my reality. I have a girlfriend now and she is very beautiful, she has accepted me as I am.

Not only is she beautiful,she is also a damn good cook, if the breakfast she made this morning was anything to go by. It was really delicious. Her artistic talent surprised me. . The tattoos she placed on Kate's shoulder was very good. I'm a little interested in maybe getting a tattoo for myself. But only if Ana does it. I am not sure I could handle anyone else tattooing me. But for now, I just want to enjoy my weekend with Ana. When Elliot suggested we explore Seattle in a car, I think it's a good idea.We can drive to Pike Place Market and enjoy views of Elliot Bay on Puget Sound. Thinking that I can drive my Maserati Grancabrio, 4-seater convertible. We might as well enjoy this rare beautiful sunny day in Seattle.

When Ana came back down to the living room after changing clothes. Seeing what she is wearing turns me on, she has changed into an ordinary white shirt but her denim shorts make her legs long and very sinful. My dick starts twitching!! Down Gray! You have to calm down, these pants hide nothing!! . I think Ana saw my hardened member give me a smirk and wink at me. Before I did anything stupid I pulled Ana in front of me, and motion her towards the elevator. Thank God it's not a long ride to the penthouse. I want Ana to see my place and feel comfortable coming up anytime. The confined space of the elevator makes me crazy, I can smell Ana's sweet scent, and I want nothing more than to kiss her. Without speaking, I turn towards her and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back with the same intensity. Before our make out session get to far, the elevator stop at Penthouse. I hear the ping and I pull away, looking into her eyes. Letting her see how much I want her… Turning, I pull her to the foyer and wanting to show her around.

But that's not going to happen now, because 20 feets from us is Gail and Taylor are standing there looking at us with shocked expression.

I see where they focus their eyes, and it's to my hand which holding Ana hand tightly. Taylor who always looks stoic, looking a little bit surprised. I see a bit of a smirk on his lips and Gail is outright smiling! Both of them had their eyes locked on our hands. Which I am holding Anastasia's like my life depends on it. I never want to let her go.

This is the first time, either of them has seen me with a woman who isn't my sub. My family comes and visits sometimes, but I have never been overly affectionate.

Lifting her hand and kissing the back of it, I introduce them.

"Anastasia, please meet Gail Taylor, my housekeeper and her husband, my head of security Jason Taylor. Gail and Jason, this is Anastasia, my girlfriend……"

**_What do you think guys??_****_Please give me your reviews and of you have any advice for me just tell me._****_It will means so much to me._****_Love you guys. _**


	9. Now or Later

**_Hello lovely readers chapter 10 are out for you guys._****_Enjoy and have a great weekend everyone._****_ My biggest thanks for " snoopylovers60" ._****_Thank you so much for correct my error and your advice really help me. Love you_**.

**_All the characters belong to E L. JAMES._**

**_LOVE,_**

**_Ntan_**

CPOV

Show Time!!!!!

"Good morning Sir." Taylor greet me back, Gail still shocked herself look at me. I know they look at Ana curiously right now. because her appearance almost same my ex subs before. Brown haired girl with pale skin, but Ana different she is taller than others contracted girls. Her hair rich of mahogany color, she had beautiful blue eyes and her long legs full of sin. Don't forget her tits are round D size.

"Anastasia, very pleased meet you " say"Gail. Who is still smiling widely.

"Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you both. Christian has told me a lot about you. And Mrs. Taylor thank you very much for taking care of Christian well. Without you he would only eat take out foods. " Ana stepped forward and hugged a surprised Gail. Showing her gratitude for taking good care of me. Gail was shocked at Ana's very friendly attitude. She could only gape and couldn't put out words. Finally she hugged Ana back .

"Oh Miss, that is my privilege to serve Mr. Grey" Gail smiles on friendly. Taylor is still surprised. I just introduced someone to them as my girlfriend. They know about the subs before and they know I never call them as my girlfriend , but Ana is different she is my girlfriend.

After introducing Ana, and the pleasantries out of the way.

I begin to show Ana my home. I hold her to walk from room to room…

Saving my bedroom for last. My bed is made of Wenge, it is a very dark natural wood. My bedding set is a pearl grey by Donna Karan, my sheets a white with grey trim. My carpets is white. I want Ana to know what she thinks of my room. She will be the only woman to see it other than Gail. If I get my way.

I open my room door and let her come inside, she whistle and tell me if I had good taste. Looking at the interior in my room. She trail's her fingers across the comforter, walking to the dresser and picks up my watch. I walk over and touch the top drawer, it glides open and I put my watch in it proper spot. I have 12 other watches in there along with my cufflinks. Ana notices, but doesn't say anything.

"Ana, I want your honest opinion on my condo . I love that yours is so warm and inviting. If you could, what would you change to make my condo more like a home?" I tell her. " Be honest, please" I remind her.

"Honesty right?... she murmurs… "ok here goes. Here are just my quick thoughts, as we exited from elevator. The first thing one sees in your of your penthouse. Is that it's big and open. You have beautiful furnishing, but it lacks warmth. You need more warm colors. Your living room has nothing but cool colors in it. There is nothing of Christian Grey in there. You need to let a bit of your sweet personality show through. If it's comfortable for you. Then the people coming into your home will feel that. You want a place that you can come into and set down on the couch and let the stresses of the day go. So place to unwind. I hate to say it, but your condo does not reflect that. It is not inviting. I would not feel comfortable to take a seat on your couch, dressed as I am today. That is what you need. Somewhere to be able to relax and just be.

If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say you let the designer decorate and you just wrote them a check. " Ana says.

She walks to the wall of glass in my room. You can't really call it a window, since it is a standing wall… I push open the door and we step out onto the balcony. I step in behind her, hugging her waist as she lays her arms on mine. "I hope I did not overstep." She whispers.

Thinking about what she said. She is right my place look does look cold and it's not ideal to call it home. I never thought about it much before. I normally come in, head to office. Till I get hungry and then eat when ever Gail calls me or, reheat something she has left for me.

"You're right baby. I never really thought to much about it before. But after staying with you last night. I want that. I want a welcoming home to come to. Will you help me to change the make my penthouse a home? I want you as comfortable here as you do your own home."

She turn her body so see can look at me. She raises up and gives me a lingering kiss…

"Yes, I'd love to help you change it. To something more warm and and homey. If that is what your truly want. I'd be honored to help you. But I want your input to babe. Because this is your home not mine. You need to be feel comfortable yourself ." Ana watches my eyes, gauging my response. I think she is right but I trust her opinion because she the most honest women I had ever met.

"Sure baby let's find the time to think about the project redesign my penthouse. Now I'll change my clothes and we need go to drive around Seattle." I kiss her and pat her on the ass…. Telling her to sit wherever she would like.

I go to my walk in closet to changes. I choose my deep ocean blue v-neck tee shirt with dark wash jeans and grab a of sneakers.

When I walk out of my closet, I see Ana has sat down on the edge of my bed.

I envision, her laying down with her hair flowing over my pillows...

It's such beautiful scene and can't wait to have her in here in my arms. In my bed!

We meet up with Kate and Elliot in the parking garage.

The three of them are in pressed by my car chose. My metallic dark grey Maserati Grancabrio, 4-seater convertible Maserati. They all three love it! What's not to love, it has tan leather interior, an sounds like a dream. Ana and I seated are seated in the front.

With Kate and Elliot in the back. Kate takes a hair tie and puts up her blonde hair. I am surprised to see Kate and Elliot has made such a connection.

My brother who is Seattle man whore, seems to have fallen for Kate charms.

After parking and threatening the parking attendant that nothing had better happen to my car. We beginning walking through the farmer market.

Suddenly Ana and Kate squeal, grabbing ahold of my and Elliot's hand they pulls us down through a alley way, into the smallest little diner I have ever seen.

Both of them talkings so fast. All I can make out, is that there friend Hazel and her husband Charlie own this place, and it has the best "to die for" greasy food!

"Ana and Kate! How are my girls?" This tiny little white hair woman say's after shuffling to our table.

"We are good Hazel, how are you and Charlie?" Kate answers,

" Oh we are good, can't complain." What are you all having today? Or do you need a minute to look at the menu."

"Give us a few please," says Ana, they pointing to Elliot and I "have never been here."

"Christian,I know that you don't normally eat greasy food. And neither do we. But, they have the best cheeseburgers and fries, onion rings, milkshakes… I just can't tell you how good everything is."

"Okay Ana, what are you going to have?" I ask scanning the tiny menu. " I want a double cheeseburger deluxe, no onions. With a order of french fries and double chocolate shake with chocolate chips." I look over at Ana, and there sats my girlfriend!! I wonder where she will put all that food. . Anastasia face so precious. This is not a place that I would have chosen to eat at. But thats doesnt matter to me as long as she is happy.

"Babe, do you know what you want? We can alway get things to share." Ana ask me.I haven't had a bacon cheeseburger in years. So I decide that is what I'll go with. And a order of french fries."

What do you want to drink?" she asks…

"I think I will have a the chocolate milk shake" I answer. .

I see several more miles that I will have to run to get this meal off!! But it will be worth it. .

She give me her sweet smile and kisses my cheek.

Hazel comes back out and takes all of our orders. She say she will be right back out with a drinks.

We set and talk amongst ourselves. Share jokes and stories. Just enjoying being together. It isn't long before we have our drinks. We take a taste of each others shakes. Kate got a strawberry banana one, Elliots get a chocolate mint. They are all delicious.

Hazel and Charlie comes out, with two tray's carrying our food. Our plates are ladened with the best smelling hamburgers I have ever smelt. And the french fries are hot and crispy.

We thank them and then dig in. We say nothing more for a while. Enjoying are sinfully delightful lunch! Nothing but moans can be heard.

Hazel comes back out asking if we need anything else. The girls giggle, saying no. They were so full there was not place to put anything else. Hazel lays the ticket on the table and before I or Elliot can react, Kate snatches it up, and hand Hazel and hundred dollar bill and tells her to keep the change.

I turn to look at her, but before I can open my mouth. Kate starts to speak. Looking at Elliot and I " Listen I bought lunch. You three can decide when you are buying next. This is how Ana and I always do things like this. We take turns. And, yes, I overpaid Hazel. But I love this woman! She has feed Ana and I for years. Are we clear?? Not fighting, no arguments!" She says with a stern voice and mischief dancing in her green eyes.

"Sure Kate but tonight delights are on me." I tell her.

She nodding her head in agreement. Ana just chuckle listening to our conversation, she squeeze my hand when I look at her I can see how proud she is of my compromise.

I bring her knuckles to my lip and give it kisses. She do the same with mine.

This has been the best day so far. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in years.

I feel back to my young teens again. Hanging out with my brother, Kate and my sweet girlfriend Ana!!

We drove around the Sound, and down to the marina and decided to park. Walking around and enjoying the scenery. Ana gets out of the car, and stretches, spreading her arms wide and breathed in fresh air. Watching her is my new hobby, especially when I hear her laugh!

My heart feels so light. Keeping her happy is my main mission right now.

I want to make her happy, and hopefully my soon to be lover.

"Baby, come here, I want to show you something. I hope someday we can sail together."

I take Ana's hand and we walked towards The Grace.

" Do you have a ship here?" she questions,

"Come with me. We will have to go sailing together when you have free time."

Ana smiles " I'd love that"

Together we walked until I get to the right slip and there sets The Grace.

" Wow baby, The Grace is very beautiful. I can't wait to sail with you. Why did you name it The Grace?"

" I named her after my adoptive mother. She saved me. I was 4 years old when she found me in the hospital. I thought she was an angel. In reality, she is my savior. So when I decide to built this ship, I had to name it after her. Letting her know that she means everything to me. This is the first ship built by my company." I said to Ana with pride.

Ana and I walked around the marina holding hands. Stealing kisses from each other.

Chatting about nothing important. Neither of us wants to let go of our hands. This is so new to me, but it's like this is something we often do together. With Ana I feel comfortable and peaceful, her presence in my life is the most beautiful thing, that I want to capture forever.

I remember something Ana said that she knew about BDSM. Now I'm curious how she knows about that lifestyle.

"Baby can I ask you something ?" I ask Ana.

She nodding her head and tell me to ask away.

"Baby how you know about BDSM lifestyle? You told me if you never had any relationship before so how you know it? "I ask her carefully.

She blushes, and starts telling me her story, "It's started when I was 16 years old. I had gotten home from school, I saw my parents' cars in the parked in the garage of our house.

I when through the the house to looking for them. I called but neither answered. I decided to look in their room because their bedroom was my father's favorite place. When I entered I did not find anyone inside but I faintly heard my mother's voice from the walk in closet. As I walked into it I saw the door was not closed all the way. Entering into the closet I noticed some clothes had been push aside. Before me was a door, that I hadn't known was there . I was curious, and it was cracked open. I peeked inside, before opening the door, and do you know what I saw? " She ask me back giggling and still blushing .

I have so many scenarios in my head but I don't know which one is. Ana chuckles beside me when she see my face.

"Yes Christian what you're imagine right now is true. Do you want to know more?" Ana ask me. I nod my head, Actually it is mortifying for me listening to her.

Knowing that she was 16 years old girl. But it's also amazes me because she find it hilarious.

"What I saw was, my mom hang up on sex swing with daddy was pounding into her. He was calling her with her Kitten. I stood in shock!! When I finally found my voice, I shouted out to them "Mom, dad what are you doing? " automatically they stop what their doing. My parents eyes become big and their fly mouths open. It's so hilarious now Christian!! When I think back to that moment. " Ana laughing and her face is turning redder by the moment!

Just remembering seeing what her parents were up to.

" Baby didn't you think is was disgusting see your parents had sex? How can you can laugh now? And where the BDSM lie in here? " I ask her.

" Of course I was disgusted, and shocked!! My parents were having sex, and I interrupted them. They both told me to get out, but wait for them outside. Which, I went to my room. I couldn't stay in their bedroom. I never see any kind of sex act before !! I had never watched porn or anything like that. All I knew about sex was what was taught in school. After a few moments they knocked on my door. That moment , my about sex education began.

At school we had learn about safe sex. STD, how babies are made, etc.

But, my mother told me there were different ways to have sex, and what her and my father did was one way to show each other their love.

I ask them why they had that room,in their walk in closet.

First my dad tells me, that it's called a playroom.

Then he starts telling me that this was the kind of lifestyle they shared. Daddy also told me he was known as a Dom and my mother was a submissive.

After lots of question that I asked. They answered each one. No matter how embarrassing.

Daddy also taught me how to recognize a Domme persona.

He also told me, that I could never ever be a submissive! That I was too stubborn!

That I should not judge others people life choices.

Be it as a sub or dom or whatever, everyone has the right to live their life.

But now, I can easily read people around me. I can generally tell if someone is in lifestyle.

" But Christian I still don't like how that evil woman influenced your life. Trust me babe you aren't what she told you. You are not a monster or undeserving of love. You are so loved, I can see myself falling for you. You make it so easy to fall for you. . Don't forget that okay. " She smile at me … Vowing to myself to believe what she told me. Telling myself she'd never lie to me.

"Baby when your parents explain to you about BDSM. Didn't you feel any uncomfortable discussing that with them?" I ask, turning to face her, with my hands loosely holding her waist.

" Yeah, I mean… Who honestly wants to talk to their parents about sex, let alone find them in a playroom together. But, the most positive thing came from that! From awful to life changing. It is the promise from my parents to me and me to them. I can come to them with anything and they will always be there for me, answering any questions I have. I could not ask for more loving parents." she replies, with a smile that warms up her whole face.

"So next time when you meet my dad just be yourself, no need to hide your inner dom.

Daddy probably already knows that you're in the lifestyle. As long as you keep me happy, then he will be happy for us. "

"I promise you baby. I will do my best to make you happy. Although I'm not perfect but I'll try my best for you to be proud of me." I respond.

"No sweetheart, just be yourself and let us always be honest with each other. Being honest even when it hurts it the best way to remain happy." she returns

I bring her in my arms and kiss her with all my heart. She kiss me back with the passionate we are wrapped in each others arms so tightly! Holding onto each other. We stay like that until we need a break to breathe.

We returned to the car. But Elliot and Kate aren't back yet. I hugged Ana and pulling her in between my legs as I lean up against the car. We flirted and exchanged stories, giggling and laughing with each other. I listened to Ana who told me about her friends during college and where they still keep contact with each other.

She also tells me that in the next two weeks she going on vacation. Saying that she and Kate planned to back and visit Okinawa in Japan. Hearing her talking of going on vacation in the near future makes me a little sad. I just found my girlfriend but we are to be separated for a while because she was going on vacation.

"Babe, Christian ? What's wrong? Why you look so gloomy honey? Are you OK? " Ana stroked my cheek to check if I was ok. But how can I tell her that I'm sad? She is to leave for vacation, and I can't be with her.

I struggle to tell her about my feelings right now. I don't want she think if I'm clingy boyfriend who scare if she go to vacations. My fear that she meet better man, that she will leave me.

"Sweetheart what is it? I know you are struggling to telling me something right?

We said we'd be honest with each other in your bedroom a few hours ago. Come on baby just tell me what is troubling you! I can't help if you won't tell me " Ana cooed for me to open up to her.

"Baby you know right we just been started dating last night. Now you tell me that you have plans to go to Okinawa with Kate on vacation. That's means we will be separated for awhile. I'm afraid that if I'm not with you, you will meet someone who are better than me over there.

You will leave me and choose someone who doesn't have the flaws that I do. ." I can't look at her this moment. I don't know what she will think of me.

"Oh sweetheart. Why would you think like that? I don't care about any your flaws.

You are the only one that I want babe. Whether we are in the same place or not my feeling still the same honey. Silly man." Ana hugged me my head on her chest, with her hand stroke my hairs. She kiss my head multiple times.

"Christian you need to stop being so negative about yourself. It's not healthy. Trust me babe you are the only man that I want. I have met plenty of people in my life. I have never felt this way about anyone but you. You have to understand. You are the only one that I want to be with. To share my life with… Just you! The only boyfriend I have ever had. Don't worry about someone taking your place. You are irreplaceable. Everything in your life has made you the man you are today. I only want you!!" She is holding my face in her tiny hands looking straight into my eyes. She kisses me like her life depends on it. I kiss her back just as much!!

I am starting to understand that she just want me for me, better or worse.

I need to do as she told me. I can't let my insecurities get better of me.

It is a little after ten pm we back to Escala. Ana asked me if I want to stay for the night at her place. I ask her if she'll stay at mine instead. I want her stay with me tonight, I want to see her in my bed. But mostly, I want her to feel comfortable staying with me. I want to see if she can keep my nightmares away again tonight.

She agrees, and and tell me she need to get a change of clothes and her toiletries.

"I need to tell you that I attend church on the Sundays that I am not working. I'd like for you to go with me please." Ana says quietly. I can tell this is important to her.

"Of course, I'd love to go with you tomorrow. What time we need leave?" I question.

"We need leave around half past seven . The Mass will be start around 8 o'clock, after that we can go to brunch together if you want!" she says smiling that I agreed.

"Okay baby. Are you ready to go now? "I ask her. She nod her head and we walk downstairs together. Elliot is in living room with Kate on his lap, they're making out.

I think my brother will stay over with Kate tonight.

"Kate tomorrow I'll meet you at the Church, okay?!. " Ana say to Kate. Kate who still busy with my brother tongue down to her throat can't quick enough to answer Ana. She just nodding her head and put her thumb up.

We are out from her apartment and walk to elevator to up my penthouse. Tomorrow is my first time going to church in a very long time... I had stop going to church after my 15 birthday.

After Elena get me under her thumb. I wonder if God will forgive me for all my sins?

Arrived in the penthouse, we go into my room so she can put her overnight bag away. She hangs up her dress in my walk in closet. We had dinner earlier, but I don't know what she want to do now? It's still early for sleep, but having Ana in my room now makes me hard. I want to take her to bed, and not just to sleep. But I need to control that for now. I am unsure if Ana is ready or not.

"Christian do you feel it's a little hot in here? " Ana ask me. As she turns towards me…

" Of course it's hot baby with you right here with me ." I murmur. The sexual tension is

so strong.

I walk to her and pulling her to my chest. Kissing her with such passionate which she returns.

"You should know that I never had anyone in here except Gail. She comes in for housekeeping reasons. But now looking at you, standing in my room make me so hard, I want you Anastasia. Can you imagine what I have going on in my head right now?" nibbling her earlobe and I feel her shiver.

She let out a little moan while I continue to peppering her neck with kisses. Her hand move to grab my hair and tugging gently and its make me moan. It turns me on so much but, I need make Ana comfortable first. Her comfort means everything to me. I lower her to my bed, setting down and pulling her onto my lap with her knees spread and she is straddling me. Her hot core is pressed against my harden cock.

Our kisses start to get heavier, and I can't hold for much longer.

If Ana continues to press her body down on mine. She keeps grinding down hard on my cock, I am going to cum in my pants like a teenager!!

There is no way that she cannot feel how hard my dick is.

Ana is the first one to stop our heavy making out. She looks at me under her lashes and bite her sexy lip…

Damn, I almost combust in my pants. She is rubbing her core harder on me…. I can feel the heat and the dampness through my jeans.

I know she is turned on too. .

APOV

Oh Lord !!

I can't thinking clearly right now. Christian touch like fire on my skin. When he kisses and nibbles on my neck and shoulder, anywhere he finds skin. I feeling like I am about to combust. I keep rubbing myself on his cock.. And lord is he ever endowed...

"Baby, I know you are not ready yet for have sex. but can we can make each other feel good without sex." He whispers deliciously in my ear. His hand trails down my arm and back up to my shoulder before he brushes the side of my breast.

I can't formulated any words my throat feels dry. I just nod my head, agreeing with him.

He give me boyish smile and start kissing my lip again. His hand tug up my tee shirt and take it off of me. He turns us so I am laying down to his bed. He looks at me so reverently…

Like I am most special thing he's ever seen.

"You have the softest skin baby." He runs his nose down my neck then kisses behind my ear. His lips feel soft and warm. My eyes close and my mouth opens, a jagged breath escapes my throat.

"Christian… Ahh…." His lip continue to paint my skin. The indescribable feeling makes me difficult to form any word. I'm drowning in him.

"You smell like heaven baby. " A warm gust of breath sweeps over my neck. His voice laced with desire and lust. His lip brush down my breast to my stomach. He fingers get the the button of my shorts. He unbuttons the button and slowly starts to inch down the zipper….

I want this, I want him. More than anything else I have ever wanted in my life. I feel the arousal between my legs for the first time. I can't take it anymore. He stop, propping himself up on his elbow. I did not want him to stop! Please don't stop touching me.

"Baby tell me what you want? Ummm….

"Do you know what I want to do you your beautiful body?" oh shit, his voice so sensual. make me even wetter.

I don't care what else is happening right now.

I just know if I want him skin to skin. I want to feel him close to my body.

Feeling like more brave than I ever have. I sit up and start peeling off his tee shirt.

"Christian, I want to feel you skin to skin. We aren't going to have sex today cause I still not ready yet. . But we can make each other feeling good."

His eyes become darker and his breathing ragged.

He knows what I mean.

I want him make me cum for the first time in my life. I want a man to give me that pleasure. I want to watch him as he becomes undone to.

"Oh baby you will forget your name after I'm done..." he say in sexy whisper.

YES!! Please make me Christian. I silently pray...

"Please…. " I say on a sigh...

"You are perfect baby. So beautiful…" I close my eyes I let his words drift in my mind.

"So beautiful." He removes my lacy bra, and his hands cup my breasts.

His thumbs brushing over my hardened nipples.

It's feels so good. His lips soon follow the path of his fingers. His lips and teeth gently sucking and nibbling on my breast and nipples.

"Christian. " I whisper his name like hymn prayer on my lips.

My eyes roll back. his touch is like nothing I have ever felt before.

I cannot describe it with words.

"Look at me baby!! Open those eyes and watch me. " He tell me.

AsI raise my head, my eyes meet his. His fingers and lips trail my breasts and caress their way down my stomach until reaching the button of my denim short. His fingers hook on the side of my shorts, he slowly pulls them off. His fingers are soft and gentle as he sweeps them across the top of the lace panties… Softly cupping my womanhood.

My breath catches in my throat.

He leans down kissing my lace panties, inhaling the aroma of my sex.

"Relax and breathe baby!! " I let out my breath I didn't knowing I was holding.

I run my fingers through his hair. Getting him to look at me.

"Come back up here" I all but whisper

Placing my hands on both side his jaw. I move them down his neck, to his shoulders following his long arm down to his hands. Dropping down, onto his waist and further down. He lays between my legs, with his hard cock rubbing in all the right places. With subtlety I didn't know I had. I manage to unbutton and unzip Christian pants. I start to push them down. He stands quickly and pushes them the rest of the way down and off.

Leaving on his boxer briefs… with a damp spot right at the head of his cock.

Damn, he is hung and they hide nothing.

I am a very lucky lady…

All I can do is stare… He is a gorgeous male!

I crook my index finger and speaking softly for him to come back to me… He lays down, with his legs between mine and his hard cock, laying against me, and my core gets wetter.

I reach up, stroking his stubble. Kissing him, our tongues soon start their dance, as my hips begin to roll against him.

While his fingers of one hand, play just under the the band of my panties. Brushing the curls that I have hidden behind the lace.

I rock, pushing up into his erection and he lets out a groan, closing his eyes.

"So good baby, …. don't stop" he breaths...… "God, Ana… you feel so good… your pussy is so hot…" Unsure of what else to do, I continue to rock against his cock…

He pulls back a bit and his finger continue to wander again. This time with more purpose.

Soon he is pushing aside the gusset of my panties aside, slowing rubbing his fingers on the outside of my lower lips…

His touch…. I want more…

He told me, he has been celibate for a year now. I know that I want him…

I want him to feel good. I want to feel good...

Inside my heart I know if Christian the one I want give myself to.

Should I go ahead, giving him my virginity??

Because he is the one I want. He will always be the one I want...

Or should I wait??

So the question is…

Now or Later??? …….

**_What do you think about this chapter my lovely readers??_**

**_Hope you enjoy it guys, don't forget please give me your reviews._**

**_Until next time guys. Have a nice day and always be happy. _**


	10. our first making love

Hello lovely readers,

Hope you all get lovely days. This chapter have my very first Lemon to write.

It is not perfect but hope good enough for read.

I'm not perfect writer but thanks to my greatest mentor "snoppylover60".

Because of her my story become more better than before.

All the characters belong to EL. JAMES

Love,

Ntan

Lemon Alerttt!!!

APOV

Christian stills for a moments, he looking me with curiosity!

"Christian…. Please…. more..." I choke, he raise his eyes to look at me.

"What baby?" he looks at me with such love.

Tell him now Ana, I say to myself.

"Christian, I want you to make love to me now!! " I breath, my chest heavy. I bring my body close to him and press my bare breasts to his hard chest…

Skin to skin.

Wrapping my arms tightly around his torso, hugging him tightly to me… I cannot get enough of his scent, the way he feels,he is so strong and warm and I need him so much.

"Ana? Baby, are you sure? Sweethearts, we are in no hurry. We can make each other feel good without sex." he says.

"Oh, Christian. I want you to make love to me, with me. I know we can wait, but I want you…

I want you to be my first and only one…" she says with such conviction, he know that this is what she wants.

"I know we just start dating" she continues " but I felt this pull to be with you. From the first time I met you. And it has only gotten stronger. I want you. If you not comfortable yet. That is fine. But please know that I will not change my mind. I am in love with you Christian!"

she caresses his cheek and look deep into his grey eyes. Hoping he can read the truth in hers.

"Baby, me too. I love you.. I have know it since I saw you… You are the one for me. I have never felt this way before. I have never connected with anyone like I have you.

You know that all my past relationships have been contracted subs. This is the first time I have ever felt this way for anyone. I hope you know that there is no going back for you Anastasia. This will make you mine, forever." The dominant Christian emerged..

Feeling so cherished knowing he wanted me forever. My heart rejoiced, he wanted me, just like I wanted him.

"I'm yours Anastasia only yours baby. " He crushes his mouth to mine and kissing me like his life depends on it.

I kissed him back passionately. A feeling of absolute contentment jolted through me.

Alighting my body with overwhelming feelings. Of love, and lust, and want, and desire, things that I had never felt before.

This was right! Being in Christians arms, this is is where I was meant to be.

I wanted ravious him…

I wanted to rip his underwear off, to take out that steel rod he was hiding in there and to make love to him over and over again.

Still kissing me, kissing me really softly then with such passion, it makes me melt into puddle of hot honey.

He trails his lips down from cheek to my neck, behind my ear. Across to my other ear and up to my cheek, and back to my lips. Both of us panting to breathe..

His lip coax mine open and his tongue begins to dance when it meets mine.

Our tongues touch and sweeping against each other, the feeling sends my body into state of ecstasy.

I'm hot everywhere. I cannot keep still. He take me to heaven with him.

He tugs my bottom lip with his teeth make me let out high pitch moan.

"Ahhhh… " My thighs tighten the hold on his hips, my fingers dancing through his hair tugging him closer to me. We continue kissing for how long I don't know. I just know that I don't want him stop kissing me. We are completely lost in each other, exploring, and touching.

"Ana baby. " he pants. My fingers run through the smattering of hair between his belly button and the band of his boxer briefs, . His hip buck in response to my touch make his erection press hard against my sex.

"Ohhhhhh.. " I shudder, everything in my core contracting. Christian stop kissing my lip, moves down to my nipples. Kissing, licking and sucking taking turns with both nipples.

"Christian please…. " I squeak. I can't hold it any longer. My head spinning and my body trembling. He places an arm around my back, holding tight and roll us over so I'm beneath him. He takes a moment to pull back and looks at me, he takes in my parted lips, my lust filled eyes. Straining nipples, my soaked core I cannot stop the dilation of my hips, the seem to have a mind of their own. He watches it all. He gently runs his finger from brow,brushing my hair back from my face. Bringing it down my cheek and across my lips.

I flick his finger with my tongue. Leaning down, he kiss me like a man deprived, his eyes are tightly closed and his breathing so heavy. I put my hands around his back and stroked his warm skin, it so smooth, firm and perfect. He has become impossible harder by my action. A sexy groan escapes his throat. With a thrust of his hips, I can feel his impossibly hard cock, and it feels so good against me.. I need just a little more friction, so I start to thrust back against him…

"More," I breath… "more, please"...

"Anaaa." He growls a low sexy growl.

His mouth kisses me hard, his body pressing harder into mine. His hand can't be still the glide from breast to breast, down my abdomen and to my hot core. He rubs the my outer lips, then gently inserts one finger. Rubbing and caressing, then he adds another.

With me bucking wildly against his hand..

"Ana, you so wet baby, is all that for me?? Do I make you that wet??" Slowly pushing and pulling his fingers in my pussy. He finally adds the third finger, I shatter under his hand…

" Ohhhhhhhh..hhhooo .. God… please… more… oh…. Chrissssstiiiiaaaan … " I cum with a shout, barely being about to breathe.

"So responsive baby, I like that. Your body was made for me." He murmurs. Sitting up he starts to lick the juices off his finger…

with a little smirk, he says "you taste good baby"

Then he reached into drawer beside his bed. Pulling out a condom.

"Baby, you don't need that" I murmur.

"I'm on the pill and a virgin . So you don't need a condom. As long as you clean, I trust you."

"I'm clean baby. I have my regular check up every three months and you know I haven't been with anyone, this past year. I'd never lie to you." I caressed his jaw using my thumb and gave him reassuring smile.

"So, what are you waiting for Christian . Make love to me…."

" Making love with you, not to you… This connection, it means everything to me. This is new for me too, I have never made love before, this is my first time too. This will be so wonderous for the two of us. "

His hands now resting either side of my hips. His mouth trailing kisses over my stomach. His fingers trailing my wet core once touch my clit, I'm in state of pure bliss. He bend down kisses my pussy, he licks me clean.

"Jesus baby your taste so good, you are so wet baby. Are you wet for me baby? "His husky lustful voice make me even wetter for him.

"Yes Christian. Yes, I'm wet for you. " I moan.

A single finger strokes my sex lightly.,sliding my arousal from back to the front. It is too much, I'm overloaded with sensation. My legs tremble, and my toes curling because this sensation he make.

"Aaahhh" I cry almost a sob. I don't know how to hold it anymore but I'm completely im his mercy.

"You're beautiful baby. " He whisper stroking my sex again and again. His finger pushing deeper into my folds this time. He brushes it past my clit, rubbing it and I scream out.

"Aaahhh… Oh God please.. Please. "

"What do you want from me baby? Tell me what you want me to do! "

I cupping his face kissing him hard, his open mouth inviting me in. My finger clutch his hair and tugging it. We are all tongue, lips and teeth. Our breath ragging and the room turns hotter. Before I realise what is going on, I am straddling him. He has managed to flip me so I am now on top of him...

I slide down his torso and take his enlarged cock in my mouth, working on the head. I had never given a blow job before. But I can see why woman would love it.. Christian tastes amazing.. I continue to work my way down and back up. I wrap my hand part way around his length.. It is too large for my fingers to reach all the way around. I lick and suck my way down again… I reach his balls I give them a gentle lick and rub them softly, I am afraid I will hurt him.. Being unfamiliar with the whole thing. But I must be doing a good job, as he has his hands buried into my hair, tugging and whispering

"Oh God, Ana… oh god, your going to unman me… Oh, sweetheart, your mouth… oh god.. It feels so good… Ana, I am going to cummmmm… oh Annnnaaaa… oh move… please, i am going to cuummmmm.. Oh swweeetttt lord…" and with a loud shout…. " aaaaaaannnnnnnnnaaaaaaaa…" he cum's down my throat… I swallow every drop.

"My god woman!! Where did you learn to give a blowjob like that???" he asks me wide eyed!!

Just now, from you… I listened to you, and figured out what felt good to you. I just wanted you to feel as good as I did"

He leans up, pulling me to him and starts kissing me again. He whispers "you surprise me at every turn my sweet girl."

"I need you." he beings panting.

"I need to feel you inside of me. I need feel your big and thick cock in my wet pussy." I moan...

His eyes turned more darker than before. His breath ragging, I now know he likes it when I talk dirty to him.

"Jesus baby. Your dirty talk turn me on so much. I want to be inside you now. " He responds, his voice full of lust. He flips me back over, I reach up to pull him down to me..

"Lie down! " He commands.

"Oohhhh. " I am trembling. "Please Christian!"...

He rubs his fingers up and down my slit, while his thumb brushes against, my clit….

I keep fidgeting trying to get more friction…

He move up, his face above mine and places the head of his erection at my entrance.

"Are you sure baby? Are you sure you want this now? " We gaze at each other panting and breathy.

"Yes baby make me yours. I never wanting anything more than I want you." I reassure him.

His lip crash to mine hard at same time he slams his hard dick in to me. He trusted my barrier. Shit it stings.

"I'm sorry baby it will hurt for a moment."He peppering my face with kisses waiting for to me relax. He is still. Afraid, of moving. Finally, the stinging subsides, starting to wiggle, to get more of him... I ask him to move.

"Move Christian please. I'm OK now. " I whisper to him.

"Fuck baby, you are so tight and made for for me."He growls in my ear, his rhythm starts slow, but he soon is moving faster.. Every time he push inside me my desire for him triplets. I starting to meet his thrusts. Our body melts together, moving with same rhythm this feeling so good every touch, every kiss make me want to explode.

"Chris…oh Chris… oh please, Christian … I'm going to cum. Please babe…. " My legs start to trembling. I hold him tighter. I squeeze his cock tighter.

He groans his satisfaction.

"God baby.. Your pussy is so tight… I can feel you squeeze my entire cock. Jesus… I have never… felt anything that has felt this amazing…."

"Together Ana, lets cum together, I'm right behind you baby."

"Who make you feel this way Anastasia? Who do you belong to? Say it… say my name baby"

"CHRISTIAAAANN…" I scream, falling over the the edge of the pinnacle he has me on forever it seemed…

I cry out in relief..

"ANASTASIAAAA." With three more times thrusts my whole body convulses as he spills inside me, and kissing me everywhere his lip can find.

"You are everything to me, my beautiful girl… just everything…" he whispers, still being rocked from the aftershocks of his climax, that is equal to mine!

Holding me tight, still lodged deep inside me...

He look at me with so much adoring eyes, that shows so much love.

I can see that he is falling hard to me, like I am for him. We stay in the same position for a few moment to enjoy the bliss our making love. I hold him tight. Asking him to stay for a moment to just to enjoy his weight. The feeling of being this close, it is amazing. So connected to him..

He finally, rolls onto his side make me wince as he withdrawals. It's feels so empty now.

"Are you okay baby? Did I hurt you? "He asked concern etched on his handsome face. He cupping my face and kissing me softly.

"I'm okay babe. I feel Perfect. Can we do it again later. "I smile a goofy and satisfied smile. He chuckles and kiss me again?"

Bring me to his arms hug me tightly to him. I put my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest.

The feeling so peaceful and I feel so safe in his arms.

"Yes it was perfect baby. You are perfectly made for me, nothing will ever change this feel. You are the only one for me." His words sound like a vow, they are so romantic. It makes me want to cry.

I tell him, that I feel the same way, and I just kiss his chest. I peppering his burn scars with my kisses. Hope it can take away the pain.

"Thank you so much for make it perfect for me Christian. You are the one I have been waiting for my whole life.. " I puckered my lip to him which he pecks and now we just lay down in each other arms.

"Ana baby," he declares, with the softest of voices.

"Please do not doubt, our connection. Please know that what I feel for you, I have never felt for another… I hope you know, that we are right for each other. I had my shared sex, I used to contract and beat women that reminded me of my mother. That woman that never gave two shits about me. She let her pimp use me for a ashtray.. But I have never made love to another person… I have never been in love with anyone before. This is all new to me. I just made love with the woman that means everything to me.. And she made love with me too... Please baby trust me when I say we are perfect for each other. " I see nothing but love in his eyes.

"You are mine Christian. " hopefully expressing all the feeling in my heart. "No one can take you from me. And I never ever will share you with others. If a women try come close to you..

She will find her ass on the ground!"

Wow. Where this protective side come from but it true I won't let anybody try to spoil my relationship with Christian. I will fight for him, for us!

"Crystal clear baby. No one will take me from you. And no one can separate you from me.

I promise you baby."

We kissed passionately. Looking to clock already 2 o'clock in the morning. I let out a small yawn. Snuggling down into the covers of his bed.

"Sleep now my princess. Tomorrow we need wake up early. " He kiss my forehead and pulling my back to his front. Holding me his warm hug. Pulling the covers up and wrapping us in a cocoon of warmth.

"Good night my sweet Christian. Thank you for make my first time so special and sweet. " Before sleep take me I can hear him murmured his sweet dreams to me.

"Good night baby. Thank you so much for sharing your precious gift with me. I love you my sweet girl... Sweet dreams my love. "

CPOV

My love.. I told her of love I feel for her!! Am I love her in this short time?? The answer is yes, I think I was falling in love with her from the first time we meet.

Oh no shit. Me, Christian Grey I am in love with sweet angel in my arms, aka Anastasia Rose Lambert.

It is really like miracle in my life, she is a truly amazing woman who have big heart and I'm awe of her.

Today is the best day ever in my life. The first and the only women I have ever wanted to spend my life with. . Without any doubt she gave me her virtue and told me she loved me…

She is mine and I am hers, I never thought I'd ever have this connection with anyone…

Anastasia what kind of Angel are you?

She came in my life bring the light to my dark heart and soul.

She made me as hers, with all my flaws. She told me she loved me… She wants ME!!

Thank you baby.

I don't know what good things I had done in the past to warrant such a wonderful woman to share my life with me.

But I thank God giving me such special person like Anastasia.

But I don't want to dwell on it. Being afraid that I will somehow jinxing our feelings.

But, I will cherish her as long as I live.

She will be the one I will marry one day.

I know that I am six years older than her, but I want it all with her.

I am positive that she feels the same about me.

Seeing her peaceful sleeping in the comforts of my arms…

I don't think I can ever sleep alone again.

She takes away my nightmares, she has share her most inmate self with me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her.

If she allows me I will be sleeping beside her and have her in my arms every night forever.

Our first making love is out of the world.

Maybe it was because I only had,sex with contracted subs and Elena.

But making love with Ana. When we had make love to each other, I felt like I was in heaven, when her hands touched me. I can't thinking clearly. She rubbed and kissed my back and chest and I felt no pain… no screaming agony..

She is perfect for me.

And knowing that I am the only man know that feeling.

I will never ever let her go. I chuckle to myself, this must be my dom coming out in me. I know that I will never be the same, and I have my beautiful angel to thank for that.

I let my heavy eyes close and sleep soon take me to a happy place. .

All to soon, I am awaken to my alarm going off..

Church, I remember… I am looking forward to attending. I have so much to be thankful for.

"Ana.. Baby.. "I caress her beautiful face but get no response.

Now already 7am and we need to wake up. We needed to hit the shower, or maybe a bath for Ana, she had to be a bit sore from last night. I am above average,and she was so incredibly tight. She is going to feel me today I am afraid. I smile a self satisfied little smirk. Knowing that she will feel me all day. Last night are the best night of my life. I hope she feels the same when she awakens.

Ana sleeping in my arms the feels so good, peaceful and warm.

I try to coo,her to wake up but failed. I start giving her little nibbling kisses across her shoulders and on her neck. She turns to her side more, trying to escape my nibbling kisses, she snuggles into her pillow, God she is so adorable.

The sheet has down come from her body and now her back and the top of her hips on display. My eyes roam her body and Little Grey standing, in need attention.

I have never seen something or somebody so perfect in my life, the soft sun rays shining in from the ceilings to floor windows it hits every curve of her body.

She is a goddess!!

All my ex subs before were attractive but they are not in same league with my Ana.

My Anastasia, My Angel down from heaven to save me from the darkness.

"Baby,.. come on wake up!! We need to get up and shower before heading to church."

She starts to stir and making cutest noises, soft moans and whimpers. She slowly rolls over facing me.

"Morning my love. "I sweep her hair behind her ears.

She open her eyes slowly taking into her surroundings.

"Good morning, my love. " She smiles shyly not making any attempt to cover her naked breasts. She is so confident in her body and it is so sexy.

If I hadn't seen of the evidence of her virginity on my bed sheet. I wouldn't have believed she was virgin until last night.

"How are you feeling baby? "I ask her carefully.

"Perfect and amazing. " She smiles and stretches lut. I watches the way her delicious body stretch. Reach out to stroke her stomach she moans quietly and sits up.

"Baby, we need wake up and shower now or we'll late."

"What time now honey? "She try to reach her phone on table in her side.

"Seven fifteen,and you said last night that we needed leave no later than seven forty five.. " I say nonchalantly. Her eyes enlarge!! She shoots out from the bed with scream. She's late.

Dashing to the shower, she stop in the middle between my bed and the bathroom.

"Christian, come on. Get a move on, we need take shower now… Come on! Hurry up! We are late"

"Showering with you? I am not sure if I can keep my hands to myself" I say with a wicked gleam in my eye.

" We can shower together but no funny business ok? Cause we don't have enough time. " She wink to me and together we take shower. I trying hard to control my need to touch her, when we are in shower. Her body really make me going crazy!!

I take the bath sponge and my body wash, I start washing Ana shoulders, whispering all the dirty things I want to do to her in the shower. She is moaning listening to me.

I swear, I had created a monster. I work my way down her back, to her fabulous ass… down past her thighs, and turn her to start up her legs to her pussy. Which I lovingly wash with care. I ask her if she is sore. She says only a little bit. I work the sponge up her flat stomach to her breast. Where I abandon the sponge, pouring the gel into my and hands and start to massage her breasts, and nipples. … I have to touch her and I want to worship her body badly.

Ana is moaning, telling that I can do all that , after church!

Knowing that she will smell like me all day… I am so fucking horny..

I am as hard as fucking steel, and she wants me to wait???

She pours some gel onto her hands and starts her own massage of my cock…

"this will have to do until we come back" she mutters… she works me so good. Long hard strokes… soft light ones, hard ones again. With her other hand she is lightly rubbing my balls… it is not long before I am cumming all over the shower tiles.

Arriving right on time at exactly eight o'clock, we walk into the church holding hands.. all because I was speeding, and let me tell you. She let me know about it! She is such a little spitfire when she is angry… My cock twitches in my pants just thinking about it.

Much to my surprise, it is the same church my parents attended. I have no idea if they will be here today or not.

Ana looks flawless in dark blue lace midi skater dress.

I am in my favorite black Armani pants and matching jacket, with a snug light blue shirt.

The both are having some trouble keeping their hands to themselves… with sweet little giggles, passing between us.

Kate and Elliot already waiting for us to arrive. Saving a place in the pew.

They chose to sit in the middle row, if people were startled to see Christian Grey had came to church, no one reacts…

They just give him and Elliot, small nod and smile to the girls.

Being in church, with his girlfriend. This is something he'd never dreamed he do.

But with Ana he going to get the chance to be a normal person.

"Babe are you OK? Did others people make you uncomfortable? " Ana hold his hand give a gentle squeeze and look concern to him. Seeing him so lost in thought.

"No baby, I am fine. Everything is perfect. Thank you for asking me to come with you today.

I feel like new person. It's been a very long time since I have attended church. I just hope God will forgive all my sins, I will strive to be a better man." I says this so sincerely, that I have tears in my eyes.

With her thumbs she wipes away the moisture. Leaning forward he gives me a sweet little peck on my lips.

She looks me in the the eyes and bring my hand to her lips, kissing the back turning it over and kisses the palm…

"oh Christian, you are such a wonderful person, and so giving."

She smile so reassuringly and says to me

" God always forgive people who want to be back on His path."

My new goal in life now are be a Better Man for myself, for Anastasia, and for all people who I love.

What do you think everyone...

Please give me your advice and review.

Thank you so much...


	11. after Church date

Hello lovely readers chapter 12 are out. Hope it's good enough for you guys.

Enjoy reading and have a good day.

OK I'm not really good talker so my opening greeting ended up right here

To my dear "snoopylover60" thank you so much for everything you have done for me and help me make my story better. Xoxo

All the characters belong to EL. JAMES

Love,

Ntan

**_APOV _**

Upon leaving the church, we separate and head to our car's.

It was just Christian and I. As Ell and Kate were in his car.

We were meeting for brunch at the Mile High Club, it was something new they were trying.

I asked Christian, as we were heading to brunch how he felt, going back to church after being absent for so long. His answer was simple…

"I now have someone to be thankful for. Yes, my parents and sibling love me. And I love them. But God put you in my path to save my soul. I will be forever grateful of that. I need to let him know. Going back, and attending regularly. Will be something that I will always enjoy." he brings my hand up to his mouth, brushing his lips across my knuckles.

As soon as we parked the car, my phone started to ring with my parents ringtone. I looked at Christian, saying it my mom. He shut the car off as I answered.

"Hi Mom, and Dad!" said happily, glad they had called.

"Hell'o beautiful daughter… How are you today?" they said together. Both started softly laughing. They were always finishing each other's sentences.

"I am doing good, hows Sydney? Are you still loving life down under?"

"You know it, baby girl. Just going to throw some shrimp on the barbie and going to have a cold one!" I heard my dad say..

"So you have friends coming over and your having beer to drink? Did I get that right Dad?" I say with a little giggle.

"Rightyo baby girl! How's life in Seattle? Hows your apartment and Kate? Are you still enjoying your job flying around?"

"I am loving my apartment, my job is wonderful. And Kate's, Kate.. she always great."

After chatting with my dad a few more minutes, he hands the phone to mom so her and I have a chat.

"Are you okay Anastasia? I hear something in your voice. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Georgia implores..

"Oh Mom, I am just missing you and daddy. I wish you guys were here and not so far away from me. I wish you could just move back to Seattle and stay in our house in here?"

I know that the sadness in my voice will call to my mom's heart.

"Oh baby, let talk to Dad, maybe he can get away for a couple of weeks and we can come visit, will that be okay? But now, you can't be sad! I wanted to check how about my fabulous daughter and I want to hear about everything that is going on with you, baby girl."

Mom is trying to lighten the mood.

"Wellllllllll, Kate and I finally have our year in, and we have been given hour vacation time. Plus all our other benefits at GA. We got our pay raises, all the other perks! " I squeal happy. My dad laughing listen to my excitement.

"That's ' good sweetie. So what are you planning for two weeks off?"

"Mom, Kate and I plan to visiting Okinawa. We are hitting the beach, we want to tour the Shuri Castle, and go to Cape Manza, Murasaki Mura which is An entertainment park where you can experience Okinawan culture. From Karate to Okinawan cooking, to Ryukyu glass making, and traditional Okinawan dyeing. We just want to be tourist. We are in need of some bright sun and sandy beaches mom. Seattle is rainy! "

I give her the dates of our vacation, and she makes notes of it. I excitedly tell her of our plan's.

"Good baby, I will inform Candy to accompany you with Kate in Japan. And don't forget to take a lot pictures to send to us. You know how much I enjoy seeing your adventures and take a couple of good ones to frame .I need a new picture of my girls!!" I roll my eyes remembering that CPO be informed of our vacation. I rarely remember she is with me.

Dad get a little bit over protective about us the girls take vacation alone.

I always knew that I had a security person to shadow me. I mostly forgot about them. I never heard or saw them unless a issue arose. But I never complaint about them.

Christian seems to be sitting contently listening to my conversation with my parents.

I listen to my mom telling me about their home in Auckland and Sydney, all their friends and what they had been doing. I ask about my grandparents, I was reminded to call them soon. My birth parents didn't have any family left. So when the Lambert's adopted me, I got two sets of grandparents .

While my daddy parents had their own home at Mercer Island, they were both retired lawyers, and now lived to play bridge and have their garden club. And various other things that kept them busy. I try to visit once a month, most the time they were out and about and came and to visit me when I am home.

Mommy parents live in New York, they donate and run a shelter for victims of domestic abuse. They bought an took a older hotel and turned into mini apartments for single woman and woman with children to have a safe place to stay. She has people donate their time to help teach basic skills and educational courses to help them get jobs. Self defence classes. Free babysitting. Where some of the other woman that lived their help out in. They learned to become independent. There is off duty police officers that man's the front desk at all times. They keep these woman safe.

I'm so lucky got them as my family. My dad has one sister Aunt Maggie, she is married to uncle Thomas, with three kids. My mom's brother uncle Jeff, he is married to Aunt Gwen, they have six kids. Mom's says he was busy and didn't like to sleep much! But the best thing about my all of this? I was the loved granddaughter, the neice and the cousin. No one ever questioned that I belonged… they loved me unconditionally. I was so very blessed for the life my parents gave me when they adopted me.

"Mom, is dad still out of the room?"

"Yes, why?" She answered me.

"OK soooo, Mom so the other day I meet someone, and he is very, very special to me… He is quite handsome man actually and we lived in the same building.

We have became a couple, and I could not be happier. He is everything. My life was missing piece, I found it with him. He is half of my soul. " I caress Christian jaw with my other free hand when telling mom my story about first time I met him. He give me shyly smiles and take my hand to his lip. His face checks pink up in a blush, because of being a little embarrassed listening my conversation with mom. He so cute and I want to jump on him right now.

" Can you tell daddy please? I don't want him to overreact!" I say giggling when I start thinking about it. Christian look at me funny, which causes me giggle more... Just you wait Mr. Grey, you'll be meeting my daddy soon enough!

Mom asks a few questions, and assures me that she will tell daddy, and try to keep him from flying in.

"Mom, would you like to speak with him? He is setting here beside me, would you like to say hello?" She practically squeals yes!!

With a laugh, I give my phone to Christian.

He takes it without worries. He is the charming man that I fell in love with. He is so confident and earnest in his answers.

Almost fifteen minutes later mom and Christian say their goodbye and I say we will talk again soon. . And she promises me they will come to Seattle soon.

I will waiting for a visit my parents. Knowing my dad it will be sooner rather than later.

Christian get a text from Elliot and he says they are starving. Wanting to know where we are.

"Baby, Elliot and Kate have already been seated in our private room. We need to hurry, or Elliot will order without us!" Christian say shaking his head at this brother. Who knows what exactly that he texted.

We walk in heading straight to the private dining area. This area is is exclusively for the Grey's. Since Christian own's Mile High and he building, he can have his own private dining room I guess. I can hear Kate's laughing at something that Elliot is telling her.

This is the first time I have seen she this happy. Kate college ex, was awful. He cheated on her, with her friends. After they broke up when they were juniors. Kate refused to date after that.

"Oh man, where did you guys go? Why were you so late? I am so hungry, and Kate wouldn't let me order anything because that would just be rude! He says in a higher pitched voice, imitating Kate! He is whining like a little kid. We all cannot help but to chuckle at him.

"Sorry Elliot. I just got call from my parents when your brother parked the car." I lean over to him and give him kiss on the cheek.

"Mom and Dad Lambert call you sis? How are they doing? Dad still trying to talk like a Aussie? Slang and all??" Kate inquires.

"Yes, they are good. Dad was throwing some 'shrimp on the barbie and having a cold one' Which means they're having friends over and drinking beer. Although, Mom did promised to come to Seattle soon. "I tell her. I link my fingers with Christians. Who give me a little grin. If Kate notices, she never says anything.

We soon order our meals, we really enjoy them. Christian and I share bites off each others plate. We just sit and have a relaxing visit, and just talking with each other.

Kate and I take a moment to visits the ladies room, I ask Kate if she would like to ask the boys to come with us to Japan.

She is agree with me and she would love have Elliot with her. Now we just need to ask the boys, hoping that they would want to join us.

When we get back to our seats, Christian and Elliot both seem very annoyed. And have a scowls spoiling their handsome faces.

"Hey love, what happened? You look annoyed. Is everything alright?" I ask Christian while holding his hand to calm him.

"My mom called me, it seems that our sister got herself in a little bit of trouble. She has over extended her limits, with the given credit cards from Elliot and I." Christian rolls his eyes, he clearly frustrated with his sister.

"Yeah apparently our little sister over used credit cards which we gave her.

She went over the limits set by us. The we have on her cards. And then she decided to called the card companies, saying she was our wives trying to increase the limit on them.

But both of us got warning that hit our phones. We called and they told us what happened. We called and left a message for her to call us. But she wouldn't answer her cell phone. So Christian called and left a message with mom and dad. Who personally delivered it to her this morning. Now she afraid if we will cut her off!" Elliot chuckles. As they tell us about Mia and her antic's . Their sister and the only girl in the family and how they have spoiled her to rotten. Christian says she is going to work for him as a gloried goofer, and she is going to pay off her bill herself. He is going to take her card back and cut it into. Instead of helping her, they have created a terror.

Elliot is a bit more devious, since he does not have a housekeeper. He is going to have her come in four days a week, evening mind you to clean his apartment. Do laundry and cook meals. With the Friday and Saturday being the nights that he choses along with Tuesday and Wednesday. She will be hating her life. And if she refuses. Then he going to take her car and sell it for the balance owed. It's in his name.

Kate and I finally get them to quit talking about Mia and her upcoming punishments.

"Ok boys Kate and I want to ask you something!" I say nervously and get nodding to ask away from Elliot and Christian.

"What do you think about joining Kate and I on vacations to Okinawa? We had our 2 weeks off and planned to go there for vacation. So what do you think?" I tell them the exact dates and where we are staying… I know both of them are busy men with their own successful businesses. So I'm not sure they have time to join us. Inside I say a little prayer that Christian will be able to come with me. I want this time together. In the future, I am sure that there will be a great many vacations and getaways for us. But I want this time.

As boyfriend and girlfriend, together to create many happy memories.

Leaning over, Christian gives me a deep kiss, with a sweet smile on his face, he clasps my hand in his, "Thank you for including me Ana. This means so much to me that you are inviting me.

Of course, I can make time for go with you baby. Just let me make some changes to my schedule. I will contact my PA in the morning, and then we will be good to go." Christian tells me excitedly..

I squeal unlady like listening to him. I dance in my seat! I grab him and hug him so tightly. I'm so happy!! Being away from him, I think my heart would break from sadness.

Now we just need to get Elliot's answer, since he is also CEO in his own company like his brother. But I know that construction is different than mergers and acquisitions. I am sure that he has some big responsibility.

All of us look at Elliot, waiting of his answer nervously. If he can't go with us Kate will be alone without her boyfriend. I don't think she will have as much fun. Especially since Christian has agreed to go. Elliot give us playfully smirk, I can see from his body language that he wants us wondering about his answer.

If this make my best friend happy in the end I'll play along with his game.

"Hmmm… I don't know guys my schedule already full booking this months.I need check it first and will come back to you later guys." He is so annoying.

Kate face falls with his answer I can see she get upset with this situation and I can't see her sad.

I kick Elliot's legs hard under the table! Making him jump, reaching down he rub his shin. I know that it was painful.

"AWWW… What the fuck…." Before he continue his words I stare hard at him and dare him to say anything else.

Christian know what I did to his asshat brother!

So being the wonderful man I know he is, he speaks up

"Don't worry Kate! If my idiot brother won't be join us travelling, I'll bring one of my new employees. According to the ladies in the office, he is handsome and has a very cute ass.

He is well educated, and is a catch! Well, that's what Andera and Oliva, my PA, say about him. And since I am the boss. He will be approved this time off with pay. You not stuck with Ell, just let me know which one you pick. And I'll take care of the rest!" I think I love him more after sticking up for Kate that way!!

He definitely knew how to turn around situation. . Elliot was so surprise listen to Christian. You can tell he is fuming at what Christian has said.

"Thank you Christian.I will think about it. And tell you my decision later," Kate answer him.

Elliot starts to panic listening to them make plans.

"Heyyyy…. Now wait a minute, I'm not saying that I cannot go. I said I'd have to see if I can make arrangements. What the fuck Christian ??? What are you thinking? Hooking my girl up with someone else? Have you fucking lost your tiny mind? Do you think I will let any fucker befriend with my girlfriend?" Elliot is very pissed by this point. I think I see steam coming from his ears!

"Really Elliot?? … You want to play games, and leave her and us hanging till you decide something. That you already know the answer to? Why? What do joy do you get out of being a asshat? . Don't you think we can't see through your bullshit. You want to play us? Please, with that face I'd love to play poker with you!!! I'd be rich!" I scold him.

Kate glare at him, and now he just smiles to her like loon.

"Kate, baby… I was just kidding…" he tries to coo.

Kate cuts him off with a devastated look and a very hurt and pain filled voice.

"Are you for real Elliot? I told you about the last guy I was with. How he loved playing mind games with me. I told you how he hurt me. The things he did, and said, 'he'd see if he could make time to spend with me?' All the while he was out screwing my wannabe friends? Then you start this shit? Why are trying to play me, Grey??? You how he hurt me. I told you that and more! I don't think I can ever look at your right now! This is just to much.. I can't believe you'd do this to me Ell… I thought you cared." Kate says with tears in her eyes.

Elliot so shocked by her announcement, listening to her heartbreaking voice he is starting to panic, he sees his plan is blowing up in his face. He doesn't know what to do. What to say. He is flabbergasted that this has blown wide open. Right In His Face!!!

But, actually he doesn't really need panic, because I know Kate.

She is just putting the fear of God in him.

Kate minored in theater, she is one hell of a actress.

But it never hurts to scare him! He shouldn't play mind games with her or us.

Whispering in Christian ear, to hold on tight and enjoy the show… shit is about to get interesting.

"Elliot, I cannot believe you'd play me like this… do you want to be begged?? You want me to beg you to come with us?? Is that what does it for you?" Huge crocodile tears slide down

Kate's cheeks… her chin trembles.

Wide eyed, and terrified of a woman's tears..."Babe … Kate, please I'm only joking with you.

Of course I can go with you all to Okinawa, my work this month not really jammed up.

I can have my site managers take over for a couple of weeks. I can go whenever you want."

Elliot pleading to Kate. " I am so sorry Kate, please forgive me, I will never do this again…" taking her hand into his, looking so sincerely into her eyes, "Please forgive me Kate."

"Are you sure, Ell?? I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do.

If you don't want to go, I am sure Christians friend will be just fine to take. Cause if you don't honestly want to go, then I'd rather you stay here than be miserable." Kate responds…

with a little hiccupy voice.

"No!! Fuck NO! I want to go with you. Christians friend can fuck off!!" Elliot declares.

Suddenly, Kate is all smiles and starts to laugh…

"What the hell Kate? What was all that?? I thought..." he asked dumbfounded

"You thought you'd play me.. Didn't you asshat! Kate interrupts. "I got my minor in acting in college Ell, and can cry on command. If you hadn't been a dick, and try to play me and Ana and Christian then I would not have played your ass! If you can't take it, then don't dish it out! Jerk!!" Kate lets him have it!! With fire in her eyes.

"Baby your friend so scary. Tell me not get on her bad side." Christian whisper on my ear.

and it is so funny to watch. It's great to see him get handed his ass. I hate a player!

Kate try to not to laugh, as she bites her lip hard. Then lets out giggles to a full blown belly laugh!

Elliot's face is so funny, and the situation of him getting his dues handed to him…

Well Christian and I soon follow suite and we are rolling with laughter. Elliots face is priceless.

I try to stop laughing but when I see Elliots face, it's just so funny..

I try so hard to get myself back in control, I bite my lip and try to hide my face in Christian's arm. He tilt my face so I can look at him, he frees my lip from my teeth with his thumb. He kisses me and bites my lip with his teeth.

Oh God it is so hot and my panty get wetter, I want jump him but I don't want other people looking at us.

I can't take it anymore, Christian really make me hot and crazy with his hand which creep under my dress and now circling near my sex. His hands wandering around my thigh, up to my wet folds and his thumb press my clit it makes me so turn on. I almost moan loudly but I remember we are not alone right now. If he continues this torture I don't know if I can hold any longer. His fingers prob inside my panties and he put 2 fingers inside my wet folds,it's startles me. I jump, almost out of my chair.

"What happened Ana? Are you okay? You flushed??" Kate ask me worriedly.

I give Christian my glare but this smug bastard just chuckling. Elliot eyes me curiously but I think he know what his jerk brother is up to. He smirk rather smugly at me.

"Don't worry Kate! Ana is alright she just surprise with what my brother is up to under the table." Bloody cow Elliot with his unfiltered mouth.

Kate eyes crinkle at the corners, listening to his explanation.

She know what he means, she look at me like she can't believe with what Elliot just said.

"Let's go home Christian!! You mister will pay for teasing me like that in front of them.

Now let's go and we will continue your little game in the privacy of your room. "

But maybe I need to take page out of Kate's play book. "You aren't getting lucky when we get back. I may just go home and start my laundry, or go to the grocery store… and you can go home and play with yourself!!" I declare.

Kate cringes listen to my outburst and Christian pretty surprised himself.

He never thought that I blatantly talk to him like that. I am have been a virgin yesterday, but I have stuck up for myself for years.

Serve you right Grey don't mess with me.

Christians eyes widen! He is completely shocked at my reaction!

"Ewww… TMI guys!!I don't want listen about my brother sex life it is so gross." Elliot say disgustedly.

"Holy hell sissy… Grey has turned you into a vocal woman??" Kate says.

I just ignored them and stared at Christian, finally holding my hand out. "I think we have had enough brunch… are you ready to go home now?"

With a nod of his head, a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, he takes my hand, we say our goodbyes, and we quickly exit the restaurant, then down to the valet to get his car.

We don't speak on the car ride back. Both of us seems to keyed up to say much.

I keep thinking to myself, virgin one day, sex fiend the next!

After parking his car in the garage, I walk to to elevator. I might have added a bit more swing to my hips… waiting on him to catch up with me… It would appear that he added his own swagger to his walk.. And my, oh my is he a sexy man…

We enter the elevator, Christian enters the pass code.

Before the door has slid shut, Christian has me pinned against the wall. His lips are on mine, holding one of my hands in his above our heads.

"God baby..I want you so bad, he moans across my necks. It was all I could do not to find a dark corner in restaurant today. You miss Lambert are going to drive me crazy with your delicious smell. And sexy as hell body, those beautiful tits, are perky and peaking out of the top of that dress… And that ass.. " He reaches with around and grabs a handful!

"Then you took control.. Sweet baby, I almost came in my pants like a fifteen year old horny kid! I don't think I have ever been this hard. I ache for you! Please let me have you…" he coos

"Christian… me too, I want your love. I have wanted your hard dick inside of me all day long.

I've wanted to take that hard velvet covered steel staff out your pants, I have imagined inside me all morning… I can still feel it inside me from last night… I have been so wet for you and I been staring at that bulge all day, and I just want to ride you." moaning before attaching my lips to his.

We leave the elevator, he tells me to head on to his room. He will be right there. I lingered in the hall, I heard him tell Taylor to take the rest of the day off. To make sure he turned of the cameras inside the penthouse and to lock down the elevator. No one is to entry for the rest of the day. He will call him if he needs him.

Taylor tells him that Gail has left a light lunch in the fridge, along with sandwich ingredients are in there to.

After some very enjoyable hours, and my pussy has went on strike!

Christian said his dick was sore, we had a shower and went to the kitchen in search of food. I heat up the grilled chicken Gail left. Making me a grilled chicken, pecan and apple salad and Christian a loaded grilled chicken sandwich, which he loved, it had bacon and avocado, my special mayonnaise, lettuce, saute' onions, tomato's. He like it so much he ate two.

'How do you feel now baby?? Are you very sore? Was I to rough on you, my love?"

Christian kiss my head when we finished up eating. I was getting up to put away our dishes.

"No babe. I'm so tired now but I feel so perfect and I can't say it with words.

You make me feel so wonderful and you woke the feeling, I never knew I had.

Everything is so, perfect with you. I feel like we are meant to be. That this is where I am suppose to be. With you here! So, thank you. You make me happier than I ever though I could be." I kiss his chest and look up at him so he know that I am answering him with what is in my heart.

"Let's take a bath and we can just set in the tub and relax. I have a jacuzzi tub, that has all these wonderful jets…. "

"Okay, but we are just cuddling, until we get sleepy. No funny business Mister! "

"Anything you want baby. As long as your happy and it will make me happy. I love you Anastasia."

" As I love you too sweetheart." I kiss him softly and back put my head on his chest.

We go to Christians room, and into the bathroom. He turns on the faucets, and when the level is high enough he turns on the jets. He adds some Creed Silver Mountain, fragrance to the water. It has a calming, relaxing scent.

We cuddling in the warm water. Holding each other and just relaxing talking quietly .

"What are your plans tomorrow? Your not going in to GEH? Didn't you say you had taken the day off?"

"Yes tomorrow, and Tuesday, I will go in the rest of the week to make sure everything is covered for our vacation. I am not doing any special. But I think I will start to implement the changes in the condo, if it is okay with you." He says.

"We can do anything you like baby. I hope you will be happy with the changes we decide on. I just want you to be able to enjoy, being able to relax in your home." I am excited to get started actually. This will be fun.

"I think I will enjoy the changes. Like you said, if I am comfortable, then my quests will be to. And since your the only guest that I want, I want you to enjoy your time here with me." he says.

'"Can we have Gail's input ? I think, since she is in charge of cleaning and she is oversees everything household wise. She should be included." I explain

Gail, has worked for him a long time. She has seen a lot in her time here with him. She should get input.

"Of course baby. do it as long as you comfortable around her. Gail is one of the few women that I enjoy being around. She keeps Taylor on his toes." He says with a chuckle!

" I know you have only met her a couple of times. But think you will like her baby."

We leave the tub when the water starts to turn cooler. Grabbing some towels we dry off and head to bed. We striped the sheets earlier, so we are climbing in a clean bed. After a marathon of sex. Neither of us wanted to sleep on those sheets.

We talked until we are fell asleep, sleeping through the whole night. Christian never loosened his hold on my body, and I feel so comfortable with it. One thing I know from when we slept together, that he was nightmare free, he sleeps so peacefully through the night. I'm so happy that my presence help him rest.

That I can help him to chase away nightmares, makes me feel wonderful.

He need to rest his body and mind. I love that I can offer that small amount of comfort to him.

Beep.. Beep.. Beep

Uhhh… I jump.. . whhhaatt… oh… Who set up alarm for this early morning???

I am still sleepy for pete shake. I stretched my body and groaning. Christian nuzzles closer to me and hugged me tightly.

"Good morning baby, did my alarm scare you?" Christian whispered in my ear and it tickled.

I turned towards him and caressed his sleepy face.

"No, dear, your alarm just surprised me a little. Are you still sleepy?" He put his face in my chest and pull my nipple in his mouth. Suckling it deliciously, I let my moan out.

My hand tugging his hair and give a little massage to his scalp. He is humming with my nipple still in his mouth.

After a early morning workout, I head to the shower alone, I put my hair up in a clip, and hurry through my shower! If he came with me, we'd never get out.

Deciding to cook egg white omelettes, with spinach, tomato and feta cheese, with whole wheat toast, and for breakfast, and I cut up fresh fruit to go with it.

I have the ihome playing and in my zone cooking when, I turn and give a start. Gail is standing there with a smile on her pretty face.

"Good morning Ana, I hope I didn't scare you." She say with a small grin.

" Oh no your fine… I mean, Good morning, Gail. I'm just concentrating on making breakfast for Christian and I. Sorry, about the mess I have made of the kitchen.!" I smiled at her

Gail smiled at me, saying "pish posh, I don't see a mess. And if there was one, I'd clean it up, that is my job" she say with a grin.

I ask her if she'd like to join Christian and me for breakfast. I could easily make another omelette or two.

She thanks me and says her and Jason have already eaten.

She expresses that she'd be more than happy to finish up for me.

" I really enjoy cooking, and don't get to it as much as I like to to my work schedule. That, and I wanted to make it for Christian." I know that I have a school girl blush going on.

Gail inquires if she could be of any help. Which I jump at the chance to ask her is she'd make some coffee. That machine is a little bit intimidating.

Not a problem, and she proceeds to makes the coffee.

"What intimidates you Ana? " Christian walk in the kitchen wearing his dark blue Armani suit. Hmm he look so delicious like that. I lick my lip and look at him. He know what I think and he give me smirk.

"Gail agreed to make the coffee? That space age coffee maker is what intimidates me!" I say to him.

I forgotten to brush my teeth and when Christian walk to kiss me. I duck it and I think I shocks him. He look disappointed but I quick explain to him.

"Sorry babe, I forgot to brush my teeth after I showered. I was in a hurry to make your breakfast. I don't want to kiss you with morning breath." I smile playfully at him.

He doesn't care about it , he leans down and kisses me and continues to kiss me. Wow!!

Everything is ready. I told Christian to sit down and eat his breakfast. Whereas I ran to brush my teeth and wash my face. I returned to enjoy breakfast with Christian. When I walked close to the kitchen I heard Gail say that she was happy to see me with Christian. And she felt I was the woman who was right for him.

"Christian I can see how happy you, and Ana make each other. I have never saw you smile like you do with her. I know it's not my place and Jason told me to stay out of it.

I just had to let you know. She's is the woman who suits you, she seems so crazy about you. And you her. Don't let her go. You will regret it the rest of your life if you do. Love like this only comes around once in a lifetime." she implores.

"You are right, Gail, I am very fortunate to have found Anastasia. She knows about my past, she knows everything about me. And has accepted me as I am. I always want to look after her and make her happy."

" Actually I am the one who are lucky in here Gail" I reply walking back in and pecking Christin on the cheek. Neither, realised I am standing there. " For the first time in my life I have met the man, who not just handsome but has the biggest heart, full of love for the ones he cares for" I walk to Christian open arms and kiss him with all my heart. I don't care even Gail can see our PDA, the man in my arms right now most important.

Gail smiles looking at us and I can see in her eyes if she is truly happy for us.

Christian says he has a change of plans. He has to head in for a meeting with Roz about a company he want to buy in Japan that's on the verge of bankruptcy. He is not sure how long it will take.

I want to make sure he know my schedule today. I want his full agreement when I ask Gail to help with the redesigning of the condo.

"Gail, If not too busy today, I would like to ask you to help me, Christian is wanting to redesign his condo, making it feel welcoming and comfortable. So, since you spend so much time here. I would love if you would give me your thoughts and feedback on what we choose" I tell Gail.

"I'm not too busy Ana. If I can ask, why are you changing the design? " Gail curiously asked.

"Gail, I want my penthouse to be more feel homey and more comfortable. This is the beginning of changes that will start my new journey." Christian tell her.

Gail just nodding her head sign she understands what Christian means.

Christian needs to go now because his meeting starts at 10 am. I walk with him to elevator, kiss him and wish him have a good day. I request that Taylor, keeps a close eye on him. That he is incredibly important to me. With a nod of his head, he agree to.

We make plans to have dinner together tonight. He says we will go out. I over ride him and say we are staying in and I will cook.

After he leaves, Gail and I start talking about what needs to stay and what has to go.

Both agree that the hard couch in the living room needs to go as soon as possible. Its like setting on concrete. We think the new design should have a vintage design feel. It will be great in the penthouse. We browse the internet, deciding that we really need to do is, go look for new furniture together. To get some ideas.

I need head home and change my clothes, I'll ask Kate if she wants to tag along with us. So Gail grabs her bag, and I grab mine, and we head down to my apartment.

What do you think about this chapter everyone??

Please leave me your reviews and if you have advice for me it will be great help too.

Thank you and have a nice weekend.

Xoxoxox..


	12. Christian's Mood

Hello lovely readers I'm back with chapter 13 for this story. Hope it can entertain your day a little bit. Wkwk

For my dear "snoppylover60" Thank you for all your help to make this story more better. And thanks for all advice you have given me.

️ ️ ️ ️

All the characters belong to EL JAMES.

I just put a little extra character for this story.

Enjoy your day and have fun.

️️️️Ntan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

CPOV

Taylor got behind the wheel of one of my Audi's to drive me to GEH. I still had the smile plastered on my face. I couldn''t be more happy. I got to wake up the last few morning with Ana in my arms.

Holding her in my arms at night. It is the best feeling ever. With her by my side, I can sleep peacefully with no nightmares. The feeling of contentment and rest that I have never felt in my entire life.

Taylor kept glancing at me in rear mirror. His face full of curiosity.

It is rare for me to have smile covering my face, I had never had a reason to smile so widely. I wore a more, cold, even with a harsher persona general . Not someone who'd welcome a chat up. But now, I don't think a mask would hid my smile.

"What is it Jason?? I can see you are want to asking me something. Ask away!!" He seemed little bit surprised with my bluntness .

"Permission to speak freely Sir? But in all the years that I have worked for you. I have never saw this look of utter happiness. Is it because of your girlfriend Anastasia Lambert, Sir?? " Before he could finish his question, I was nodding my head, agreeing…

"Yes Jason. I'm so fucking happy. It is all in thanks to my beautiful girlfriend. She make me so happy, I'm feeling like a new man Jason . She woke up my passion. Who knew that I could have love relationship?? But who knew that I could have this in my life. I was made to believe for years that this feeling was unattainable for me. That no woman would want me, I was to broken. But Ana has given me something I never knew I wanted. She has given me hope. She has given me love, she has giving me a fresh outlook for the future, being more than work and contracted sub's. "I smile a goofy smile to him. He just nodded, agreeing with me.

"Good for you Mr. Grey. I can certainly say, this new you is a refreshing change. I welcome whole heartedly." Jason say's with a nod of his head and small smirk on his lips.

"Jason I want you to make a ID card for Ana, she is to have access to my direct elevator and my floor. I am not sure how often she will come, but I hope it is regularly. Let security know of her clearance to come freely in my office. Do you need my briefing about Ana background check?" With a nod of his head, I tell him that I will have Welch email it to him. I think he is little curious about Ana, he has known of my taste of women and I know Ana are slightly same appearance but she is more than any of my ex subs.

"You can read it Taylor later in your office. After you read it, you will know that there is not reason to worry. She has a clean history. Her father is Frank Lambert… he has his own security for her you don't need to worry. I am in love with her Taylor… I have never said that to anyone before her. Not even my own mother." I say so solemnly

" I am happy that you found someone sir. She seems delightful." He says nodding. We finish are journey to GEH in silence, both lost in our own thoughts.

It seems like all morning, I have been bombarded with one tetious meet after another.

Finally my latest meeting is over now . I sit in my office, going over my emails. Going through some files which Andrea put on my desk. My phone starts ringing and it's my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hello baby. I am so glad to hear from you. How is your day?" I ask Ana and hearing giggles from her.

"Hey sweetie, are you busy??" She ask me but I never be busy for her. And I tell her so.

"No baby. How about your project today? Is Gail helping you with the interiors design changes ? "

"Yes she is. Now we are out for looking, getting ideas for your condo. We stopped and asked Kate to come with us. We have had the nicest time. Now we heading to eat lunch, Before continue to searching. But because I miss you so much, that's why I calling . To see if your free to meet up with us? " My smile plastering my face when I hear she missing me.

I miss her too although we have met this morning.

"I miss you too baby. Do you know I want say fuck about work and come meet you for lunch, then dessert back at my condo? I just want to spend my time with you all day. I have a lunch meeting here in twenty minutes and it will probably be as bad as the meetings earlier today were. My employees seem to need me here. "I say sadly.

It's the first time work is not satisfying me.

"Oh my sweet Christian. I feel the same way baby but I understand that you need for you to be at your office. We will meet up this evening, when you come back. Spending our night together again, wrapped around each other, ok?!" She is really wonderful girlfriend and her mature character comfort me. That's why I love her so much.

"Baby before I forget. I need to go to my parents house with Elliot. We are meeting to talk to to Mia. So it might turn into supper with my parents. I haven't been over in a couple weeks. I don't see my mother letting me leave. She is going to insist on feeding me a meal. Are you okay to spend a few more hours without me? I promise I will as quickly as I can. I want nothing more than to come home to you!" I hate that we will be separated for longer. But I can not put off talking to Mia, then I am heading home to her. Good lord, I think I am addicted to Anastasia! I think with a laugh. I hope there is no cure !

"That is fine sweetheart I can spend time with Gail and Kate in your place. We can have a girls night in. Maybe watch a movie or something . Once we get started the renovation work so go quickly. I am sure that Kate and Gail will head home before it is to late. Then when you get here, it will be just for us without anything on the way. Does, that good? "

"Yes ma'am. That sound good, I cannot wait! I love you so much baby. Thank you for understanding. I need to put stop to spoil my sister Mia. " I sigh loudly when thinking about Mia. I love her but sometimes she is spoiled brat.

"Okay, don't stress out about her. It will all work out. You need to be fair but firm.

Enjoy your delicious lunch and go be the Master of Your Universe. I love you Christian so much, can't wait to see you later baby. " I hear she give kiss from phone.

"I love you to my sweet Anastasia so fucking much. Later's baby. " We hang up and I continue with my day. It seem to have taken a better turn after talking to Ana. Finally five o'clock came. I told Andrea, I was leaving for the day, and had Taylor drive me to my parents house.

I want to be quickly finish with my little sister credit card drama and back home to my love.

Pulling in to my parents driveway, I notice that Elliot has beaten me here.

Great we can, get this done and then get out of here, as soon as possible.

Walking to front door my dad open it for me.

"Christian ,good to see you. How have you been son ?" My dad greets me.

"Hey dad, I have been great. How are you, how work?" I wrap both arms around his torso and give him a tight hug. I hug him a bit longer than normal, it's been way to long since I hugged my dad. He wraps both arms around my shoulders and hugs me back.

"I have missed you son," he says with a smile. I clap him on the back and say "me too dad." we walk into family room.

"Your mothers in the kitchen, if you need her, son. " My dad told me.

I nod my head and continue to walk, looking for my siblings.

Entering the family room, I set them setting on the couch. It is overlooking the sound. A beautiful view. But I am not sure either are enjoying it at the moment.

Mia is sitting next Elliot, her eyes are red and swollen from crying. I want you give her sympathy, but I know that is what got us in this mess to begin with.

Her actions, has consequences, and she needs to own up to this bullshit.

"Hey bro, you beat me here. Are you finishing up?? Or just getting started?" I shake Elliot hands. And lean down to give my bratty sister kiss on her cheek.

"Hello Mia. You look so horrible today." I tell her. She just nod her head will not make eye contact with me.

Mom walking from kitchen to greet us.

She is like always looking so beautiful like angel herself.

She smile when looking at me and Elliot.

"Welcome home my sons. How are you guys?" She give me hug first and off to hug Elliot.

We answer that we are good. Then looked pointedly at Mia.

When she looks down upon Mia face. She frowns and ask if she is alright.

Mia just nods, and wipes her nose and rubs her eyes.

She knew what Mia had done, as was respecting our wishes to handle Mia ourselves.

"We are good mom. We are just having a little chat about Miss Bratty here." Elliot say to our mother. Mia just keep silent, she knew what she was in for. To many time Ell and I had let her tears get her out of trouble. But not this time.

"Ok boys, when your done. Please go find your dad and tell him the food will be ready by then!"

"Mia, what were you thinking?" Elliot starts to question her.

Mia starts to wail.

I turn around from the view and look at her. Telling her "to turn that shit off! " It won't work.

She will getting her head out of her ass, and she is going to pay us back.

Until every dime is returned to us, we are taking her credit cards back.

We finally finish our little conversation with Miss Bratty. Finding our dad, while Mia goes to the restroom to freshen her face up.

We sit at the dining table, were we have shared so many meals. I don't think I have ever appreciated being together as a family before.

Or not in a very long time.

We start out dinner as it is served to us by mom's maid.

Elliot the first one who start the conversation.

"So, Mom and Dad, you obviously know what your darling daughter has been up to. Christian and I would like to tell you our punishment."

"God Mia what the fuck you are thinking using my and Christian credit cards like that. Then calling the company and pretending to be our wives? What the hell were you thinking?" Elliot is so mad, you can almost see the steam rolling from his ears. .

"Elliot Grey language!!! " Mom really doesn't like when we curses. All of us do, including Dad, we just try not to get caught.

"I'm so sorry, Elliot and Christian I don't know what I was thinking. I'm wrong I never intended to run it over the limit, but I figured you'd never find out. And since you were not married, they never no I wasn't your wife" She starts to explain.

I hold up my hand and tell her that I didn't want to hear it. She should never have done it.

She finally tell us what happened. She caught her boyfriend in bed with Lily her ex- best friend. Although we are sad, that she found out about the betrayal, she still was out of control. She will have her punishments.

I tell mom and dad that for me she is to work for me and Andrea, my PA, as Ros, and her PA Olivia, She is expected to start at eight am on Monday. When she is finished she will do the chores for Elliot, to clean his condo, doing laundry and all of his other cleaning. As he has no housekeeper. He expects her at his condo at seven pm Monday, Wednesday, Fridays and Saturdays. She will work for me Mondays thru Fridays.

Mia is in tears, saying it isn't fair. She has to work every weekend evening. Elliot asks dad to make up a contract stating what her punishment is, or she has to get a forty hour a week job to return our money.

I add that she is to start pulling her weight her at home to. There is no since in her not being able to help around here. Dishes, laundry, errands, all of it.

Everyone of us is guilty of spoiling her rotten.

Silent tears roll down her cheeks, she is not happy. But agrees to her punishments.

We stayed eating our meal, and just talk. Its had been a long time it had been a long time since we last had an unstrained, uncomplicated talk. Just as we finished the desert. Heading out to our homes. Giving my parents a parting hug, our phones ding at the same time.

When we check it both of us curse together.

"What the fuck is it this?? " Elliot and me curse together.

"Sorry Mom!" we say in unison…. Busted!

Mom give us stern look and dare us to curse again.

We head out into the night. Mom and dad walk us to the door, as we head to our vehicles.

"Bro we need go home now, or no any action for us tonight! "Elliot whispers taking his truck key, out of his pocket and jumping in the front seat.

"Why are you boys rushing?? Everything okay at home?" Dad asks with a sly smirk on his face… Oh yeah, he knows we got sexy pics from our girls on our phones..

I don't want to share about Ana to anyone right now. So I just say I have some work to complete at home.

Work.. Yeah work. Work to make my sexy as fuck girlfriend tired! Because of multiple orgasm I am going to give her.

What is she planning with sexy lingerie she's almost wearing.

I almost cum in my pants just looking at the picture that she send to me. Fuck she is hot! She really is a little vixen.

I glance up and notice that Jason, has the same look on his face as Elliot and I do. I poke Ell in the arm and point to Jason. Elliot cracks up laughing..

"You get a interesting picture too Taylor?" he calls out. Thank god, mom and dad had went back in the house!

Jason looks up at Ell and me, with a evil gleam, he gives both of us a one finger salute. And then tells me to

"Grey, get your ass in this car!"

With a chuckle, I climb in, he has taken off almost before my door was shut!! "

"Must have been a hell'va good picture Jason!" I say with a smirk… I am staring at my own.

On the way back to Escala, I stare at the picture Ana sent. I think about saving it as my background on my phone. But no way do I want some fucker seeing my girl dressed like this.

I have think about how much my life turn in just a few days. Ana really is an amazing girl. She is funny and has a calming effects on me.

Her understanding of my past are unbelievable.

Knowing she loves me, well, I now have everything!!

Taylor parking the car on our usual spot. Without waiting for him, I jump out, slamming the door shut and rush to the elevator, putting in code to penthouse. The elevator begins raising to the top. When the doors open, I see the most delicious sight.

In my foyer a line of light candles with an apple fragrance in the air. I hear soft music playing.

And the most beautiful woman, that I have ever laid eyes on..

Standing 20 feets away from me, in just her new lingerie, it is a breath-taking The floor-length kimono gown of lace in fuchsia and gold, luxuriously wrapping around her body and tying at the waist for a form-flattering finish.

She slowly unties the belt to reveal a matching body suit of fushia and gold lace and silk satin trim. It is finished with a silken fuchsia bow with gold chain tassels between the cups… she slowly lets the kimono slide softly off her shoulders and down her arms.

She has on Christian Louboutin's , leather heel of iridescent gold. The pointed toe silhouette is encased in mesh topped with sparkling crystals, these are the sexiest fucking shoe I have ever seen.

And yes, I know what kind of shoes they are.

Have you met my mother and sister?

As she steps forward as she begins to pivot slowly, giving me a complete look of all of her. She is a vision!! She turns around showing me a cut away back, that goes from her shoulders down to the curve of her ass…

She is trying to killing me.

"Good evening Mr Grey. How are you today handsome? " Ana slowly starts to stalk towards me… I meet her in the middle.

Taking her in my arms…

"What a absolute vision you are Miss. Lambert. I can honestly say, I have never seen anyone looking sexier than you are now. Did you buy this just for me Anastasia? You have my cock hard a steel, just looking at you baby… Is that what you want?? Wearing a outfit like this? Are you wanting my hard dick baby?" I say against her skin. While skimming my nose down her neck and on her shoulder. Leaving little nibbling kisses in my wake. Working my way back up until I reach her mouth…

Then I plunge my tongue inside and with her we begin doing the dance as old as time with our tongues…

She pulls back and looking at me…

She is giggling her sweet giggle. God this is the best sounds in the world. I can feel her breath in crook my neck, she humming the tones of the songs. It is NSYNC song This I Promise You .

We begin dancing to the song, holding each other closely.

She starts to sing along to the melody. Sweetly in my ears.

It's like she tell me what she feeling right now with the music.

when the vision around you brings tears in your eyes

And all that surround you are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength I'll give you hope

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call. Was standing here all along

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through..

This I promise you

This I promise you

We swaying until the music finished. I can't hold my tears which drop on her neck.

Ana has done the most romantic thing for me. It is not something I have ever experienced before.

it is so amazing feelings for someone's care for me deeply .

Ana… just Ana alone who can make me feel like this.

Like I deserve all the love I get from people around me.

Ana feels my tears wetting her neck, she look up to me, slowly kissing away the tears. That have fallen and are resting on my face.

"Baby, why you are crying? I hope this didn't make you sad. I just wanted to share with you this song. It makes me think of you." she caress my jaw with her lips .

I give her a trembling smile.

"No baby, I just feel so overwhelmed by your sweet gesture. No one ever had do this kind of romantic gestures for me. You are the one Ana who gives me such special gift. I love you so much baby. " I crush my lip to her's. I kiss her like my life depends on it. I want she know how much I love her and how grateful that she has came into my life.

"I love you to Christian. Always remember that. "

We are kisses, touches and moans.

Showing each other the love again and again until late at night.

Being intimate with Ana, is the best feeling I have ever felt.

Feeling what I feel right now, I can't describe it with words.

We collapse into bed. Being exhausted, we decide just to take our shower in the morning.. Together if I have anything to say about it.

And if I have to carry her into the shower.

I will!! I vow, a naked, wet Ana. Fuck !!

There is no better sight first thing in the morning! my exhausted dick just twitched.. I love morning sex..

I am getting hard again just thinking about her.

I just need to relax enough for sleep to pull me under. Resting beside my sleeping beauty.

My very own Angel!

Beep.. Beep.. Beep..Beep

That irritating noise, that wakes me from my slumber is my alarm.Why did I set it so early?.

I check and it's just half past six in the morning.

Ana begin to stirring and let out annoyed groan from sound of alarm. I quickly press to stop the sound.

"Christian you know if I love you right?? But if that alarm wakes me up tomorrow, this early… well, I promise I will kick your sexy ass. " I chuckles listening to her grumbles, she has a cute pout on her lip. I brings her in my arms and cuddling her. With a kiss her temple I whisper sorry for waking her up.

"I'm sorry baby. Let's just go back to sleep again. It's too early for wake up, and today I intend to go to office late. I don't have any meetings this early"

Ana drop her arms around my waist and nuzzled her face on my chest with mumbling she hate early morning. I chuckle listening to it, my girl are not a morning person .

My sleep was disrupted by the smell of coffee. I lean over to grab Ana, but her side is empty and cold. Ana must be awake, and has made coffee.

Inhaling deeply, I smell breakfast.. Along with the nectar from the Gods, also known as coffee.

I can get accustomed to this. In the morning your lover prepares breakfast and you can set and enjoy it and each others company.

After hitting the bathroom, and using the facilities, I head to the kitchen to greet my beloved.

I found her turning the omelette in the pan. Hugging her from behind she was surprised.

"Oh!" she squickes!

"Sorry baby if I surprised you. But when I woke up you not beside me and the bed felt so cold without you. " I nuzzled her crook of neck and peppering kiss on it. She wiggles her butt on my morning wood, while turning her head, to give me more access to her neck. I know she feels tickles of my morning whiskers .

"Good morning my love." she starts giggling...I live for that sound!

"Christian !! stop it you're tickling me!!

Give her one last lingering sucking kiss on the back of her neck. I notice a small purple mark! I do my own inward laugh. I wonder how long before she sees that I have marked her?

" I woke first because when I check the time it's already 7.30am and you need your breakfast before you head into work." Ana replies with one hand trying to reach the plates put our breakfast on.

After enjoying our breakfast together. I rise, putting our plates in the sink…

I reach my hand out and take Ana's…

"Shower with me baby. My shower is lonely without you." I mumble with a pout!

"Ok but no funny business Mr Grey. You need get to work. Come on, lets hit the shower"

She smiles at me an grasping my hand and we walk back to my room together.

We take shower together.That's it.. and trust Ana no funny business! It was just a shower. We get dressed together in my walk in closet what surprises me, is when Ana take one of my Armani shirts to put on her body. When I look at her she just chuckles.

"Sorry babe. I don't have any change clothes in here so I need to borrow your shirts. "

"Don't worry baby you can wear anything in my closet freely. And I like look at you in my clothes it is so fucking sexy. " I walk to her and give her a lingering, passion filled kiss. After saying goodbye, several times.. I am needy again.. But, I need to go to work.

Ana walks with me to the elevator.

"Mr.Grey," she whispered in my ear… "I don't have any clean panties either. So I am nude under your shirt!" winking at me, as she backs up. I feel my mouth pop open, as the elevator doors shut…

Oh Anastasia you little minx!! I reach down and adjust my cock… It's going to be a long damn day! I grin just thinking about her...

Arriving at my office with the taste of Anastasia still on my lips.

I find Ros standing my Andera's desk.

From the look on her face I'd say she is annoyed, Ha!! she pissed at me cause I came in late again today.

"Good morning Rosalyn, what is with the sour look this morning? I wave towards her face.

"Good morning Andera, how are you this morning. ?" greeting them.

Ros look at me like I have grow three heads and give me stink eyes.

Andrea who knows about Ana, from Taylor, replies that she is good.

Ros, being Ros will not be outdone. "Good morning boss. Do you know that you are late again today?? Christian , your taking days off, coming in late… this has never happened before." she look at disbelief and it so fun look at her comical face.

Yes I am always come to GEH every morning on 7:30, but the last couple of day, I played hooky and enjoy my morning with my girl.

"Sorry Ros I must have overslept." I say with a shrug of my shoulders and a smirk on my face…

"So what's got you out here harassing my PA? Don't you have your own PA to annoy?"

I can hear she huffing, because I am not give her completed reason of my tardiness the last couple of mornings.

She follows me, stomping in office.

"You need fly to Japan tomorrow Christian. We had some problem with Takahashi Manufacturing. And they have rejected me continuously. They want you to meet them

Directly. Mr Takahashi, is adamant that he speak only with you."

She lets me know as we set down at my desk.

I will have to fly out way earlier that I want to. But this business will save hundreds of jobs. And I can use their ships for transporting other good than just what they make.

"Ros you know I was planning on taking vacations time for next two weeks? Why can't be the one fly tomorrow? What is the reasoning for having me meet me?" I am getting frustrated. I have never taken a vacation since I have open GEH. Other than a weekend, leaving Friday evening and being back on Sunday. I am actually looking forward to this break.

"I told you already Mr.Takahashi, believes in the old ways. He only wants to deal with a man. They want to meet you directly to process our deal. What has happened that you want to leave for two weeks vacations? This is beyond your standard time away Christian. You have never taken any holiday or vacation since you started this company." Ros asks questioningly.

" I know it is unbelievable to have me take anytime away from work... but I've met someone Ros, and she is everything to me. I am in love with her. She is taking two weeks vacation and asked that I join her. So I am going!! Matter of fact, I am looking forward to it!

We are headed to Okinawa, Ros." I inform her..

Ros, looks gob smacked… Her mouth is opening and closing, eyes are wide…

"Girlfriend??... REALLY???" She squeals in a voice that would rival Mia's!

She jumps up and runs around my desk and gives me a hug and sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"I am so happy for you boss!! This is the best news I've heard all year! Wait till I tell Gwen! WoooHoooo!!! Boss has a girlfriend!" She dances a little inappropriate jig right in my office!!

"Yes Ros, girlfriend! I have a beautiful girlfriend and I love her so much. So close your mouth before the flys get in!" I give her smirk and I as I laugh at her reaction!

She sets back down and we finish up the details.

But now, I have to get back to my schedule, that is beyond screwed up.

It appears that I am to fly out two days early, fuck! My great mood is now gone.

I need tell Ana because, with her vacation starting Friday, and tomorrow is Wednesday and I don't know how long I will be needed to work on this deal. Fuck it!...I think to myself. I am going to be selfish and put myself and Ana before work. If that old bastard don't like it to bad!

I am going to inform Mr.Takahashi, that I am available to him, Thursday and Friday. Either he accepts that, or the deal is done. I will walk away without this, before I blow this time with Anastasia. Once I have my resolve. That this is no longer a issue for me. I get back to work…

I work on my paperwork for the Takahashi deal but I can't fucking focus on it right now.

I still don't know how to tell Ana about my business trip.

Time flies, before I know it, it is time for lunch.

I call Andrea, to get me some sandwiches.

Barking my command from intercom she informs me that Taylor has my lunch ready for me. He will be in shortly. .

What in the world going on? Taylor hasn't been sent to get my lunch before .

Andera ends my call, then someone knocking on the door.

Knock.. Knock..

"Come in… " I replied to the knocking on my door. Without taking my eyes off the file I was studying.

" I heard a nasty rumor today…" I lift my shocked eyes up and see the most tantalizing sight in front me.

"It seems like someone is a bit grumpy." she continues " Hello my handsome man... what has you so stressed?"

Anastasia standing just inside the door, carrying a picnic basket.

I am very pleasantly surprised to say the least.

She didn't mention that she would be joining me today at GEH.

What an incredible surprise this is.

I see a hint of lace peeking out of the top of her wrap dress,

Her dress is bold blood red but my eyes focus on the little bit of black lace….. My dick twitches in against my zipper. She is wearing her Christian Louboutin red suede 6 inch heels. They bring her up to just the right height.

But all I can see it a teasing bit of black lace that is covering her magnificent breasts…..

My dick is trying to break free out of my zipper.

I stand, stalking over to her like a predator..

I run my finger over the top of her breasts, lightly touch caressing them, and the lace that is peaking out….

My oh my, Miss Lambert… My cock is rock hard…

" Tell me what else are you hiding under that dress Anastasia." whispering..

I reach behind her and locking my door with a firm click.

What kind of mischief can we get up to finding out?? Hmmmm… I ponder.

One hand twines in her hair, pulling her mouth to mine.

The other strokes down from her breast, her ribs and around to clasp her amazing ass…

Gripping her cheek and giving it a good squeeze. I press my harden cock against her and grazing my hard shaft on her soft fabric covered pussy…

Ana grabs my shoulders for support. And I thrust my hips forward again and again. Letting her feel how hard I am.. How much I want her.

I start bunching her dress up. Pulling if higher so i can slip my hands underneath and feel the soft skin of her ass.

I slowly kiss her, lightly biting her lower lip and tugging it in my mouth.. Sucking on it, then changing angles and thrusting my tongue in her mouth.. She kisses me back with the same intensity that I kiss her.

Oh my god… what is she wearing as I feel the outline of the softest silk panties.

Stepping back I slowly undo the bow at her waist and open the dress..

What a amazing fucking present to me! I think.

This is a sublime fantasy come true, standing before me… I want to kneel at her feet, worshiping her.

Her breast are incase in a black lace and silk demi bra, in which cup and push up her

luscious bosom higher. The pink of her areolas and the tip's of her hard nipples can be seen from their hiding spots.

I gently run my fingers around, over and a tiny bit of her nipples hidden inside the cups of this fabulous bra. They get harder, pressing firmly in the cups. Popping up just a little bit so I can see more of them.

Moving my hands downward… looking for other treasures to find..

Silk and lace panties cover her hairless mound, and her peachy firm ass cheeks…

I trace my fingers from one side of her hips to the other. Making a outline of the lace design on her… my fingers tickling softly until they reach her center.

Which I an shocked and delighted to find that these are crotchless panties…

I almost shoot my load standing here!

Feeling her hot sweet pussying, rubbing my fingertips across her lower lips, my thumb pushing on her clit..

I take two of my fingers and push inside of her… Her wet heat is amazing…

"Oh,Anastasia, where did this little exotic number come from?" I moan..

She is panting when she replies that she got this and several others for our vacation.

She lowers her hands from my hair to remove my jacket, tie, shirt and pants and briefs in record time… reaching down, she takes off my sox's… Sox's on during sex is nasty she huffs

She stands, leaning forward telling me all the sinful things she has been thinking this morning… things that only I can do for her.

Only me that she wants to do them…

I pull one of her bra cups aside, taking the pert nipple in my mouth, I suck, nibble and kiss it until it is wet and and bright pink.

My cock is so hard and leaking.

"Ana, I am going to fuck you now" I lift her up in my arms, her legs wrap around me and I slam into her , we groan at the pure pleasure we feel. Hot, wet and so fucking tight… I set her on the edge of my desk so I can watch as my cock slides

in and out of glistening with her juices covering me.

"Fuck… Ana… " I moan…

to which she replied

"yes… Fuck Ana!"

"I'm going to cum…. I am…. oh... fucking Christ…. Please tell me your close sweet girl.. I've gonnaaa gonnaaaaaa .cum…."

"Yes… oh fuck, YES…. right there, don't stop… Oh please, don't ever stop fucking me…… Chris… harder,... oh …. Ohhh… Oooohhhhhh" She cries out louder than before

"Chriiiiiisstttttttttain…. Oh...ooooooooooooooo…." Ana yell coming all over my hard shaft…She clenches around my cock.. Holding it tighter.

I drive into her with long hard strokes, two or three more times,

"Annnnnaaaaaaaaaaaa" I answer with a yell of my own.. till I am shooting my hot cum in her..

We lay across my desk, panting, dragging in fresh oxygen into our lungs..

What a workout…

Looking down onto the most beautiful woman I have ever saw, I notice that her bra is still on. One boob is out, the other is being divided in two by her bra cup, Her underwear is hanging crookedly to one side, as I seem to have torn one side off… My shirt that I thought was off is still hanging on one wrist…

We looked wrecked… but on god, what a sight it is!!

"Not that I am complaining love, what brought this debauchery on?"

"Ummm well, I was thinking about packing for our trip. I came found this, and decided I wanted your opinion on it. Does it meet your exacting standards??? She asks with a giggle, with twinkling eyes

"Is this the type of undergarments that I should wear again??" She asking in such a questioning manner… I laugh… so hard. A deep belly laugh and she starts laughing to...

"Yes, Ana… Please feel free to wear this types of clothing everyday… Because I can guar-fuckin-tee I will be buried in your sweet pussy to the hilt. Everyday…" I say standing up and pulling her up with me.

We help each other right our clothes. Although her panties are a lost cause. I finish removing them from her leg. Since only one side survived the tyst. I bring them to my nose, inhaling deeply, turning around picking up my pants, depositing her ruined lace and silk panties, in a pocket, with a "those are mine!" and little smirk on my face.

A sly little grin shows up on her mouth..

She helps me unbuttoning the cuff button and we toss my shirt aside.

Setting down, still naked, we enjoy the submarine sandwiches, chips and fresh fruit that Ana has brought for our lunch. She has green tea for us to drink. I was very glad that she brought me two sandwiches..

I was fucking starved…

Or maybe starved from fucking..

Anyway..

I tell her about what had me grumpy. About my sudden meeting with the owner of the company, Mr Takahashi, and that I needed fly there.

Surprisingly she offer me to accompany me for go to Japan earlier than we plan. I can breathe again now.

I don't know if I could be separated from her.

I am so glad she has offered to go with me, and that I will not be alone in Japan.

This is why I love Ana cause she always know how to make me feel relieved and stress free.

I love this incredible woman so much and I want her with me forever.

I know that I will marry her. Not just yet. But I will.

We eventually hit the shower in my in-suite, redressing and a kiss or ten before I started to walk her to the elevator.

As we stepped out of my office. Ros and Andrea, Tylor and and Olivia are standing by Andera's desk. All with knowing smiles on their faces.

Ros step's forward, wrapping her arms around Ana's shoulders.

Thanking her for making me a happy fucker to work for…

Looking at me over Ana's shoulder, she gives me a thumbs up! She pulls back

"Ana, if I wasn't with Gwen and you were gay, I'd steal you right out from under bossman's nose. But in all honesty, thank you for making him happy!" She says so earnestly, that Ana immediately tears up.

"Ros, Christian has told me so much about you. I know that he'd be lost if you were not by his side. And he makes me just as happy!" she looks at Ros and the rest of the staff.

"Well, I think your lunchtime is over, an I need to head out. I have a few other errands to run." Leaning over Ana gives me a smooch, turning walking to the elevator…

"damn.. She has a fine ass…" Ros whispered to me… I turn, looking at her bug eyed!

What the…. She just cackles walking away saying I had it bad.

I look at back at Taylor, Andrea and Olivia, and they all laugh and go back to work.

I do have it bad… with a spring in my step, I head back to my office.

My day just got a whole lot brighter!

Five o'clock can not get here soon enough!!


	13. Flying to Tokyo

New chapter for this story are come out!!! Please enjoy reading it and have a nice day everyone.

Like always my biggest grateful for my beloved "snoopylover60". Thank you for all your help and your guidance. And thank you for your help to make this story more interesting.xoxoxoxxo

All the characters are belong to EL.JAMES.

Love,

Ntan.

APOV

Wow..

Apparently preparing clothes for a trip for 2 people turned out to be not as easy as I thought. Usually when I have to fly, I just bring the clothes I need. But this time I will accompany Christian for a business trip to Tokyo. And now I'm preparing the clothes we need for the next week two weeks.

I found out that he was going to leave for Tokyo earlier than we planned. And was not happy about it. I found out from Taylor. When I had Gail call him, I spoke with him about bringing lunch. He told me to please come. That Christian was not happy! He would be having to leave earlier than expected to fly to Tokyo.

I am so glad Taylor let me know what was going on.

So,I offered to to accompany him. I knew that neither one of us would be happy being separated.

So first we are heading to Tokyo, and then heading to Okinawa.

After our afternoon delight, we did enjoy lunch that Gail and I packed together.

I could see his internal struggle with needing to go and to not wanting to disappoint me.

So I offered to go. The look of relief on his face was instant.

A smile that light up the whole room. I knew I made the right decision.

Leaving him, and heading to get a few more pieces of the lingerie similar to what we had destroyed earlier and some bikinis swimwear for me to pack and take with us.

"Ana.. Baby…. where are you? "Christian's faint voice, was what I heard, when I stuck my head out of his closet. Stepping out I heard him again, from the direction of the foyer.

Knowing that he just returned from office. I glanced at the clock next to the bed. It now at 6pm.

I lost track of time, while I was busy packing all of our clothes that we would need when for our Japan trip.

"In bedroom,babe….."

I call out , that I am in our bedroom…

When I will walk to meet him. Christian is in front of me. I jumped a little because I didn't hear him walk into the room.

"Hi there baby." He leans in giving me a kiss. Putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer, he kisses me again… I never get tired of kissing him..

"Baby what are you doing?" he ask me...

Looking down at the bed covered in our clothes with two suitcases setting open.

"I'm packing for us, for when we're in Japan. Baby, can you get your own toiletries because I not sure, what you'd like to take with us." he still look at me confused.

"Ana why didn't you tell Gail to pack my suitcase?" he questions..

"She is the one always that packs me. She gets me everything I need. Everytime I go away on a business trip." Christian told me.

"I know, Gail offered to prepare everything for you today.. But I want to prepare this for you and since this is my first time traveling together. I wanted to prepare for my beloved's needs.

So I turned her down. I want to be the one that helps you get pack up and ready to go. Gail is so wonderful… She is going to help me to supervise, all the renovation that will take place and she also put in a lot of work to help me choose new decorating items." I explained to Christian.

And I'm also rather uncomfortable for Gail to pack Christian underwear.

Although I know it is silly of me, and it's not new to her. Still I'm a little uncomfortable. I want to be the only one handling my man's underwear.

" Okay that's fine. You can do everything you feel comfortable doing yourself. I don't want you to be tired because tomorrow we have to leave very early. You know you're not morning person!'' he mocked me.

I hit at his arm softly and pouting my lips. He laughed at my reaction. He leans down and kisses my pouting mouth…

After finishing up getting everything we need to put in the suitcases. Christian and I enjoy a leisurely dinner together.

I am so tired, being busy, starting from early morning I don't think I have stopped arranging things. Starting from choosing the right decoration for Christian penthouses, making lunch, arranging clothes for our vacation. Hitting my apartment, going through my mail, and getting stuff from there and bringing it back up to Christians apartment.

Luckily Gail cooked us dinner. Which was fabulous and much appreciated. I start yawning.

"Baby, are you tired? " I just can nodding my head cause I lost my energy to reply him.

"Come now!! Let's take quick shower and get you to the bed. "Christian picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room.

We walked into the bathroom, he set me down and then he turned on the shower and let it go until the water warmed.

He helped me take off my clothes because I am so exhausted.

We had quick shower and off to bed without wearing anything.

It is our new routine when we sleep together, nude, wanting nothing between us.

We like the feeling of skin to skin.

We're asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

Christian like always cuddling in my side he wrap me tightly like a vine.

I woke up from my sleep because I need to pee. When I saw the hour it was still 4:30 in the morning. We still have 10 hours for flights to Japan. I immediately went to the toilet to pee after washing my hands heading right back to bed. Actually I was still sleepy but after seeing Christian's naked body my desire to sleep was replaced by desire.

Christian is very strong, he has a beautiful body for a man.

He has muscular body his height like the GQ magazine model.

I'm sure a lucky girl who had this adonis as my sinfully hot and sexy, handsome boyfriend.

I want to jump at him right now but I don't want to disturb his peaceful sleep. So I choose to sleep again until our alarm rings, I put my head on his chest. Nuzzled my nose to smell his unique scents I let my eyes to close again until it is time to wake up. Feeling his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him. Even in his sleep, he keeps me tightly by his side.

Christian and I do the last minute checks for our trip to Tokyo.

He is in his home office, to pick the files for his meeting, I know he is little bit feel sorry because we need fly early to Japan because his meeting.

He feels like imposed on my plans with Kate. But the true Kate more than fine to fly on Friday with Elliot.

For me I will be fine for go early with him, thinking that we can strolling around Tokyo after his meeting. I choose to wear my mini V Neck dress in blue sky color. Its fall around my mid thigh and comfortable enough if I feel cold later in the plane I can put my cardigan which I put in my bag.

"Anastasia.. Baby.. We need go to air field now before we late! " I hear Christian from outside the room.

"Coming babe.. " I walk out to meet him in the foyer. When my eyes meet my delicious boyfriend, I see what he wearing right now his white Armani shirt with 2 buttons undone and he roll the sleeves until his elbow, with dark blue pants and loafers to completing him .

Wow I get damp just looking at him. I wet my lips with the tip of my tongue…

And I know he knows what he does to me... he give his signature smirk and walks up to me

"Baby you look so beautiful in this blue dress. And I can see that you eye fucking me right now, but not haven't much time. So as quick as we can out from here and boarded onto the plane and the quicker we can join the Mile High club. Would you like that my little vixen?" the seductiveness of his voice make me wetter.

"Ok Mr Grey, you better hurry up and let us get aboard that plane!! Once the seat belt light is off, I want you to take me to the bedroom and fuck me with that big hard cock of yours.

I want to join that club too" I whisper back seductively, looking at his wide eyed stare.

I grab his hand and together we start walking to elevator.

Almost near to elevator door I remember to need to say goodbye to Gail first.

After spend enough time with her lately, she become like my second mother to me.

I spot her beside the sofa, smiling at me. I run back quickly to give him hug and whisper to her.

"I'll see you in two week, thank you for helping me with renovations. Bye mama Gail, I love you." I kiss her cheek and I can see she has tears in her eyes.

I believe it is because I call her mama Gail. She had told me before she want have children, but was unable to. I wave my hand, as we climb in the elevator, turning back to Christian, together we ride down to get in the car. Taylor will return after dropping us off at the airfield. I am sure that he will keep Gail from getting to lonely. I grin looking up at him, remembering the outfits that she bought to keep him entertained!

Arriving on the airfield I spot Christians jet with GEH name on.

It's big jet with silver white colour. I turn to Christian and smile to him.

"What do you think about my jet beautiful? "

"hmm… It is big same size with Lambert's private jet when yours are silver, daddy's is little bit more colorful." I giggles and he is chuckles at me.

"Come on now Miss Lambert! I can't wait very long to have you in my jet. You are the first person, outside my family to fly on my plane." He wink at me.

"I'm so excited to fly with you, Christian ." Laying my palm on his chest. We are soon out from the car , looking at Taylor, and Ryan. Ryan will be our security for this trip. Watching as they load our luggage on the jet.

So Ryan will be with us on the flight. My CPO Candy, will meet me on airport after we land.

I call my mom yesterday to inform her that we are leaving early than expected.

Letting her know that I will need Candy earlier also. She will let Candy know , so she will meet us at the airport in Tokyo.

Christian and I hold hands as he follows me up the stairs unto the plane. Walking together as we enter his private jet. Christian is behind me like a gentleman. I felt his eyes fixed on my ass, I deliberately walked while swinging my hips to impress him. Smack ... I jumped in surprise, when he gives my butt a swat.

"Behave baby! Don't make me take you in this ladder. I don't want give other people a show. " he try sounds stern with me but from his lips against my ear, whispering just to me… I feel a little smirk form on his mouth .

"Oh Mr Grey didn't you know if keep your eyes fixed to women ass are it is a insult?!"

I say nonchalantly to him.

"You are mine baby so I can freely look at your sexy ass anytime. And I'm have never look at other women ass the way I watch yours… your ass, is the only ass I want."

Boarding the jet we were greeted by the pilot, co pilot and the flight attendant. Who will be serving us on the flight.

I recognized the pilot named Stephan he was one of the pilots at Gray Airlines.

And what really surprised me was that the flight attendants who were going to be with us were one of the people I didn't want to deal with at the moment. Miley Cruz …

"Welcome aboard Mr Grey and miss.. " the pilot greetings us.

"Hello Stephan. This beautiful lady are my girlfriend Anastasia Lambert. Baby, Stephan are my private pilot, and Dan, the co pilot."

"Hello." I greet and shake their hands.

From corner my eyes I can feel Miley eyes on me. I know she is surprised find me with our big boss together.

And I know she had crush to Christian because she always talking about him when we had meeting at GA main office.

"Good morning Mr Grey, welcome. I'm Miley Cruz I'll be your flight attendant for this flight." she purrs and her voice sound so fake. She emphasizes "your"...

Oh lady, please! Your desperation is showing!

Christian ignores her as he just turn to talk to Stephan.

"Where is Natalie? Why she not the attendant for our flight today? " Christian ask.

Miley face fall listening to him. Get it in your skull bitch, he is not interest at you. Guess my jealousy is showing.

Stephan tell Christian that Natalie, his regular attendant, has family emergency at the moment. So this is the replacement attendant. Just for this flight he assured him.

" Find out when she can be back. Fly her out to meet us if you can Stephan" Christian stresses. He is not liking Ms. Miley!

We walk to our seat, as a gentleman Christian let me sit on inner seat near the window. Miley keep giving me the evil eye.

But I just ignore her. She has always been someone to be her sugar daddy.

She see's Christina as a meal ticket, if she can get her claws into him. Which isn't going to happen! Grrrr.

Like always, Christian can't keep his hands off of me.

Any reason to touch me, he does. He helps me with my seat belt, making sure my seat is comfortable.

"Baby you do know right, that I can put on my own seat belt. Your company pays me to wait on passengers. You didn't forget that it is part of my job to help the passengers , checking their seatbelts, stowing their luggage overhead. Making sure all electronic devices are turned off.??" I throw smirk at him but he just wink at me. Perverted boyfriend !! I love it! I chuckle to myself.

"I know baby!! But your flawless skin always calling me to touching you so I can't help it. I don't want to help it. I love touching you. Kissing you, showing you how much I truly love you!" He kiss me soundly and he doesn't care who is watching.

Stephan make his call if the plane preparing to take off.

In 15 minutes we in the air, and have leveled off .

When the seat belt sign off. I'm pulled out of my seat, and am on Christian lap.

We don't care even that security and Miley can see what we are doing.

I am used to this, at home together, Christian's thighs are my permanent seat.

Christian and I are always touching each other.

"What you want my little vixen? " he lick my ear shell, and it turns me on immediately.

I grind my ass on his hard dick for give me some friction on my hot core.

"Mr Grey, I think you promised me that we'd be joining the Mile High Club. So now I need you to take me to your private bedroom, fucking me with this hard cock I feel, let's join this club! "

I make my sounds as needy as I can. And I think it work, because I feel his dick becomes harder than before.. And he pushes his hips up! Oh lordy he is hard!!

"oh baby, you are playing with fire sweetheart. When I take you in my room, I promise you will be satisfied and your little pussy will be sore." He kisses the shell of my ear, and I moan out loud.

My body craving his touch. I want him…. NOW!

"Please babe, take me now and make me scream your name loudly. I need you inside me now baby!! " shit for someone that just lost her virginity a few days ago. I am very horny.

Christian seems okay with that. He seems to like me horny all the time.

Without warning he picks me bridal style and walks to his room on the jet.

When we go to pass Ryan, he stops him, tells him two things. , 1. he and her, pointing at Miley will need to head to the front of the plane and take a seat., and 2, tells him that to not let anyone disturb us. That includes that irritating girl that is the attendant. Not even bothering to be nice about it..

He say we will let him know if we need something, but otherwise, nobody had better knock the door disturbing us.

Miley give me a dirty look , when as Christian starts walks us past her.

But stops and says "You need to to head up the the front of the plane and get comfortable. We will not be needing your services the rest of the trip! I saw how you were looking at the Ms. Lambert, and your rudeness will not be tolerated. YOU will be dealt with when we land. Do you understand Ms. Cruz? For the remaining trip you are to follow what Ryan says. I do not trust you, Ryan is watching you prepare everything that anyone requires on this flight."

"Yes sir, I apologize." she mumbles.

Ha! Bitch… He is mine!!!

"Are you okay with that Ryan?" he asks him. With Ryan, "Yes sir. "

We are on our way again.

Christian is a man on mission.

To make me sore the rest our flight and it is so welcome. When the door closed our clothes quickly hit the floor.

Our bodies become glued together, we take turns between making in love and fucking until we can't go for another round. Exhausted and hungry. We take a break.

We spend the rest of our flight inside the room, he notifies Ryan to bring us food to the door. Ryan also saw how the little tramp was eyeing him and I.

Christian informs him wants her nowhere near us.

He tells me that he will be dealing with her after our vacation. He is going to contact Natalie himself, and see if she is okay, and if possible have her fly to us.

Either way Miley is being sent home!!

But the rest our journey we use for making love or fucking each other brain out.

Like he said before, my lady parts has became sore and we need the rest.

Whispering I love you's, before we finally succumb to sleep.

Being entwined around each other in the bed. Like always, we can't stop touching

even in our sleep.

I cannot get enough of this man, and I try to show him in every way possible.

We find our rest somewhere over the ocean, heading to Tokyo and vacation.

Meanwhile in Seattle, Kate which alone at their apartment was packing her luggage for trip to Okinawa.

Kate POV

Oh, God. It's very quiet this apartment without Ana and Josh.

But it doesn't matter later in the evening, Elliot will be coming over and spending the night. My life had some major changes since moving here.

Previously my days were only spent with Ana and Josh, and work.

But after meeting Elliot everything changed.

Our meeting with the Grey brothers was the cause of the changes in our days.

Ana who is now dating Christian, is staying mostly at Christian's, coming in to grab clothes and leave again. I think she will be moving in with him soon. I cannot be more happy for her. Ana looks very happy with Christian and it also makes me happy for my best friend. She had never been in a relationship with a man before. But Christian took one look, and fell in love with her. And she with him. It was fantastic to watch my best friend fall in love.

Their relationship that is still very new, but they look like they have been dating for a long time. They are constantly touching, and kissing. They just want to be near to each other.

Besides Ana who has a relationship with Christian. I am also dating Elliot, who is none other than my boss's older brother.

How to describe Elliot ... Elliot has a handsome face no less than his younger brother, he also has a stocky body, blonde hair and hazel eyes that are more green than blue. I also knew of his reputation as a playboy here in Seattle.

He is a one night stand guy. But no one ever says a bad word about him.

He seems to leaves them satisfied.

Actually when he asked me to have dinner with me I was more than a little hesitant.

One night stand guys are generally the types I avoid!

Players are just not my thing.

After my bitter experience with my lover at the college, I still wake up in a cold sweat some nights.

But his persistence in making sure that I was different from the woman he had dated before made me change my mind. And he has really proved it to me. In our several date's together.

He even went to church even though he hadn't been since he was 15. T

he same age Christian was I believe from what Ana said.

But to prove his sincerity to me, he was willing to come with me at the mass last Sunday morning.

Hearing the door open and close. Kate leaves her packing to see who came in.

She find her cousin Josh come back home from his visit of his girlfriend at Toronto.

"Hey buddy, you're back early. Don't you said last time you will gone for ten days?

But it just a week and you home already." Kate walk and give her cousin welcome home hug. She can see her cousin looks so tired.

"Hello Katie cat. Yeah I got called in to substitute one of pilot who can't fly cause his wife in labour. So I need to co pilot with Paul Clayton. I hate that guy!" Josh throw his body on the sofa.

"No, shit. You will be flying with that scumbag…. Ugh. Poor guy! I'd ask for a raise, just having to set next to him... So where the destination this time? " Paul Clayton are one of pilot in GA. He has it bad for Ana but she never give him the time of day. She always short and cold toward him. He is completely oblivious that she can't stand him, and asks her out at every chance.

"Okinawa, for this Friday. And then we fly back two days later, it's a night flight.

Hey, don't you and Ana to fly out to Okinawa this weekend?? "

"Yep that right. But the plan has changed. "

"Speaking of, where is she? Why hasn't she came down to welcome me? " Josh turn his head trying to find Ana.

"She left to go to Tokyo this morning. I will meet her in Okinawa in two days." Kate tells him. She starts to text Elliot. Telling him if her cousin are back already at home.

"Wait why she did she fly to Tokyo? I thought she had off for two weeks like you!" he looks confused.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know. She has a boyfriend. And he had a urgent meeting in Tokyo so she accompany him." Kate tell him with her eyes still focused on the phone.

"She whaaat… She She had boyfriend? When, who, how?? a very confused Josh asks.

He new that Ana never had been interested in a man.

"Oh… you thought she batted for the home team?? Kate says with a giggle.

"No, I knew she wasn't gay. Not that there's anything wrong with it.

It is not that, but she hasn't shown much interest in a man before. We just moved here.

She got herself boyfriend, it is a bit odd you know. And you know that your own brother, Ethan has had crush to her for a long time. He really has it bad to her." he states truthfully.

Ethan Kavanagh has it bad for Ana but she always gentle when she rejects him.

Mostly avoiding him when she can, or whenever they are in the same room. She is never rude, just not inviting conversations either.

"I know, I know, I know, he has it bad for Ana. I will tell him again soon that she's not interested at him. He seriously needs to move on, now that she has. Maybe he will.. But don't think he will be happy to hear her news! Oh, Ana boyfriend also lives in this building .

He's the one that owns the penthouse." I say with a little smile, can't wait to see this reaction!

Josh looks even more surprised, finding out she knows the penthouse owner.

He knows who owns said penthouse!!

None other than the big boss and owner of GEH, and GA. The one and only one Christian Grey.

"The Penthouse?? Mr Christian Grey, owns the penthouse! ... so you are saying that Ana is dating our boss? Or our bosses, bosses, boss Mr. Grey? " he shaking his head, asking her in disbelief.

Kate just nods, "Yep! She is. And she is crazy in love with him. I have never, ever, ever seen her this happy Josh. She just beams!!! She is so in love with him. And he loves her just as much, if not more. He was going to blow off the Tokyo deal, if she hadn't went with him." She says, before looking back at her vibrating phone.

Beep.. Beep Kate see she has a new message from Elliot.

That's ok babe. How about you staying with me tonight in my place? I want to meet your cousin if he is around. E

Smiling Kate thinking it's a good idea.

"sure babe, do you want to pick me after your work? Or you just give me to drive over? I will need your address. K

no princess, I can't let a beautiful woman like you drive alone. You need a escort like a princess. So be waiting for me!! I call you when I get on Escala. E

Kate reading his message giggling, she doesn't realise she is blushing.

He is so sweet and funny.

"sure my prince charming. Waiting you right here so you can rescue me!! LOL. See you later babe. Xoxo. K

Laters baby. One handsome prince charming to the rescue ! Lol xoxox. E

Kate's laughing, reading his reply. He is so funny, and so confident with himself.

But it's true Elliot is one fine, handsome man.

Josh looks on in fascination at his cousin. It has been entirely to long since seeing her so giddy and excited. She even has a blush on her cheeks.

It is amazing and heartwarming to she her happy!!

Starting from when she found out that her boyfriend cheating with her ex best friend when she went to the college.

After that, Kate become closed off to any man. She focused on her studies.

Only hanging out with him, Ana. She lost a lot of trust to that douche's actions! Thinking about it makes him want to kick his ass again.

"Why you looking at me like that Josh?" Kate raised her eyebrow. She can see he has questions that he want to ask.

"It is nothing much, I am curious to know why you look so giddy and excited right now? You look like a lady in love! Did you win the lottery? "he ask amused. Kate roll her eyes before answer him.

"Noooo. My boyfriend will be picking me up later, so I just exciting to see him. Also he wants to meet you if you around to." Kate answer him truthfully.

Josh can't believes what he hears right now.

He away for a week, but both of the girls who are like his own sisters, got boyfriends for themselves.

Elliot POV

Katherine Kavanagh…

This girl start from the first time I met her in elevator. I know immediately she is different from others girls.

She has strawberry blonde hair like usual girl I like but her eyes are emerald green.

Her body is fucking sexy as hell.

I think she will be the one I will spend the rest of my life with I will leave my whoring life behind.

After one time our dinner I know it she is the one I want.

When we had sex the first time she honestly told me that she had sex just a few times with only 2 boys.

And it was been 3 years the last time she did. Wow how she can life without sex after experiencing it herself.

Once we have sex, I can't explain how much I love it.

We not just fucking around but I was make love to her.

And the feeling so overwhelmed!

Now she is my girlfriend and I am happy with this relationship, and not forget my brother.

He is now officially has a girlfriend, and he is dating is my girlfriend best friend.

Wow, it was a great double date , we had after church the other day, having much fun.

I laugh out loud remembering Ana tearing into Christian! The look on his face… priceless!

He and I were both surprised when the girls ask us to accompany them to church.

It's my very first experience with church date.

This week I am finishing up some loose ends. Then letting my team handle the workload. Cause, I'm taking time off to go on vacations with Kate, Ana and Christian.

This is looking up to be a fun trip and a interesting summer for us four.

Once I was finished with work, I head over to pick Kate up and bring her back to my place.

We can't stay in her apartment because her cousin back from his trip already.

I don't want to stay alone tonight, cause for last few days, she has been beside me every night.

With her cousin at home so I am bringing her home with me. I spot her and a guy standing near Escala's main entrance with small duffel back in her hand.

When she spot my truck, smile carving in her lips. She wave her hand to me.

"Hello baby, miss me today? " I kiss her lips, when I get out of my truck.

"I did," she replies, "Elliot, this is my cousin and other roommate Josh. Josh meet Elliot" she waves her hands around like she is on a talk show.

I stick my hand out to him " Nice to meet you Josh, Kate has told me a lot about you."

"You to man, and I hope it was the good things she told you." Josh responds with a firm handshake.

"All good man. When we get back from vacation, we need to get together with my brother Christian and Ana, and go have a beer or something." I say, wrapping my arm around Kate and bringing her close to me.

"Sound good. I will see if maybe Paxton can fly down and meet with us to. She is finishing college, and tries to come down and see me every couple of months. I fly to her more. Perk from working for a airlines." Josh continues, " you two, have a good evening. I am in search of food! Heading down to the bar to get some hot wings and watch the game with a couple of my friends."

We say goodbye and I maneuver Kate until she is is inside my truck. I grab her bag and toss in in the back seat.

Leaning forward, I pull her close and kiss her.

"hmm.. Miss you so much babe." She murmurs in my lips.

"Now miss Kavanagh, are you ready to visit my bachelor house? " she beaming at me and nodding her head.

"Do we need buy the groceries first Elliot? We need eat dinner." she inquires.

"What do you fancy for dinner babe? Or we can hit restaurant first, then head over to my apartment?" Kate know how to cook simple meals, but my appetite always big so I need a bigger meal.

"I will go with anything you want babe. Cause I know your big appetite, so it's maybe its better to dinner out." she agrees.

I give her another kiss and drive us to Pike Place Market.

Letting her lead us to her favorite restaurant there.

It is my first time to have relationship with women other than *fuck and duck* . But from the very beginning I land my eyes to this beauty girl, I know she is the one I want as my exclusive girlfriend. I will use my best to be a better man for her and leave my man whore style behind.


	14. In Tokyo

**_My weekly update story for chapter 15 is out lovely readers. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter._****_For all readers who give reviews, thank you love for like,love and support this story. All your reviews means so much to me.xoxoxo_**

**_If_****_ in this story have a word which make you guys thinks that rude. I'm really sorry, I never had initiative to make you angry._**

For**_ my beloved great "Snoopylover60" Thank you for your all advices and help me make this story better than what I write. You are the best. Xoxoooxo_**

**_All the FSOG characters are belong to EL.JAMES._****_ I just put little bit new characters from my imaginary ._****_Lemon allert!!!_**

Chapter 15

CPOV

The alarm on my phone goes off and quickly shut it off.

I get up, crawl into the shower to wake up. Then get ready to go to the meeting.

Anastasia is still fast asleep, while I get ready to leave for a meeting with Takahashi.

the company I am wanting to l buy.

After we landed in Tokyo last night, we headed straight to the hotel, and immediately, took a quick shower to wash off the plane smell and fell into an exhausted sleep.

The time difference with Seattle, then the jet lag has exhausted us.

Ana not being an early riser to begin with… Yeah, she is sleeping hard!

"Baby, Ana," I cooed as I brush her hair off her face with my fingertips. "Honey, can you open those beautiful baby blues for me?"

With a small smile, she opens her eyes and they shine for me.

" I need to leave now, for my meeting sweet girl. But I will meet you after I finish, okay baby? "

I whispers to my beautiful girl who is blinking up at me.. . She starts to rolls over towards me, cupping my cheek in her small hand.

"Good morning handsome, ...your heading out now?" She still tired and I want her to continue to rest.

"Yes baby, I need to leave shortly, but I should be done by lunch time. You can go back to sleep. I just wanted to let you know that I was about to leave. I don't want to go without saying goodbye to you." I gentle kiss her soft lips.

"Hmmm… K.. I will nap for awhile longer. And I will be waiting for you to come back.

So we can go sightseeing together later." she puckered her lip to me and I give her chaste kisses to accompany me until I see her again later.

Ryan is ready to head out with me to the meeting.

Today he isn't driving , the hotel has arranged a driver for us.

I want to close the deal as soon as possible and back to my girl.

APOV

I finally woke up , I needed to relieve myself, and hit the shower again.

It's so quiet without my darling man in here with me. I use this time alone to make my plans for the day.

But I need my friend , CPO aka CPO Candy's input.

Listening to the phone ring, I wondered if she was going to pick up.

She ends up answering after 3rd ring, of the second phone call!

"Hello… ahem" she clears her throat, and tries again… "Hello.." she say bit clearer but still groggy. I don't feel so bad for sleeping in, even my CPO, wasn't awake yet.

Candy, Kate and I are not early risers. Willingly!

"Good morning Candy, still sleeping I see? " I say with a bit of a giggle.

"Haha Ana you caught me! Sorry , that I overslept. I was wiped out last night, it must have been the jet lag. So what's up girl??… " this is why I like her.

She is like a friend instead of an employee of my parents.

I've known her since I was adopted, and moved in with the Lambert family.

Her father is my dad's CPO. She is just a few years older than myself, and we are more like friends. But she is also very protective of me.

"That's ok! Seriously, I only just woke up myself. I was wondering if you want to go eat breakfast with me here in cafe hotel?"

"Sure doll, just let me take shower and I will pick you up in your room. Where is Mr Grey?"she questions.

"Christian have meeting early this morning. He and Ryan his CPO left already. But plan on meeting up with them for lunch later. That is if his meeting doesn't run over. " I explain.

I quickly dress and put my hair up in a high ponytail. I put on my The Ballast Denim Skirt with side Buttons, and Off-Shoulder Short-Sleeve Smocked Crop Top, and my low top sneakers for comfort. I know that I will be walking around a lot today.

Doing my makeup light. Which is mostly a swipe of my mascara and my lip gloss. I am out the door just as Candy knocks! We make sure to grab our bags and wallets, cell phones and ID cards.

After breakfast Candy and I decided to see what Ginza area has in the area of clothing.

Ginza is very close to the hotel where we are staying in, so we just walk around taking in the sights and sounds.

I send a quick text message to Christian to let him know what our plans are.

Letting him know we are heading out.

**_*Hey baby, I know that you're probably still in your meeting, I don't want to bother you,_****_I just want to let you know that I am going to the Tokyo Ginza Plaza with Candy._****_So when you finish up your meeting, let's meet in there, okay._****_I Love you Christian. Xoxoxo. A*_**

I press send and slip my phone in my purse. I look up too see Candy, to see she already waiting for me outside.

Walking around together , we head to the shopping center, on the way to the plaza we find many vendors who sell cute things.

We look at so many wonderful things.Admiring things here and there.

I see an older woman, she is selling jewelry and accessories.

Stopping in front of her, I take a look around spotting many pretty things.

But, soon my eyes fall upon a couple's bracelets with infinity symbol carved in stone, in the middle of the bracelets.

I don't know why, but I had a pull to these bracelets, I really interested in them. With gentle finger tips I barely brush the stones of one of the bracelets.

The woman looks at me and then she takes my hand, she beings to tells me of that the history of bracelets. Of the story that surrounds these treasures.

All the while holding on to my hand.

Beginning with, they are antiques, over eighty years in age. She informed me.

They were once a wedding gift from the groom to his bride.

They had met as young children and grew up together in the same village.

And eventually, they had fallen in love.

One day the father of the girl, forbid her from seeing her boy anymore.

Saying that she was to be married in a weeks time, to another an older man that was paying well for a young girl.

She was to take care of him and his children from his other wife who had died. The father was excited to get the money for the girl.

But , the girl was devastated.

The boy's family had told him that he could no longer see his girl…

that he was to be sent to the mountains to work for his uncle, in trade for money for the family.

He protested, saying that he was in love with his girl, and she loved him to .

His father scoffed at the idea, saying that this was just a childish love, a foolish love.

That he would soon learn to love the wife that his uncle would be choosing for him.

The man was devastated.

The boy and the girl met in secret and told each other what the parents had said.

The boy gave his girl the bracelet that he had carved for them both so that she would never forget him.

Being so heartsick, the two decide that very night they would always be together.

So they crept out of their village, and travel by foot, hiding during the day, and mostly traveling by moonlight . They finally found a village far away from their families.

Upon entering the village, an old wise man came to them.

Asking of their troubles.

They tell him, everything. The old wise one, agree that he would marry them.

For, he believed they were soul mates.

They were married, that very day.

These two were young of age. And being so, they faced would face many hardships.

But that didn't stop them. They moved to another part of the country.

Raising a family and continuing to love one another. Never seeing either of their families again.

They were married for more than 80 years.

One day, when the couple was very old. The girl got sick, and passed away, two days later, the boy died. From a broken heart. He could not live without his girl it seemed. Telling his children that we was going to heaven to be with his wife.

Her story was so poignant, I had tears running down my cheeks before she was through.

This sweet story, of these two people that overcame so much to be together.

She clasped my hand, and rolling it around both bracelets. Saying, please take these bracelets, as I see that you have met your soulmate. I know that you will have a long life together.

Christian and I are learning way around each other. But, I know that he is the one for me!

He is who I want to be forever together.

I tried to pay the old woman, and she kept saying no. They should be with soulmates, as they had been designed for.

If what she said is true, I'll treasure the bracelets and I am sure that Christian will too.

Leaving the old woman, wiping the tears as we walked away.

Candy and I continue to walk until we arrived at the shopping centre.

I don't normally like to shop, but being here in Tokyo, this was fun!

Looking at all the different fashions. Candy and I had so much fun, laughing and giggling like school girls.

CPOV

Sweet Lord this meeting are waste my time, what the fuck this owner want actually?

There were no changes to the deal. But why he still felt the need me to meet him face to face. Nothing has changed since he worked with Ros. But Ros was a woman and he was a stone age asshole.

So, instead of being with with my sweet girlfriend I am here, stuck in this boring as fuck meeting.

But as a good businessman I need to show my professionalism.

My phone beeps with a text message that Ana sent me. Saying that she and Candy, her CPO/ another best friend. Are heading out shopping.

When Ana introduce me to her CPO Candy. I think to myself that she does not look like a CPO. She just looking like an ordinary girl, with taller than Ana around a few inches.

Ana is about five and six feet tall, but, her CPO are around five feet eight inches tall.

She has short red hair in bob style with bright emerald green eyes.

She is beautiful but not as beautiful as my Ana.

Anastasia is the most beautiful girl I have ever met, she is my beautiful Angel.

Several hours later we closed our deal, signing the agreement. With me taking over the company in three months time.

I need to get out from this place and reunited with my love, I miss her.

We have only been separated for a few hours.

Before walking out to the car I try to call her first , cause I miss her sweet voices.

Its ringing a few timed until her happy voices greet me.

"Hello my love, has your meetings ended already?" my baby ask.

"Hey love, yes, they are over! Now I can't wait to see you. I miss you baby Where are you? " oh Grey you are screwed, you sound so pussywhipped.

"I miss you too my Christian, hurry back to hotel for change out of your suits. Then come and meet me and Candy at Tokyo Ginza Plaza." Hmm Ana wants to go shopping it's my opportunity to spend money to buy anything she wants. She never spends much of her parents money either, from what I gather, she works and saves for what she wants. Her car is a graduation present from her mom and dad.

Maybe luck will be on my side. Everytime Ana and I are out, she denies me the chance to buy her anything. She tells me she has everything she could ever need. And all she wants in her life is me… not my money. Just to be with me.

"Okay baby, we are leaving now, to head back to the hotel to change. I will call you when we head your way. I love you baby."

"Love you too my sweet Christian. I am waiting for you " I chuckles listen to her and then listen Candy making kissing noises and singing Ana and Christian setting in a tree, K I S S I N G!!

Oh, listening to those sweet giggles!

We hang up with the I love you's!

It is almost an hour later when we finally meet up at Tokyu Ginza Plaza.

I text Candy and ask where they are. She told me they were at the LV store trying on sneaker. I asked that she not tell Ana. I wanted to surprise her.

It's easy to find the store, and from where I stand I can see my girl still trying to choose the shoes she wants.

I quietly come up behind her, leaning down just till my lips are next to her ear, "Hey baby. Have you found what you are looking for? " I whisper startling her.

She quickly whips around face me, with one hand flies to her chest surprised by my sudden appearance.

She jumps up and swatting at me with her hands. I jump back and laugh!

Ryan and Candy are also chuckling.

"Christian, you scared me!! You brat! " I capture her hands, kissing the tops of both of them. Ana she smiled up at me giving me a kiss on the lips. I don't want to be just an ordinary kiss, so I embrace her tightly and kiss her with all the feelings I have.

"So was your meeting successful? She inquires between kisses.

"Yes baby," I finally say when I pull back from her lips." Everything is signed and seals. The company is finally part of GEH. In three months time we will take over fully.

So, Miss Lambert all my work here is done, and from now on I'm all yours.."

Ana smiled broadly and hugged me tightly while shouting with delight.

What she is doing right now is similar to Mia when she is happy, but when Mia does

that I feel uncomfortable.

But not with Ana, my heart is light and I too am excited.

Ana and I continue to shop, she surprised me by choosing tennis shoes for me. I liked them and they were very comfortable. The sales girl showed her some that matched mine, but were women.

We are walking around . and Ana spots a restaurant that sells udon noodles.

Tsuru Tontan Udon Noodle Brasserie.

Ana tells me that they have a place in New York. She has eaten with her Grandmother, her mom and Kate. It is one of her grandmother's favorites, but her grandfather doesn't care for its. So she waits until they all come to visit to eat there. It's one of the fun things they do with her.

The design in this restaurant cozy and modern. The waitress shows us our booth with Ryan and Candy sit down at the different tables from us. But they still can see our booth from their table. Those two seem to be getting along well.

"Christian, have you ever visited Disneyland? "

Ana suddenly ask me about Disneyland. Looking up from her menu.

"Never baby, at least not the I remember." I say with a frown.

" My parents had made plans to take us, but something always came up and it was put off. Why are you asking Anastasia?" She has mischievous look in her eyes I can see she

is planning something in her beautiful head.

"Christian… you have stated before that making me happy makes you happy, is that still true?" I nod my head yes.

Of course I will do anything for her happiness except for leaving her alone. I don't think I would be able to be out of her life. I need her to much.

"OK well, it will make me the happiest woman in the world, if you would agree to

accompany me to Disneyland tomorrow." she is grinning at me.

Well, fuck me sideways. She is asking me to go to Disneyland with her right?

Ana starts giggling at my expression, I am sure.

"… you want to go to Disneyland? with me? You are not joking right?? " I say slightly astonished.

"I always want to visit Disneyland, but never have enough time to do it. So tomorrow I would love to visit Disneyland with my handsome boyfriend! Who loves me so much, he can't

say no" she winked at me. Then taking a sip of her tea.

I just shake my head looking at her but she is right I love her so much.

So we are heading to Disneyland and make her wish come true.

This will be is going to be so much fun. I am as excited as she it.

Around 8pm we returned to the hotel and said good night to our two security.

Ana doesn't forget to remind them both that tomorrow we will all are going to something exciting and fun. That will will be getting up early, so plan on getting lots of sleep tonight.

They could see that Ana is planning something.

Ryan and Candy hasn't been told yet.

I am sure that will think that she has planned something ridiculous.

APOV

Hah ... My legs feel very sore after walking around the Ginza area.

I had too much fun buying things for myself and Christian . I got things I needed and some things I didn't but it was a fun afternoon. Although we had to fight over who would pay for everything. In the end we took the middle ground, if he chose something for me he would pay for what he chose. What I choose for him, I pay for it. And making up after our silly arguments!

That was the best!

After getting back to the hotel, I send Christian in to start a bath while I am arrangements to go to Fuji Q Highland, I think that Christian will enjoy it, as it is adult oriented.

Its wasn't hard to get nearest hotel in Fuji Yoshida area. I made a couple of phone calls and booking hotel and arrange for them to send a car for us tomorrow morning. They will drop us off at Disney, and take our luggage back to our rooms. Then return when I give them a call.

I decide to call and check in on Kate.

"hello.. What's up sissy.. How about Tokyo.. " her chirpy sounds greet me.

"Hey Katie . I'm fine,I want to ask if you and Ell, would want to meet us at the Fuji Q Highland hotel, I am taking Christian later and was hoping you'd join us. She agrees they will meet us. We chat for a few more moments then end our call.

I do a group text, telling l Candy and Ryan for pack their suitcase and be ready tomorrow at 7 o'clock in the morning. We will be heading out. If they want to meet at the cafe in the hotel for a quick breakfast before hand. That will be fine. Christian and I will down there about then. I inform them. With a quick goodnight. I lay my phone down.

I searched for my sexy boyfriend and find him sitting on our bed checking his paperwork. His laptop open and him typing quickly.Must be the notes from this morning meeting. I walk in, asking him if he is ready for our bath.

"Hey baby.. Are you busy? " I ask him.

"No, just needed to put this files in, so I won't lose them." he says.

"OK, finish up and meet in the tub" I give him a cheeky wink! "I want to talk to you when your finished."

"Should I be worried??" He asked me.

"No, everything is fine. I promise."

"OK darling girl what you want to talk now? I'll listen to it and ask later. "

I started telling him about my plans to move to another hotel in Fuji Yoshida so we can be closer to the area I want to visit.

Deciding to keep the visit to the amusement parks a surprise. I think he will like it.

"Baby did you tell Kate about our changing of plan?" he asked me. I stroked his face and give him chaste kisses.

"Yes I just finished the call her, and texted Candy and Ryan before I came to find you.

So tomorrow we will all move on Fuji mountain area baby, thank you for trusting me with this. I hope that you will enjoy our very first vacation together." he nodded his head agree.

We continue kissing for how long I don't know.

He reaches up takes his shirt off and throws it somewhere in the room.

But what I know is his member becomes hard as a rock.

Absentmindedly I start grinding at him. I rub his shoulders and kiss his nipples.

He let out a groan, while beginning to let his hand wander to my breast. I moaning loudly, I felt so hot and turned on.

I kneel down in front of him, help him unbuckle his belt and pop the button of his khaki pants. Christian keep looking at me his eyes turn darker and his breath more ragged.

I start to tug at his shorts, when quickly stands and they fall to the floor.

His boxer are next, I put it down too quickly too. He reaches up takes his shirt off and throws it somewhere in the room.

His erected cock sprung free in front of me. I stroked his shaft up and down, licking his precum I humming my satisfaction. He kept looking at me amused, I start to suck his cock slowly, my eyes looking into his eyes.

II lick up and down the shaft, getting him nice and wet, before taking him in my mouth and start sucking hard.. One hand keeping rhythm with my mouth, pumping up and down on his hard shaft. The other is playing with his balls..

".. oh, shit… oh god, Ana… baby… oh.. " he is bucking his hips up, pushing himself deeper down my throat. : baby, please.. Sttooopp.. Oh fuck.. stop please…" I pop my mouth of and and look at him…

huh… Why do I need to stop.. he doesn't like it… I can't hide my surprise,

Leaning down, he starts to kiss me.. With his hands on mine, he helps me up and turns me towards the bed…

"I have plans for you, and I don't want to come in your mouth, and in about one point two seconds, I was about to shoot my load down your throat" he give me boyish smile and smirking at me. "You beautiful girl, give one hell'va good blow job!"

"Oh Miss Lambert, I think we're wearing too many clothes. Lets get you undressed beautiful, I want to me see what is mine!" he all but growls.

...oh God Christian's dominating tone makes me so excited. I feel the moisture gathering in my panties.

Slowly I take off my clothes one by one, when I'm only wearing my bra and panties.

I drag my hand, from my breast, down to the top of my panties. I slip my fingers right inside the elastic, right at the top of my mound. Letting out a sexy sigh.

Christian's eyes turn darker, he runs his tongue over his dry lips. I slowly unhook off my bra, letting the straps fall from my shoulders while I hold the cups up to my breasts. I let the bra fall but keep my breast hidden from his eyes. I begin to massaged them slowly and sighed loudly and not forgetting I pulled my nipples with my index finger and thumb. Moaning loudly.

"No, Anastasia! Those are my breast to play with. No one but me gets to play with them."

he stalks towards me, removing my hands and replacing them with his own... He pinching my nipples and pulling and rolling them hard, making me cry out. He replaces one hand with his mouth, sucking and nibbling… He moves to the other one. Making sure to keep one hand on my breast while reaching behind me and rubbing my ass with the other one...

"aaahhh… Christian, baby please… " I beg him. Thrusting my pelvis forward, trying to find friction.

"what you do you want baby?? Tell me Anastasia what you want me to do with you? What will make you feel better. Ummmm??? Christian asks me, murmuring against my breast.

He is good, thinking his words will get me to fall over the edge.

Lets see how well he likes it??

"Oh, oh… baby, I want you to put your long, big, thick cock inside my wet pussy. And I want you to take me hard and fast until I scream your name out loud.. " I lick his shell of ear and suck on the spot behind his earlobe and until he is moaning and panting.

"shiitt…. Baby.. dirty talk make me horny as fuck.. God, baby hop on the bed and get on all fours. I want you fuck you from behind I want to watch the sweet ass, as I take you…"

yeeeahh..I do a mental fist bump.

I get on the bed, as he has directed. On my hands and knees. I drop my head down to the mattress and my stick my ass is up in the air.

Smack.. Smack..

Oh shit he spanks my ass a few times, it is sting's for a second but until three more spank it makes me so hot and I'm dripping with excitement.

"oh baby.. You have the most sexy ass I have ever seen, he bends down and giving it a little bite. Your pussy is so wet baby. Tell me baby are you wet for me?" the put two fingers inside my drenched pussy and it feels so good, as he pumps them in and out… he takes his thumb and rubs my back entrance.

Loud moans fill our room.. Mine and his.

Smack….

"Ahhhh…" he smack me again

"Tell me Anastasia, are you wet for me?" oh God his dominant voice turn me the fuck on.

" Fuck.. yes.. Yes.. Yes Christian, I only get wet for you babe. Just for you. "

"Good girl. That's right baby!!! Me! All of this is just me, I'm the one that can make you this wet. I don't share… no one else !! I won't let anyone have what is mine." shit caveman Christian really hot.

"aaaahhhh…. "

Without another word, he quickly removes his fingers and plunges his cock inside my pussy .

He started pumping in me…

He is deeper than he has ever been. He is fucking me harder than he ever has.

In this position it is so deeper and feels like he is touching my cervix but it's so good.

"ohh shit baby. You are so tight Ana, that's it squeeze that cock… more … again! Oh fuck yeah… tightest pussy. "

"Yes , ooh god yes!! please. Fuck me faster Christian…"

"your wishes are my commands baby. " Christian start to piston in and out my pussy. His hard dick feel so good inside me.

Oh fuck… he is pushing in me harder and faster until I can feel his balls slapped my clit..

"oohhh.. Yesss Christian right there baby.. Right there… Ahhh Ahhh… " Oh God he hit my spot deliciously.

"Oh baby you feel so good Ana. Your pussy so wet and fucking tight baby. Oohhh fucckk…. " Christian pushing his cock hit until he hits my G spot, over and over…. and it makes me quiver.

He grabbed my hair and wrapping his fist his hand on it. He strong chest is brushing against my back as he drops a kisses on my shoulders.

"Chris.. Oohhhh… Chris.. .. ooohhhhh…. Chris… tiiiaan. Baby I'm so close… oh soooo baby. Please …" I whimper… " I can't.. Oh god… can't hoo hooo hold ...on much longer." I finally get out.. I want to cum so badly.

"Fuck, baby. Don't cum yet! I want us to cum together Ana." he says as he is pounding away at my sopping pussy.

Ooooh shit I try my best to hold my cum, but his cock keeps hitting all the right spots…

and it make me harder to hold off cumming.

"ahhhh..please Christian please… I can't hold it anymore it feels so incredible babe.. I need to...ooo… cummm" he is grunting, feels like his more harder, and deeper and faster. Each his thrusts make me to fly. After three more thrusts, he grows impossible larger. I can feel him twitching inside me… I can feel his orgasm is close.

"Cum baby… Cum!!! Cum now Anastasia… "his command triggering orgasm.

"aahh… Chris… Wistiaannnn…" just like that I cum harder and longer, screaming his name loudly..

"baby I'm cumming now.. Anaaaaa…. " he cumming inside me harder too

I can feel his sperm coating deep inside my pussy.

My body collapsed to the bed and laying there. Christian's body is above my body, and his cock is still inside my pussy.

Eventually, Christian pulled his cock out of me, we both hiss at being separated, He lays beside me. And we feel the lose immediately. Rolling to the side, he brushes the hair from my face with his finger tips..

"Hi," he whispers with a shy little smile.

" Baby.. That was so fucking sexy and I never came so hard before. With you I always feel like I am cumming like a freight train., I fucking love you, and I love fucking you!! " he says

with a smirk on his face. My sexy man is back….

I just giggle listening to him. All of this is just so new to me.

"Good baby… I love our sex life so much. It is not like I can compare you with anyone else.

But you like knowing it's just been you. Don't you? I just know if you are the one and

only one can make me feel the way you do."

. He chuckles and kissing me again. We snuggle down , and he grabs the blankets to cover us with, he snuggles into me.. With my face resting on his chest as he lies on his back. Sleep came quickly and I dream of my future with my love Christian.

**_That's it everyone!!!!_****_I will update my story every Saturday. I hope you all have a nice _**weekend.

Don't**_ forget give me reviews, please..._****_Thank you xoxoxo_**

**_Love,_****_Ntan._**


	15. Elliot Little Green Man

**Hello lovely readers, how are you this week everyone??**

**I hope all of you have great week and have a nice weekend.**

**For all reviews you gave me, I can't tell you enough. How grateful I'm for you all to enjoy read this story.**

**Thank you so much guys. xoxoxo.**

**Dear "Snoopylover60" Thank you so much for make this story more better and thank you for all advices and idea you give me.****You are really Fabulous. xoxoxoxooxox.**

**All the characters belong to EL. JAMES.**

**CPOV**

Waking to my phone ringing is not how I wanted to start my day…

Who would call so early??…

I look on my chest my Angel still deeply sleep.

Looking at her make me smile remember our shenanigans last night.

Being intimate with Ana, making love with her. Whether it is sweet and loving or hard and rough. Just being with her, is everything to me.

The annoying noise sounds again.

Shit I almost forget the reason I'm awake. I reach my phone on the table beside me,carefully not jostling my baby.

Without checking to see who it is first I answer the phone.

"Grey.. " I bark softly.

"Christian dear.. " well... crap.. it is my mom. Why is she calling me..

"Mom hello, why are you calling me so early in the morning? Is everything okay? "

I kiss Ana head and inhale her sweet smells.

"I am sorry Christian. It's not morning here, darling but early evening . Where are you darling boy? " I forgot to tell mom that I was traveling to Japan, and of course I hadn't told her of my impending two week vacation… and of course I had yet not told her about my Ana.

I don't want to tell her and she will tell the witch she called best friend Elena.

As soon as I get ready to speak, Ana begins to wake up..

"Uuhhhh…. "she moans a little bit louder, I bet my mom can hear it. Ana look up at me and bite her sexy lips.

Oh sweet Lord she is really vixen, that I turned her into.

She smiles at me and puckered her lip to kiss me. Gladly I kiss her puckered lips.

And will only let me kiss her in the morning if I don't deepen the kiss. Silly girl is worried about morning breath!.

"Good morning baby.. Why are you awake so early? We have a couple of hours till we have to check out." she ask me. She not see phone in my ear.

I can't imagine what my mom thinking right now?? I am sure that she can hear Ana's voice.

"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well? My mom rang, I am still on the phone with her."

I pull the phone away from my ear and wiggle it at her. Her expression was priceless!

"Your MOM" she whisper shouts!

"Christian darling. Are you still in the phone? "my mom calls me.

"Yes mom sorry. What your question again? "

"I ask you where you were son? But now I want to know who the woman is talking to you."

I can hear my mom curiosity.

"Well, I'm in Tokyo right now. We will be traveling to Fuji area later this morning.

My girlfriend is the one who is with me, right now, but also, later today Elliot and his girlfriend will be flying in"

"Yes Mom, she is special to me".

"Yes, when I get back to Seattle you can meet her."

"No mom, right now is not a good time."

"Yes, I promise,... as soon as I get back to Seattle, we will meet up."

"Yes I will come to Bellevue. Yes, mom I will ask her to come with me."…

"No mom… Mooommmmm…. No , please… I don't need a sex talk.. Please mom! …. Come on mom…. NO… For the love of God Mom!... I know we are both adults… MOM! Stop!"

At this Ana starts to giggle….

"Okay, Yes, I am being safe… Yes.. I promise mom! "

"I love you to... Give my love to dad… I will, yes… I promise… I will be careful."

"Bye mom… I love you too…"

I know that I am blushing, after that conversation… But a safe sex talk?? At my age??

I think I have it figured out!! I can still feel the heat in my face.

Ana becomes silent while I finish up the phone call with my mom.

I have other hand running through her hair whilst I talk to my mom.

I love Ana's hair.

Relaxing with me, she likes to runs her fingers over my chest. Tracing patterns and playing with the hair that is there.

Relaxing and feeling so peaceful , with her being so close to me .

Without the need to rush for work. Or meetings.

" Hey, are you okay baby? Why you're so quiet? " I coo to her.

I don't like her being quiet when she is always so bubbly.

" Oh, I just didn't want disturbed your phone call with your mom" She rises from the bed.

"I'm going to hit the shower and start packing. Do you want to order breakfast?" she ask so dejected.

" ….wait baby.. " I grabbed her hand pulling her back to me… she sets on the edge of the mattress with her back to me. Looking away from me.

Laying my hand on her shoulder, I try to get her to turn and face me.

But she looks the other way.

I don't think she realizes that I see her try and wipe the tears from her face.

I set up further, wrapping my arm around her from behind. I lay my head on her shoulder….

"Baby…. What's wrong?" the concerned leaking into my voice.

"Ana, look at me, please turn around here, and look at me." I plead.

"Can you tell me what's going on inside your beautiful head right now?"

"I know you have something's wrong. But you can't just shut me out… If you don't tell me the blunder that I have made. How can I fix it?? Please baby." I know I am begging.

"It's just, it just … when you told your mom that you were with your girlfriend, you didn't bother to introduce us.. Or even tell her my name. I was worried that you might be ashamed of me. Ashamed of dating an employee." she say as continues to discreetly wipe away the tears.

"No… baby….No… it was nothing like that, I swear on my life." I almost shout!

Oh fucking stupid things to do Christian Grey.! I berate myself!!

"Oh baby, please don't think that. Oh noo sweet girl, … I could never be ashamed of you. I love you so much baby. Please!.. I'm sorry baby ,I don't mean it like that. I just didn't want to introduce you to her by phone. I want to proudly introduce you as my girl when you can meet with her and my dad in person. Baby, please, I am soo sorry that you felt that way.

My mother is still friends with the woman that turned me into BDSM when I was fifteen.

My parents do not know. I will tell them. But it has to be when I am ready.

But it not because I am ashamed of you.. Baby, please look at me"..

I feel my tears start to sting my eyes.

For Ana to think that… I am ashamed of her. When nothing could be further from the truth…

I want to cry. I would never willing hurt her.

She slowly turns around and I see the tears on her cheeks slowly sliding down.

I take my fingers to try and dry her cheeks. She lifts her hands and wipes mine to.

"Why are you crying Christian? I am sorry that I assumed that you were ashamed of me. "

"I apologize Christian." she says with her chin trembling.

"No baby. I am the one that is sorry. I am the one that gave you reason to doubt me. Doubt my love for you." the sadness is laced in my voice

Wrapping our arms around each other, holding on tightly. Whispering I'm sorry and I love you's. Begging each other for forgiveness.

**K E POV**

"Ell … where are you???" Kate calls out, after speaking with Ana on the phone.

She incredible excited!! Ana wants her and Elliot to join them earlier than expected.

She just hope Elliot is as excited as she is.

Elliot still double checked anything he will need on this trip, he never gone on a trip with his acquainted before. They just like one night stand who never means anything to him.

But Kate is different, she is his first girlfriend since high school… and he wants them to have a nice and happy vacations.

He can hear Kate call for him.

"In my room babe…" Kate walked to his room with her phone in her hand.

"Elliot, change of plan, Ana asked us to join her and Christian at an adult theme park. I said yes, so she is changing our flight information and paying the difference. Ana is dying to take Christian and thinks he will have more fun if you are there. And she thinks the four can start

our vacation there first. I didn't think you'd care, so I gave her the go ahead." Kate asks, while fiddling with her phone.

"Yea, Kate that sounds great! I hope you told her yes!! I have never gotten Christian to go with me to a amusement park before, so we will have a blast." He leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the lips and returns to his packing.

Wiping a imaginary hand to her brow.. Shezz she is go glad that he is okay with this.

Highland Resort and Spa, Shinnishihara, Fujiyoshida,Japan.

**CPOV**

Trust my beautiful girlfriend to make a new plan for our trip.

Here we are in the hotel lobby waiting for my brother and his girlfriend to join us, we are heading to an amusement park at Fuji-Q Highland.

Amusement park..yes a amusement park.

This is a new adventure for me. I have never been to an amusement park.

I cannot wait!!

Oh the way she kept everything secret. Even from Ryan and Candy.

But, when we arrived at our new hotel, she let the three of us all in on her secret! Then told me that Kate and Elliot will be joining us in the morning. They are landing later tonight.

After going to our room, dropping our luggage we decide to see what the hotel had to offer.

We went to the swimming pool and relaxed for awhile. Then back to our rooms for showers and meals in the hotel's restaurant.

Today at Ana's insistence, I'm wearing khaki shorts in light brown color with aqua blue Ralph Lauren tee shirts complete with Van's sneakers. Changing my clothes into the outfit that she put on our bed I walk to the bathroom and find her looking beautiful in the same color tee shirts that I am wearing and with light tan khakis also, and tennis shoes. I guess, it's cool to match??

Finding it cute I take my phone and take a couple of pictures of us matching.

My baby is full of surprises I don't even know where she had bought these tee shirts. Or where this couples thing, come from. But if it makes her happy, then I am happy. I guess it will be easier for Candy and Ryan to keep track of us… right??

Back to the reason we still stand in lobby hotel. My stupid brother not yet ready and we had wait of him for 10 fucking minutes.

"If there are much later, my brother is dead meat!! They have in five minutes. Then we are leaving without him and Kate. " I say loudly and grumpy. I am excited for this new experience. And Elliots tardy ass isn't going to fly!

"Don't babe!!! I will kick him from the most highest rollercoaster ride later." Ana tell me with giggling. I wrap my arms around her and give her a hug. Like always her fragrance calms me.

She smells good vanilla mix berries and it is my new favourite smell.

"Christian, do you know you look so hot right now? And I want to jump you right now babe." She said softly in my ear.

What the fuck…. I look at my siren girlfriend, she not kidding I can look she was so ready to devour me right now.

I smirking and give her a wink, then I lean in and whisper to her ear.

"Laters baby. I will let you have your way with my body, later… but right now we have an amusement park to visit."

She pouted her sinfully lips and mumble can't we just back to our room.

She has became minx. A sexy minx, but still a little minx!

We continued kissing each other not caring about the PDA. If people don't like it, then need to turn there damn heads.

If my girlfriend needs a hug and a kiss, or I want one, I don't give a shit what other people think.

I can hear someone clear their throat, reluctant to separated our lips I turn around find my brother looking amused by my actions.

"God bro, can't you let the girl take a break??" As if this shithead can say much. He was probably shagging Kate is why the are freaking late.

I start to retaliate but Ana beat me to the punch!

"If you know what good for you Elliott. You'll keep your mouth shut and your eyes open.

You'll never no when I'll get even for you and Kate's being late! I almost,... I almost told Candy and Ryan that we were leaving without you ! Keep us waiting again, and you'll find your own way to the places we are heading. Now… are you ready? Or you want to keep us here longer?" Oh shit Elliot eyes become big like saucers listening to my feisty girlfriend.

I had my chuckle in a cough, Ana turns around and Elliot flips me off! What a dumbass… she'll catch him one of these days. I want to be there to watch!

After loading up in the van the hotel provided, and our making plans with our driver to pick us up after we texted him.

We are inside the are of amusement park. This place is a thrillseekers paradise. Every ride seem bigger and faster than the last.

Because it has two of the world's top fastest roller coasters, and the world's second largest and reputedly scariest haunted attractions.

I am so surprised that Ana is attracted to this kind of place.

This is nothing that I thought she would like. It is nothing that I ever thought I would enjoy.

Her excited smiles begin from the start.

Upon arriving inside the park, she and Kate are as excited as six year olds.

Elliot and I will have our hands full of these two today!

Candy is as bad as Ana and Kate, all three are ready to sprint to the rides.

Meanwhile me, my brother and Ryan still can't believe what is in front of our eyes right now.

I had never ridden this kind of roller coaster before.

Cause I never had a chance and my time when I was teenager mostly in Elena's dungeon.

It hit me suddenly what all she robbed me of . My time to become normal teens. She robbed me of theme parks and highschool games, sports after school. Girlfriends. Best friends. Just playing ball in the driveway of a friends house… Time spent with my siblings.

I hate her for it!

I hate her for making me believe that I am a monster.

My trip down memory lane interrupt by Kate squeal.

" THIS IS AWESOME!! !" she yells jumping up and down.. " Let, guys, guys we need to try this one then hit the rest one by one. It will soon great.. "she jumps up and down.

It's gonna be a long day! I cannot wait!!!

"Hmm, Kate baby are you sure you want to try all this scary attraction?

What if the machine has trouble and we are on the top of roller-coaster??"

Elliot looks so nervous right now.

"hahaha… If you scared, say you're scared, Elliot! You stay down, don't about us girls, we will have fun and pick you up later. "Ana says mocking Elliot for being a scary cat.

But she just acts like all three of us scary cats. Now, wait a damn minute…

Babe, did you just insinuate that all three of us were scared? Because I am not my pussy brother, and I am pretty sure that Ryan isn't either. He and I are going on this ride with you…" I say firmly…

"Sounds good, handsome, But if you two pass out, we will make fun of you! Deal?"

She sticks her hand out to shake " oh naughty girl you will pay for this later.

" Deal," I say shaking her hand. " But say no more ladies. Please lead the way which attraction you want to try first? " all the three girls turn and sprint to the first attraction they want to ride.

"Ryan are you ok to ride with us or you just want to stay in here? "I ask my security team.

"No Sir, if you allow it, I want to try it. It actually looks fun as hell! "he says.

"Sure you can enjoy this all attraction, Ryan. Like my girlfriend said we all will have a good time on this trip. " we all walk to the girls.

Elliot still hasn't said anything. I think he is a little scared of the ride, but he doesn't want to look like a loser.

"I want to try out FUJIYAMA first guys. I think it will be fun, come on quickly?!!"Ana says and turns to run to first roller coaster she wants to ride.

"Are you ok Elliot?? You look so worried right now. " I ask him as we start to walk behind them. I just want to make sure he is not doing anything he doesn't want to.

As much as I'd like to give him shit. I can't now, not with the green tinge to his face.

"God bro this is the first time in my life I have ever seen girls look so excited about riding an extreme roller coaster. When normally girls will get excited about shopping, and shit…

but not them. They look like can't wait any longer to going up and freely fall from the highest rails." he rolls his eyes and shakes head in disbelief. I just chuckle listen to it and shake my head agreeing with him.

Ana is different from any woman in the world she is like fresh air. And always full of surprises.

The girls are standing in the line of the first ride. They all look so excited and squealing, meanwhile, my brother looks like he is so ready to pass out.

Kate start takes out mini cams and distributes it to Ana and Candy.

"Ok guys each couple have one cam and don't forget to record our rides.

Candy and Ryan, I know you guys not a couple but security, but Ana and I want both of you to be having fun with us. So let's get this trip started everyone." Kate excitedly tell us and I think we can work being our security having fun with us. No many people know me or Ana here.

"Wow… " Ryan said loudly when we start to queue for riding. Wow is the right word to describe it. This riding has course lengths of 2.045 m.

"Anaaa… Are you sure you want to try it first? Don't you think it to the extreme for the first ride we try? "Elliot ask and look so pale.

"Elliot if you scare just stay and wait of us?! Don't worry we will be OK " Ana mocked answer him.

"Yeah..and let you guys have a new topic to mock me with later. No, I'm a man and every day I work at high places so it will be ok." Elliot says trying to be brave.

But I am not sure who he is trying to sound so convincing for, us or himself?

Candy leads Ryan to sit at the first-row seat and for me it scarier.

Ana, fortunately, chooses row number three, Kate and Elliot on the second row.

We activated the cam and put on the rails near our hand to hold.

"Baby smile to the camera please!!" Ana tells me. And I look at the camera give it a small smile.

"Oh, babe don't look so nervous. Trust me you would love it and your mind will feel free. Don't forget to scream out loud don't hold. Okay. " she gives blows me a sweet kiss and gives my hand a hard squeeze.

The coaster starts to move, it climbs up to 79 meters high with Gunggun at the stretch.

The full view of FujiQ Highland. from the highest part and Mt Fuji is spread out in front of us.

When I breathe in the fresh air it started "Unusual experience of 3 minutes 36 seconds " is announced. The ride begins with the such as sudden acceleration with linear motor, 7 twists (rotation), drop like the falling angle of 121 degrees, a sharp rise in attitude while looking at the sky, temporary stop, making you feel as if your going to fall off the ride.

"waaahhhhhhh…. " I try to look at Ana when she screamed. But there is no way. We are strapped in way to tight to move!

I am doing my best to hold in my own scream of terror!!

Anastasia really loves this ride, she throws her hands up in the air.

What surprises she shouts my name loudly.

"Christian Grey, I love you so muuuccchhh…. " I have never thought she will do such a thing but listening to her, tell the world….

Or at least everyone that can hear her screaming voice…

"Anastasia Lambert, I love you more babyyyy…. " I copy her and toss my hands up too.

When we disembark, poor Elliot…

He is grass green.

Two attendants have to help him off the coaster and set him down. You can see it in his face. He looks awful! His eyes are squeezed tightly shut, and he has his head back.

He is holding his stomach and slightly moaning,

Chanting, "I think I'm gonna die." It's is all he can do not to vomit.

Ana being a brat, has to rub it in!

"Hey Elliot are you, or anyone else hungry?? I'd would love an egg roll!

Oooohhhhh, Shivering labyrinth burger. Ell, do you know what that is?? It's a really rare hamburger all nice pink and juicy, they add onion, a mayo kind of dressing and top it with a really black hamburger bun… sounds scrumptious!"

Poor Ell, stands up with a slight shake of his head, saying in the weakest voice "damn, Ana…"

Then starts wobbling off to the nearest restroom Throwing a hand over his mouth and the other holds his stomach! He starts walking faster till he is running!

Ana leans on my shoulder laughing… Kate wants to go after him, but Ryan says he'll go….

in a bit…

Candy is out loud laughing. Holding her sides and bending at the waist… I am chuckling.

She turns to Ana gives her a high five, while still laughing she asks "doesn't he build high rises??"

Poor Elliot will never live this down!

When Elliot finally returns, Candy keeps calling him "little green man."

He takes it like a champ and enjoys the rest of the day.

We are all having fun and enjoy all the rides.

The girls get to much pleasure from the men turning green after the rides..

These three have giggled all day!

We have had a marvelous time. I can never thank Ana enough for inviting me to join her.

Our time Fujiyoshida comes to an end, having stayed stayed for three days. We have visited many places here.

Start from an amusement park, the next day we visited the museum (Mt Fuji Radar Dome Museum) and visit Arakurayama Sengen Park and the Churei-to pagoda which built on a hilltop facing Mt Fuji.

Now time to move for the second phase of our vacation,

OKINAWA!

The girls become more ecstatic to visit this place because the island is full of beautiful beaches.

They talk about the attractions, water sports, scuba diving. Which bikini they will be wear for each day…

I and Ryan only shake our heads listen to them.

But Elliot being Elliot, stupidly open his mouth.

"Wooo...ladies are you that excited about hitting the beach as soon as we arrived?"

Elliot asks them. " and what bikini you are going to wear? Isn't that a little… I don't know,..extreme?"

"What kind of question is that babe? Of course, we can't wait to sunbathe.

We want to do some snorkelling, or do we want to wait until another day.

We need to figure out what bikini to wear… and choose the right one to get the most of our tan." Kate answers him and rolls her eyes at him.

Ana just giggles listen to them and still wrapped in my arms, her arms tightly around my waist.

Bikini fashion show… I start to get hard just thinking about my Ana... watching Ana model these bikinis. Taking them off.. Seeing her body on display for me…

I push my hips forward just a bit.

I see the twinkle in her eyes when she feels my hard cock… She knows what it does to me… just thinking about her...

Ana wearing bikini, I will be in a state of arousal all day.

I will have to keep watch the other fuckers, no one had been come near her..

"Oohh man, I can't wait to see you in bikinis babe." Elliot winking at Kate.

"Candy, are you going to join the girl hitting the beach and wear a bikini?

Or are you are more interested in the men's activities?…" Elliot asking Candy.

He asks me when I started having women security?

And why were Ana and Kate able to treat her like a friend.

So I explain to him if she is Ana's security from her parents. And she is also one of the best friends of our girls and doubles as their CPO. The Candy's father is Ana's fathers head CPO.

Now he is close with her too and like he does everyone else. In other words, he teases her too.

"haha… Don't worry my little green friend… , I can do both women and man activities. I am trained perfectly." She has been calling him her "little green friend" since he barfed after the roller coaster. They banter back and forth, it's hilarious listening to them. She gives as good as she gets!

**APOV**

Finally!!!

We all arrived on Miyakojima Island Okinawa.

The scenery is very beautiful, surrounded by an incredible beach. The waters are very clear, boasting the highest transparency in Okinawa and we read that divers from all over the world come to Miyakojima.

The beach in Miyakojima, where the white sand stretches for seven kilometres.

The ocean is coloured in a gradation of emerald blue, mesmerizing visitors with its beauty.

I can't wait to bask in the sun.

Or see Christian relaxing… with a tan, in his swim trunks…

knowing what he is hiding in there… know that it belongs to me… I start imagining him hard..

Damn girl, I shake my head clearing my image of my handsome man!

Kate was the one that booked lodging at Shigira Bayside Suite Allamanda. But since we brought the boys and added security, we had to book more rooms.

The view from our bungalow is also very beautiful if you want to go to the beach just it's right outside our door.

Each bungalow has a private pool and jacuzzi, setting area for relaxing. Our and Kate and Elliot's room has one bedroom

Candy and Ryan's has two.

Maybe Christian and I can skinny dippy tonight without worrying someone can see us and interrupting our naked time.

"Wow….. It really looks like paradise in from here." Christian whisper to her.

He walks up to the window behind Ana, Christian standing close to her, putting his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"It is beautiful, but baby, you are more beautiful than the scenery." he coos...

Ana chuckles Christian sometimes can be a little bit corny.

She turns to face him, put her hands around his neck she kissed his lips.

"Thank you, babe, for accompanying me on this trip. It means so much to me" she kisses him again. "I will always love that this is our first vacation, of many more I hope," Ana replies.

Christian just stare at her with eyes full of love.

"No need to thank me, sweet girl. I want to be with you whenever you are.

We will stick together forever." that's it his words make Ana's givest fluttering.

She pull his head down and kisses his lips hard and full of tongue.

They kiss until they need take breathe.

Realizing the time, they hurried and dressed to meet the others for dinner.

Walking hand in hand they exit from the room and meet up with Elliot and Kate.

Candy and Ryan not yet seen.

"Where's Candy? Why she not yet ready, she always the quick one for changes clothes." Ana asks Kate.

"Candy and Ryan had to change rooms, their bathroom, was messed up and they had to get some things repaired. So they will be a few minutes late. So for now, let us just head out to dinner. They will meet up with us when everything is settled. So Ana, beach tomorrow?"

Kate explaining and ask questions at the same time.

" Yes tomorrow I think we need hit beach, do some serious rest and relaxation! I have book that I am dieing to dive into, want to do the sightseeing another day?. " Ana says.

Everyone agrees with her, soon they walk together to the hotel restaurant.

Maralunga Japanese Okinawan creative cuisine.

The place has a beautiful view of the sea at night and we need to dress up for dinner here. No beachwear allowed.

Candy and Ryan soon join us at our table.

We all sit together, just like old friends. No one cares about Candy and Ryan being security. Tonight we are all just friends.

"Wow, Kate you did a great job choosing this hotel for us. With the beautiful scenery, amazing beaches, and great restaurants." Candy sings her praises for Kate.

"Thanks, we make a reservation, but then we invited the Grey brothers to join us… and Ryan,

So I'm so happy if you guys enjoy the suite I choose." Kate says and all of us nodding our heads sign if we agreed.

''They upgraded our suite since they had to move us. The first was very nice, but the upgraded one is fantastic. Thank you, Mr Grey, for allowing me to join you on this trip." Ryan conveys. He seems genuinely pleased to be here.

We enjoyed a delicious evening and drank typical wine from Okinawa.

Christian also enjoyed his time with his older brother, they joked and shared stories about their silliness when they were little. After being satisfied with our dinner, Kate and Elliot decided to walk to enjoy the scenery.

While Ryan and Candy chose to go to the gym.

I glanced at Christian, I looked into his eyes and we silently communicate.

We plead tired, choosing to go back to our rooms.

"What now baby? It's still too early to go to sleep?.. so anything you would like to do babe. Watch a movie, or relaxing in the jacuzzi? Midnight swim? " Christian whispers seductively in my ears kissing up and down my neck… my jawline…. with his hand caressing my stomach over the dress. I am wearing dark gold, Reformation polka-dot georgette mini wrap dress. It is short and shows off my legs, with it I chose to wear a pair of Chiara 80 canvas wedge espadrilles. It's very comfortable without being too dressy and still appropriate for an evening out.

His hands move up to my breasts palming both of them, as he massages gently. Lightly pinching my nipples through the dress. A bra was not possible in this dress...

" Hmm… I would love to stay in, relaxing in the jacuzzi, and enjoy the night air.

But more than anything, the most important thing, I want to do it with my sexy boyfriend" I was moaning as Christian continues his sexy torture with lick my ear shell. He chuckles, listening to me moan, and then I start to tell what I want to do to him.

" Your wish is my command baby, let us strip out of these clothes, then head out to jacuzzi… strip for me baby, slowly show me what's mine…. Slowly unwrap your delectable body for me…. He says while gently tugging at the string that holds the wrap together.

I don't want anything in the way of me devouring this delicious body." he bites my neck and sucks it a little bit. I turn to him and give him my wicked glance while I reach down and grab his cock from his pants. Pulling it from his pants.

" I need you to be naked too. I want to enjoy your naked body with mine! I think that would make it be perfect end of our day.." I slowly begin to untie my dress. Letting is slip off my arms. With my tiny mico thongs on..

"Damn"….he mutters, he rubs his erection, seeing the dress fall….

After a late night in the jacuzzi, morning dawns early.

I wake before Christian , and take a quick shower.

Then I need to decide which slipping into my bikini to slip into.

I remember about the bracelets. I bought in Tokyo, maybe I will give it to Christian tonight.

I take the small box from my suitcase check it one more time I think it not so feminine he can wear it without worry people talk about it being girly. Hide it behind my back, I walk to my lovely boyfriend who has been watching me since I came back out of the bathroom.

When he looked at me his jaw-dropping, his eyes focus on body his eyes changes darker and look at my body up and down.

I think he like bikini I wearing right now, it is a red skimpy bikini.

Walking towards him with an extra bit of sway to my hips, I give him my sweet smile.

"Baby, it great here right just you and me. But I swear on a public beach. With that … that sinful bikini." He stands up, taking my free hand… and turning me around. I swing my hidden treasure around my waist. " damn, baby that ass…. And your breasts look amazing.. I don't think I can handle Elliot and Ryan seeing you like this."

"Why, Mr Grey? Don't show enough of my.. Assets? …" I purr at him. He chuckles and put his hands to caress both my boobs. Sliding down my waist till her grabs my ass with two hand and gives it a good squeeze.

"Oh baby, seeing other people will be drooling when looking at you. And I don't like other people look at mine, all of this is just for my eyes only Anastasia. You in this bikini just

for my eyes, not other people. Understand!!" He kneading my breasts a little bit hard

and make me moan. I love caveman Christian, he is hot when he gets jealous.

"Baby, what kind of vixen I've change you into. Don't you feel sore after I fucked you last night in the jacuzzi? " He licks my earlobe and sucks my sensitive area behind my ear.

My body shuddering and want him to touch me more. But I snap and remember what

I want to give him.

"Christian, I have something for you. But promise me to tell me honestly if you don't like it okay! Promise me." I turn my body to look at him.

His eyes light up. You can see the excitement in them. " I would love anything you give me,

so don't worry, baby. If its is from you, I will treasure it!" I take a breath and show him the bracelets.

He looks at the bracelets, examining them in his hands.

"Bracelets… they are beautiful, but appear to be pretty old, but I like the uniqueness of them. Why you think that I won't like this bracelets baby?" He touches the bracelets with a smile gracing his face.

"Actually these are not just usual bracelets, When I was walking around with Candy in Tokyo, While you were at your meeting. She and I stopped at an outdoor vender.

I found an older woman selling antiques. My eyes caught sight of these bracelets .

The woman know if I'm interested. She told me the story about these bracelets and

I bought them for us. I fell in love with them." I tell him.

"What story they had, baby?" he asks he reverently inspects the bracelets. I proceed relating the story to him, as she told it to me. As I tell him the story he keeps silent let me talk until it finishes.

His eyes looking deeply into mine and his fingers do not stop caressing each bracelet.

"Incredible story, such a beautiful history behind these. And the old couple can't live without each other." I agree with him their stories are so beautiful.

"So, do you bought it cause it has a beautiful history or what else were you thinking?" He asks me. Looking up at me, with a very intent gaze.

"No, I bought them cause I can see us like that old couple. I am very sure that you are my soulmate. You are the only one that I can see my future with Christian." I tell him surely without any doubt. I look him in the eyes, I want him to see the sincerity in them.

"Baby, are you really see your future with me?" He choked ask me.

His eye becomes glistening with tears, that are threatening to fall.

"Yes, Christian I do, I see you as my future. I cannot imagine one, in which you are not apart of. I love you with everything that I have and everything that I am. This may be to fast for you. I want you to know where my heart is. Where my future lays. That is with you! Always with you" I cup his face with both my hands and look deep inside his eyes. The tears rolling down from his eyes, it not sad tears but a grateful one. He gives me a smile and kisses my lips.

"Baby, you are not the only one who thinks if we are meant to be together. I have been feeling it to the baby. I wanted to tell you that but was afraid I'd scare you off. But inside my heart, I also know I just want you, baby. I love you, Anastasia, today, tomorrow and forever." I beam at him and launch my body to him. Kiss him with all my heart, I want him to feel my love for him.

" Today, tomorrow and forever. You are the only man own my heart baby." I put my forehead on him and we look at each other eye.

"Me too baby. You own me body and soul, Anastasia. So will you help me put this bracelet on my wrist?" He covering his wrist at me to help him wear the bracelet.

"I'd love to! Let me help you and you can help me with mine." We help each other. After we put it on our wrists we seal our love with a sweet kiss.

"I will wear mine with pride, Anastasia! Mine will be on my wrist and it won't leave my wrist." he affirms.

I agree with him, that this link I have to him. I will wear with pride as well.

After talking about what we feel about each other we spend a good bit of the morning making love.

*****

What do you think about this chapter guys??

Don't forget leave reviews love cause your review mean so much to me.

Thank you,

Ntan


	16. Luke and Mia

**_Hello lovely readers chapter 17 is out now,_**,**_Hope you like this chapter_** **_and enjoy reading this story,_**

**_For "CALICUTIE77" Thank you for double checked and correct the error plus add interesting part.. xoxoxox._**

**_My dear "snoopylover60". thank you for your help and assist this past few months and I will miss you. xoxxoo_**

**_All the characters belong to EL.JAMES._**

**_SEATTLE_**

Braven Shopping Centre

**_MIA POV_**

Uuggghhh…

I'm so bored walking around alone. My desire for shopping is gone. It is no fun shopping when you have no money. Both of my brothers are mad at me. I guess I deserve it. I just needed to get out of the house for a bit. I can't call Lily… the cheating ho bag! Grr.. I am more mad at her than I am him. He wasn't a forever guy, but I thought she was my best friend… That's what hurts the most.

Oh and to add icing to my self pity cake, I found out that both of my brothers and their girlfriends all went to Japan. No one ever told me. I would have liked to have gone. But nnoooo, can't invite the sister.

As I walk around, I think back to yesterday when I cleaned Elliot's condo, I found ladies panties in his bathroom. In the living room there was hand and body lotion with flowery fragrance sitting on the table. It sure wasn't Elliot's. It must be the girlfriend's. He never brings women to his condo. Usually he will find a hotel nearby or do the deed at the girl's house. So the girly things in his condo must belong to his girlfriend. Good!!! He needs to clean up his act and stop being a man whore.

My thoughts go to my other brother, Christian, last year came out to the family as a dominant. Informing us that he has left the lifestyle and will not be returning to it. He wanted Mom and Dad to know. He says he hasn't been with anyone in the past year. This last week, when he and Ell were ripping me a new one, I noticed that he seemed more relaxed, not as tense. Normally it's Christian that gets extremely angry, but this time it was Elliot who laid down the law. Christian just watched mostly. His eyes seem brighter and he looks so happy. Whoever she is, I am really glad that he has her.

After leaving Elliot's pigsty, I went over to Escala, hoping that Christian would take me to dinner. That's when Gail let me know that his trip to Japan is for two weeks. I was shocked when I walked into his penthouse. He'd done a complete renovation! It wasn't a professional job, as it is too homey, but I really like the new look. I even sat down on his couch. The old white one was like a rock. The soft grey one he has is marvelous. I could take a nap on it. The renovations show a lot of his personal taste incorporated into the furnishings. It's more beautiful than before. It feels more like a family home rather than a bachelor pad. There are family photos lined up on the desk, each is a special photo of all of us. I see one picture of Christian with his girlfriend, he's looking straight in her eyes and they're smiling at each other. I can't see her face clearly, just her side, but from her smile I know she is beautiful.

While lost in thought, my feet continue to move through the mall. Suddenly, I feel someone hit me. I look down at my legs and I see the most adorable little boy. Except for the little boy was on the floor grimacing in pain. Oh god, I hope he's fine. I immediately kneel to help him stand up and check for any injuries.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay buddy??" I ask the little boy.

"Wes, me otay just my butty bump on the floor." the little boy says to me. His little hand on his butt giving it a little rub. I let out a little chuckle as I listen to him. I help him clean his hands with a wet wipe from my purse before checking him one more time. I frown when I start to wonder where are his parents. Why he is alone in a big mall without anyone accompanying him?

"Hey, baby boy, why you are alone? Where's your mommy and daddy?" I ask him. The boy just smiles at me before answering.

"Me, hab no momma, I just have dada, nana and pop-pop," he says to me.

Although he is a little boy, I understand what he means, it means his dad is a single parent.

"Ok bud, but where's your daddy? Have you lost him?" I ask the little boy again.

"Daddy buys me clothes, but I don't want to wait for him. He is sowww. I wooking at the toys." he shyly answers. I give him a smile and look at the boy, he is clearly a handsome little boy with brown eyes and short wavy blonde hair. I've never been around little kids much, but if I were to guess, he looks like is about three years old or so.

"Well, okay. You can't just run alone in a big place like this baby boy. Your daddy will be worried now because you left him alone. He must be sad and panicked." I try to explain to him.

"I don't want daddy sad." His lower lip begins to quiver as his eyes fill with tears.

"I'm Mia, what is your name?" I smile at the boy, which makes him smile back at me.

"Me, Lucas Sawyer, my daddy, he call me little man. Mia yous so bootiful." I start blushing listen Lucas say I'm beautiful.

"Ok now little man, come on. I will help you find your daddy, let us hope that he has not gotten panicked." I take hold of Lucas' hand and together we walk to store where the boy left his daddy.

"What pankicnic.. that word you say?" Lucas asks with round doe eyes.

" It means scared." I gently let him know. "Lucas can you tell me what your Daddy looks like? Or his name, so we can make it a little bit easier to find him?"

Understanding what I'm asking, he stops walking and opens the mini backpack he is carrying. He takes out a card that has his complete identification. He hands it over to me. I read the info and find his daddy's phone number. I immediately call the phone number that is listed. After two rings someone answers the phone.

"Sawyer…" Someone barks on the other line. I'm a little bit surprised with the tone he uses.

"I am looking Lucas Sawyer parents? My name is Mia, I have Lucas with me.

We are trying to find his daddy," I say calmly, smiling down at Lucas.

"Thank you God...thankyouthankyouthankyou... yes, me.. I am me… thank god you have my son. Oh sweet Jesus!! I mean, yes I'm Lucas' father," he rambles, "Forgive me Mia for barking at you. I'm just so scared. I couldn't find my son anywhere. I was so frightened."

"That's ok. I knew you would be panicking. He let me know that he was bored and went to look around without letting you know. Anyway, he is with me, would you like us to come find you?" I ask calmly, hoping it will calm him down.

"No!! Umm no, please, let me be the one to come to you. Where you guys right now?"

"We are standing near the toy store on the second floor. Just left of the escalator.

We are on the benches right outside." I reassure him.

"Stay there please. Ok, I'm on my way… please wait for me.. I'll be right there. Thank you so much for helping my son Mia." He says breathless.

"Hey, calm down. He is fine. Please don't worry, it is no problem." I say before hanging up.

"Ok little man, your dad is on his way. He'll be here in a few minutes. Please promise me that you will always hold your daddy's hand. No more wandering off.. Okay!" I say as I caress Lucas' cheek.

"Otay, Mia. Fank you. Me pomises not to be bad again. Me sowwy Mia." His face shows he really feels bad. I start to melt looking at his cute face. He is a handsome little boy.

"Ok Lucas, I know. So now don't be sad anymore because your daddy will find you." I hug him and he hugs me back with his little hands around my neck. I feel so overwhelmed, this small boy is stealing my heart. We smile at each other. Without words, he gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Fank you for help me to find daddy. Yous so good Mia and I want you to be my feewnd." Lucas announces.

"Ok, I will be your friend buddy. You are my very first little man friend. I'm so happy to have met you." I say, giving him a small squeeze.

We continue to chat while waiting for his daddy to come. We joke with each other and little Lucas tell me about his toys at home. I felt lonely, but now I'm happy and it's all because of this little boy I met at the mall.

**_LUKE'S POV_**

Lucas!! I think as I spin around, and don't see my son. My heart drops and my stomach is in knots.

"Lucas!" I start to panic… God where is my son!

"Lucas!" I shout again…

I look at the sales lady and ask if she had seen him. She shakes her head no. "Go look for your boy, I'll hold your bag."

I circled the surrounding area, asking if anyone had seen him. People were sympathetic but no one had seen him. I start looking for a security guard, hoping they could help.

Suddenly, my telephone rings. I bark into the phone a rude hello. After listening to her explain who she is and that she is with Lucas, a feeling of relief hits me like a ton of bricks. After insisting on knowing where they are, and begging her to stay there and please not to move, I begin to head to where they are.

I hurry up the escalator, running up the steps. I veering left to where I see my son laughing with a beautiful woman. They are laughing and giggling like they are best friends. I watch as Lucas reaches out and gives this woman a hug, wrapping his arms around her neck. She gives him a hug right back. Lucas is not a child who takes to strangers easily. I can clearly hear my son speaking with the woman. They're looking at each other with the same twinkle in their eyes.

"Lucas Thomas Sawyer…" I call out to my son.

While not wanting to scare him, I try to hide the panic I felt when I couldn't find my son. My little boy whips his head around crying out "Daddy!" and he bolts over to me. I engulf him in my arms.

The beautiful lady with Lucas turned around when Lucas took off running towards me. She watches us as we wrap our arms around each other. I cradle him to my chest, and send a silent prayer of Thanks that my son was fine. Looking back up, I see the woman that was caring for Lucas wipe tears from her eyes. She must have a sweet soul, to be so moved by his and Lucas's reunion.

Laying his little hands on my cheeks, Lucas begins to speak. "Daddy, , I sowwy for rund away.. I was bored and wans to fine toys. I promise not to be bad again." He says to me as his lips tremble and his eyes fill with tears. I struggle, wanting to yell at him and cry at the same time. I decide to just hold him in my arms.

"You know Daddy, was so scared when you are not with him. Promise me buddy. no more running off alone without daddy. Okay little man?" I kiss my son's chubby cheek and hug him once again. He is just nodding his head and hugging my neck tightly.

"Daddy, let me tell you. I have a new feewnd hers bootiful Daddy. Hers is Mia, she helpped me to call you." Lucas tells me, his voice full of excitement.

We both look at Mia. Lucas wiggles from me and runs off to Mia. When he gets close to her, she kneels and picks him up and takes him in her arms. I look at them and feel sorry that my son doesn't know his mother. His mother doesn't want to have any relation with her own blood.

But his boy was right, she is a beautiful young lady. Short black hair, slender build. Big emerald green eyes...

My ex-girlfriend, Carol , Lucas's mother, and I were together for almost three years. She was having an affair with my best friend from high school while I was in Chicago on family business. I came home earlier than expected. I heard Lucas crying his little head off. I went to check on the 2 month old baby, finding him soaking wet and hungry. I changed his diaper, his wet sleeper, and heated a bottle. I quickly fed my son, and laid him in his crib instead of the bassinet, but it was wet too.

I went looking for Carol, only to find her and John, my now ex best friend, passed out in our bed. They both looked like they had one helluva party. I saw syringes laying on the bedside tables and bottles of alcohol all over the room. I quickly pulled out my phone and began taking pictures of everything. I took photos of what I found in the bedroom, Lucas's room and the rest of the nasty house. I packed Lucas' stuff, grabbed my overnight bag that I still had packed, and left.

Four days later Carol called crying that their son was missing. After talking to me, she signed away her rights. I hadn't heard from her since. Lucas and I relied on my parents, we live with them. Well, we live outside of Seattle at my childhood house. They are amazing with Lucas.

Walking up to Mia, I extend my hand,to hers. Gripping it tightly,I pull her in for a hug. She squeaked in shock.. "Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou! I can never thank you enough for taking care of my boy!" I say earnestly. Pulling back, I look at her sheepishly, "Umm. Hi,I'm Luke. Lucas' daddy, thank you for your help.Thank you for taking care of him."

"No need to thank me. Lucas such a good boy. He is fun to be around. Meeting him helped brighten my dull day. I'm Mia, by the way. We sorta met on the phone. It is nice to meet you too Luke."

I couldn't help but notice her amazing smile. We stood and chatted for a minute until Lucas told us he is hungry.

"Well, let's get you fed little man" I replied.

"Mia come too daddy? I wants to play wiff her." Lucas gives me the best puppy eyes a three years old can do. It is hard to say no to him.

"Lucas, we don't know if Miss Mia has time to join us for lunch," I explain to my son.

I can tell how comfortable he is with her and I hate to take him away.

"Mia, you wants to have wunch withs me right." Lucas says matter of fact, not asking. He gives Mia the same puppy eyes he just gave me. Mia looks to me for help.

"Lucas Sawyer. You can't just tell a lady to have lunch with you without asking her first. It's not acceptable buddy." I tell my son. Lucas' face becomes sad. Mia hugs him and whispers something to him. His face becomes happy again after whatever she tells him. I start to become curious.

"Hmmm… I don't have anything to do if you do not mind. Can I join you for lunch? " Mia asks me with a hint of blush in her cheeks. I jump at the opportunity to get to know her better.

"Yes, sure Mia. We'd be happy if you'd join us." I give Mia a boyish smile.

Lucas shouts his happiness! "Yes!" He throws his little fist in the air! Pumping like he has seen me do to the television when we watch baseball.

Now the three of us sit in an Italian restaurant near the shopping mall. I'm seated beside Lucas who sit on booster chair, while Mia sits across from us.

We spend almost 2 hours eating and talking. We talk about everything, but mostly about little Lucas. I'm getting to know her better and am really starting to like her. It's the first time I've been set up by my son, however unintentionally. Dates have been few and far between for me. I just wasn't ready to see anyone after the whole ex-fiasco!

"Oh my God, it's been two hours. I need to go home now. I promised my dad to make a red velvet cake for him." Mia looked at her watch and standing up, looking ready to leave.

Lucas's little face drops. I can tell he isn't ready to say goodbye to Mia yet.

"Mia, will me seet you again?" Lucas asks her.

"Hey baby boy, don't be sad!! How about I set it up with your dad for you guys to come to my house? We can swim or go fishing off the dock. We have a big yard. We can play ball. Whatever you want. What do you think?" Mia reassures him.

"Can we daddy? We gos to Mia's house and swim, and fishin' and play ball? We go now?" Lucas looks up at me and begs.

"Hey little man, we can't go today. I will call Mia in a couple of days and set something up. Okay?." I say to him firmly. Giving no room to argue.

I turn and look at Mia. "Mia, I have really enjoyed meeting you today. I know I am not very good at this, but I'd like to see you again. Not just for Lucas, but for me. Ummm… would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I'd love to!" She says with a big smile on her face.

"Are you free this weekend? How about Saturday night? I'll get my parents to watch little man here."

"Sound's good.. Call me and we'll set something up." Mia replies before she stands and walks over to give Lucas a hug. She tells how much she enjoyed meeting him and promises him that he can come play one day very soon!

**_That's it chapter 17 lovely readers.._****_Leave me your reviews,please!!!_****_Have a nice day and be happy..._**

**_Love,_**

**_Ntan_**


	17. Author note

**_Hello lovely readers,this is author note not an update chapter._**

Guys**_, because of unfortunately things I lost my proofreader._**

So**_, I need a Beta for help me with this story._**

If**_ any of you have time to be my Beta,please PM me in here._**

Or**_ you can message me in my Facebook messenger._**

Thank**_ you for all your support and love for this story._**

xoxoxoo

Facebook**_ "Intan Nadia Rindu Cinta"_**

**_I will update the next chapter this weekend._**

Love**_,_**

**_Ntan_**


	18. Mrs Evil

**_Hello, lovely readers. I hope you all have a nice weekends._**

**_Here in HK we had long holiday this week until the first of July. wkwkwkk_**

**_I need the help of Beta for this story, please PM me if you interest be the one ._**

**_Thank you. xoxoxo._**

**_My great thankful is for "Snoopylover60" for help me editing this story before.xoxoxo_**

**_All the characters belong to EL. JAMES_**

Chapter 18

Elena POV

After hanging up the phone, frustrated beyond belief!

I don't know how many times I have rung him. And yet, I cannot reach him….

If he was still my submissive, I'd….

.. well he is not so..

Where the hell Christian is right now??

He began to ignore me after his stupidity of telling l his family about his lifestyle. He came clean to his family, but he never mentioned me. Thank God.

This avoidance of me has been going on for about a year. I am sick of it!

What the fuck he thinks he doing? After everything, I taught him, and all I did to help him! Lending him the money to start his company.

Now, after an epiphany, he decides that I am a monster, pedophile?

Just cause I like younger boys, shouldn't be a crime right??

Then he decides to cuts all ties, and contacts with me. He even changing all the codes for his personal elevator both at Escala and GEH.

Telling security that I am no longer welcome in his building! The building that my money helped start.

I have given him time to come to his senses, but I am done.

He will come to heel. One way or another!!

No… This won't do. This will not do!!

And what surprised me the most was that he really left the BDSM community and choosing to live without using my submissive services.

Gifting me his shares of the salons. All business matters about salons and monthly dinner schedules he cancelled it!!

All of it.

Everytime I call he is unavailable. I cannot even get past the switchboard anymore. He has blocked me on his cell phone.

Even with the salon's financial problems. He has ignored me. Then he has the audacity to have my salon audited, like I am a thief or something! All done by the finance department of his company.

Looking for discrepancies. I never found out what they told him. But the next day, I was gifted his shares. With a message delivered by Taylor, telling me to stop trying to contact his boss.

Like he can tell me what to do… He is another one that needs to learn his place!!

I had to find a way to see him directly and talk to him, and get him to open his eyes!!

That he still needed control in his life.

That he needs me!!!

Turning around, I see that Isaac is still kneeling.

His back and ass nicely red from my aggravation with Christian!!

"Isaac, you can go now. You are not to pleasure yourself in anyway. Do you understand me?? You may speak" I order, in my mistress voice.

"Yes Mistress, I understand" keeping his head bowed, he answered softly.

"I will call you for our next scene." Elena let him know.

He keeps his head bowed as he rises to his feet. His back and bottom are aching from the beating she gave him with her favorite cane.

Thinking to himself, he is not coming back. He will end his contract with her. Even if he has to take the information that he has to Mr. Grey.

Elena decides to go visit Grace at Grey's Manor. Even if is a forbidden Sunday.

She is going to search for any information about Christian.

Grace has been on cloud nine, because the prodigal son has returned…

Gathering as a family on Sundays, "it's family time"!

Grace has told her time and again, when she has all but begged.

"Elena, I can't invite you. "it's a special time for the family." you're welcome any other day.

But just not on Sundays." Grace has said, time and time again.

This has always infuriated her to no end.

She could be family, if Christian would just open his eyes and accept her as his mistress.

Forty five minutes later Elena is already parking her car in the Grey's driveway.

She gets out of her car. Walking to the door and ringing the bell.

Elena didn't see Christian's car as she parked. But still holding on to hope that he was here.

Pressing the bell Elena thought that Grace would open the door for her, but alas, it was not.It was the blonde mousy Gretchen… what a waste of what could be a beautiful girl, she thinks!

"Good evening Mrs. Lincoln." she titters "

"Where is the family at Gretchen??' she says demandingly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey are in the family room while Miss Gray is in her room." Gretchen explained to Elena.

"Didn't Christian and Elliot come today?, after all it is a golden Sunday." lowering her voice, Elena was still trying to find information from the maid because she knew Gretchen had a fondness for Christian.

"Umm...I don't know why they didn't come today, Ms. Lincoln. When I asked Mrs Gray, she informed me that it was just to be three for today's meal.. I believe that the Grey men are out of town. But I can not be sure" Elena hands her, her coat, and walks away without another word to Gretchen.

Walking with the grace of a lioness, she stalks through the house, she is on a mission.

"Hello, Grace dear and hello Carrick." Elena start to greet them. She put her fake smile like always.

"Hello, Elena. What are you doing in here?" Grace stands up to greet her, giving her air kisses on her cheek.

Carrick just gives her nod muttering," its Sunday and she needs to leave" not quite under his breath.

Turning back around ignoring her presents, and watching TV.

Elena knows if he never likes her, he just tolerates her because of his wife.

"Oh, I'm just hoping that we could talk about Coping Together Gala." Elena using the charity events as her reason to come. Keeping but the real her reason to herself. That she wants, no needs, to find Christian.

" Don't you remember? This year Mia chose the theme of the gala. I am so proud of her taking charge like she has. But, haven't we already discussed this at last month's meeting??" Grace asks..

"No, dear. I wasn't available to attend last month. I hadn't had the opportunity to catch up with you. I am sorry, for barging in on your Sunday. Where is all your children? Don't you always have dinner together at the weekend?" She tries to pry information.

But before Grace can answer. Mia shouting her parent name.

"Mom, dad… oh my gosh..oh my gosh." She holding her phone, ready to show them something, running quickly, down the stairs… "do you know who your sons are dating??? She squeals.

"Mia, baby girl, why you shouting in the house? You know better, unless there is a emergency? Grace chastises her daughter.

"Oh mom, dad!! You won't believe this!! Guess who Christian and Elliot are dating" She yells, as she comes sliding into the family room…

"Who is it Mia?? Is it a fashion designer or a celebrity? " Carrick says playfully

But Mia just shakes her head "no dad!" She replies mockingly..

" OH… your here." she says with a disparaging curl of her lip. Glaring at Elena. "Why are you here, Sundays are supposed to be Elena free days!"

"Amelia Grey, that is uncalled for." Grace reprimands, even though Carrick is chuckling at her.

"Apologize right now!"

"Sorry," says Mia looking down, then lifts her eyes looking straight into Elena's. " No can do!" she says with a sneer.

Elena is mildly shocked at Mia's behavior. She has never been so outwardly rude.

"Called me when Mrs. Evil has left!" She turns on her heels and heads back upstairs, a quickly as she descended them.

"Elena, I do not know what has gotten into my children when it comes to you. They all have been very rude to you as of late. Please accept my apologies for there less than hospitable behavior." Grace conveys.

"Well, I guess, umm… I'll…. ummm take my leave. Good evening Grace. Carrick." Elena utters. Turning to leave, she hears Carrick saying good riddance.

She stomps off, snatching her coat out of Gretchen's waiting hands.

She just manages to get into her car, before she is cursing up a storm, and slamming the car door, and speeding down the driveway!

Muttering all kinds of ways that she punish that little, foul mouth child.

Beating her ass, would only be the beginning…

She calls Issac on her way home. She needs to take her frustrations out on someone.

But he isn't answering. Which only inflames her ire more!

"Hey, is the troll gone??" Mia calls as she reenters the family room a little later.

Her mom is now seated by her dad on the couch.

"Mia, what was that?? Why were you so rude to my dear friend?" Grace looking at her daughter, wondering what was going on.

"Mom, how can you be such a good person and so blind to how truly evil she is? I don't get it. She is a scary old lady. Why can't you see that? Isn't she dad? Dad knows… Ask him!" She informs her mom.

Carrick looks at Mia, "thanks for throwing me under the bus. Your brothers are right, you are a brat!" giving her an evil eye.

"But yes dear, Mia is correct. None of us like her. Nor trust her for that matter. Mia and Elliot openly detest her. Christian refuses to comment. But I do know that he has cut all contact with her. I think it is best for our family. If you to do the same dear. I am not one to tell you whom you can be friends with. But your children and I would prefer if she wasn't back in our home." he gently advises Grace.

Watching Grace, as she thinks over what Mia and Carrick has told her. Thinking of her son's and their reaction to her.

"Okay, okay, okay… I can't hold it in any longer...: Mia begin's, so excited that she bouncing on her toes again..

"Mom, dad.. Did you know that both of your son's dating girls from society families?"

"Mia, who are they dating that has you in such a tizzy?" Carrick starts to curious want to hear about his sons. He leans forward on the couch as Mia starts playing with her phone again...

"Well" she says with a grin " … Elliott told me when he called me and he said if I wanted to tell you and mom that's fine. But…"

"But, what Mia??." Grace sternly talk to her daughter.

"Elliot said that I can tell you and dad, but not anyone else. Not under any circumstances that troll find out. She'd make Christian life hell. Soooo, Just our family for now." Mia explains.

"Well the troll is gone" say Carrick, giving Grace a small squeeze on her shoulder. "Who are they dating?"

"Wellllll….." she say dragging it out " Elliot's dating Kate Kavanagh.." She turns her phone around and show them a picture of a beautiful blonde girl. She is certainly Elliot's type. They wonder if he has met his match??

Her parents are looking at her confused. " Kavanagh Media??"

"Ooohhhhhh" they say at the same time. "

"Who is Christian dating then?" they ask.

"Anastasia Lambert,??? ….of Lambert Steel..." she tells them. She hits a couple of buttons, and she then thrust the phone back in their hands. A gorgeous brunette , is on the screen. They can see that she as ocean blue eyes that just sparkle.

Mia continues bouncing up and down on the tips of her toes.. Squealing like a little girl!

Now that was a name that they knew, they were friends with Frank and Georgia. Not good friends, but they were friendly.

Okinawa, back to the lovely couples.

Christian POV

Days into their joint vacation, Christian feels so great to have this time with his brother. Bonding with him as never has, even though they grew up in the same home.

And friends! He now has friend's!! People that didn't want anything from him, except himself.

He gained new friends in Candy and Kate and his security Ryan. Before this, for him, a staff member was always staff. Never before to cross the invisible line.

Never befriending any of them. Taylor was the closest he had ever gotten to calling a friend.

But now, all of his former ideas are changing.

Ana, has show him a way, how to make friends and act like his age. Now, he knows what it feels like to hold someone close. Hold a special place in his life. To have friends.

He doesn't want to go back. Back to when is was a miserable bastard.

Ana is his angel…

Candy's POV…

Anastasia sits with Kate and Candy set on individual loungers, watching as their hot as hell. boyfriends play beach volleyball. Although she would never admit it.

Ana and Kate think that Candy and Ryan have hooked up, more than once.

Studying Ana, as she watches Christian, she is so full of love for that man.

From what she understands is a man who came to her life not very long ago.

But talking with Ana, she cannot imagine Ana's life without him. The future holds no joy for her, if he wasn't in it. She is thankful that Ana found her love with Christina.

He may not be perfect and he does has a past.

But with his big heart , that is the motivation that drives him to be a better man make him perfect for Ana. She cares deeply and as long as he is good to Ana, then he is fine in Candy's eyes as well.

Kate and Elliot, now that is match!! Elliot is a great big goof ball. Handsome as hell. He sure gives Kate a run for her money. But she takes no shit from him, giving back as good as she gets. Whatever the future brings for those two, it will not be boring!

Ryan, now there is one fine looking man

Coal black hair, hazel eyes. An ass you can bounce a quarter off of…

Thighs that are so muscular…

Now after last night action, and this morning. In the cold light of day, they can't barely look at each other, without being remember the phenomenal sex.

Watching Ryan playing volleyball with Christian and Elliot.

Memories of last night invade her brain…

Drinking,.. oh..., way to much. Both of them.

Well, they went to far. She decides with a shake of her head. It cannot happen again!!

But it was hot and she was needy and she wanted to do it again.

They watched as Chris and Ana, and Kate and Ell, were all over each other last night.

The lust between the four of them was astronomical.

One thing lead to another.

Candy awoke this morning, to Ryan kissing and suckling on her breasts, in the living room in their suite.

Naked and holding on to each other, as he slowly pumped in and out of her.

She wanted to throw her head back and moan from that memory alone…

Jesus she was getting wet. She felt him in her all day with every move, twitch, and twist..

She wanted him again!! … he was hung like a prize stallion!!

And he knew how to use his package.

It was, well there are no words. It was truly the best she had ever had, and wants to again..

It might have been a mistake.. But she doesn't not regret it.

They are both adults and she is not in any relationship with anyone else. He said he was single also.

Kissing him, was just…. Ugh…

She keeps flip flopping back and forth on whether she should tell Ana or not.

Since she is her CPO and he is Christian's, Is this something that needs to be addressed.

Or should she just play it by ear? A need to know type thing?

Her and Kate keep teasing her about Ryan being hot.

Boy, does she agree.

Cause, that is three of the hottest men on the planet, playing volleyball… with sweat running down the tight abs. Trickling down their happy trails…. To the promised land…

She watches, thinking what hiding under Ryan's swim trunks..

She knows how it feels, velvet cover steel, and tastes all tangy and salty , and the pleasure it can bring. Twisting on her chair, getting lost in a lust induced haze…

She doesn't hear Ana and Kate trying to get her attention… she is so focused on Ryan…

She jumps' up announcing " I am going for a swim!" as she runs and jumps in the ocean!

Kate and Ana's howls of laughter following her across the beach!

APOV

Relaxing with a view of the ocean before us. Christian and I are just being…

Nothing pressing. Nowhere to be. Just enjoying each other company.

We can hear Kate and Ell, talking, a few feet away.

On the other side, we can see Ryan and Candy, they are setting under an umbrella.

Those two have it bad for each other. Just wishing they'd admit it.

"Baby,do you want to drink anything?" Christian asking me, rising from his lounger. Bending to give me a kiss on the side of my head. I push my sunglasses to top of my head.

"Can you bring me a bottle of cold water babe? I feel a little bit thirsty. Thank you."

He nods. I hate for him to leave, but I do love watching him walk away…

He turns with a smirk, winking at me. He loves catching me ogling his ass..

I love the view of the front too, as he brings us both back a cold drink. He leans down, giving me a smoldering kiss.

"Later baby, and you can even touch!!!" he whispers with a chuckle..

I grin back, knowing that I will be touching him later. More than touching, licking and sucking…

Looking back down at my book, but honestly not reading a word, I am thinking about Elliot was telling me.In few day's time is my loves birthday.

But due to his early memories and his bad childhood. He never like to celebrate his birthday. But I am hoping to change that.

I don't want he feel like that ever again, so I am planning to celebrate this year's birthday!!

Wanting this to be the beginning of a very happy time in his life. Something to take over all the bad memories. Replacing them with happiness..

Ahaaa… I know what we need to do for his birthday. This would be perfect for him, to have memories of his birthday in fun ways. Not only just Christian will love it, but I think Elliot who still kid in heart would be love it too.

I just need to discuss this with my best friends. Kate and Candy are going to help me, I am sure of it…

. Mission for make Christian birthday extra special will start in a minute.

"What are you thinking about Anastasia?" Christian asks getting my attention.

"I have been thinking about what all we have done so far on our vacation.

I never dreamed that we would have as much fun as we have had. Or the all laughter and silly moments. All the time we have made love. This has been a dream come true for me. I keep thinking about all the crazy, and wonderful pictures we have taken. The memories of this trip will always be with me". I turn in my lounger and hug him tightly, "I love you Christian,thank you for coming with me."

"Oh, Ana!! You never have to thank me. I should be the one thanking you. If you hadn't invited me, I'd be stuck in my ivory tower in the sky. Trying to control every aspect of it. This has been the most relaxed I have ever been in my life. I never thought that I'd be vacationing with Elliot, or out making new friends. What a pleasant surprise, Kate, Candy and Ryan have been. I never put much faith into having friends, that I needed that sort of outlet. You have shown me a way of life, that I never knew existed. I can never thank you enough for loving me. For showing me, a whole new world. A new way to look at, well… everything. Anastasia Lambert, you are truly an angel sent from heaven above." his eyes red and welling up with unshed tears. " I will love you forever and ever Ana!!" He leans into me kissing me, pulling me into his lap. Holding me tightly as he dares. Finally lifting me up, we head back to our suite, with laughter and catcalls following us…but we ignored them, continuing to kiss until we made it back to our room. Losing ourselves into each other. Only resurfacing to order dinner in.

Getting up from a lounger, "Hey, Kate and Candy. Let's take a walk." Ana requests.

Christian stands, "I'll take a walk with you Ana"

"Oh sweetie," leaning in to give him a peck on the lips," I know you would. I just wanted to talk to them a moment or two. " She answers him.

The three of us turn and sashay our way down the beach. We might have put a little extra swing in their hip's knowing that the men were watching… Hearing them wolf whistle after us...

"Okay ladies, I wanted to talk to you about Christian birthday the day after tomorrow." I say beginning. Today will be our last day on the resort. If you'd rather say here. That is fine. Christian has never been able to be much of a kid, so I want to take him to Disney in Tokyo. But, this is where you guys come in. I mentioned it to him, but never gave him a day that we would be going. So…

I need your help guys for planning time for Christian! I'd like to keep the details between the three of us, for now."... I explain.

"Well, explain what you have in mind, and Kate and I will help you. Won't we Kate? I won't say anything. I promise." Candy says.

"Anything you need Ana, you know that right? I will do everything I can to help you." Kate agrees.

"I am not sure if you know, but Christian didn't have a great childhood. He has issues, but that his story to tell, not mine." I let them know.

"So, girly what you have in mind about this birthday party??" Kate asked me.

"I have planned to celebrate his birthday by flying all of to Disneyland in Tokyo. He has never been to Disney, and I think this is something we'd all enjoy. I have arranged for a helicopter to pick all of us up here, at 8am in the morning at the landing pad. It is a two hour flight. We will land at Disney, at 10 am. We just need to pack for three days. The rest of our luggage will be loaded and sent to Christian jet. Waiting for us, to board in three days time. I was looking, I think that three days, is a good amount of time. It gives us a chance to see everything it offers without being rushed. You don't think this would be to childish, do you?? I just want something special. I want this to be a memorable time for us. With this being the first time we get to celebrate his birthday together." I explain my plans.

"What about hotels?" Kate asks.

"Wwwweeeellllllll…" Ana stammers..

Kate and Candy look at each other and then at Ana "What did you do??" they say at the same time..

"IbookedthreeroominCinderellasCastle" she said incredibly fast!!

"Say that again Ana, but slowly this time.."

Clearing her throat, and looking a tad bit sheepish " I booked three rooms in Cinderella's Castle. "But that is all I've done for me. I swear. I knew Christian wouldn't care. And I have always wanted to sleep in the Castle. And yes it was expensive, but this is a once in a lifetime thing….and…" I know I am babbling...

Kate and Candy start laughing. " Ana! Your too much…!" Kate lays her hand on her arm. "I excited, and I think Candy is too!! I have always wanted to sleep in the Castle, but I never knew that you could!! !! You did good Sis!!" she says chuckling...

We finally make it back down the beach.

The boys have found a Frisbee somewhere and are tossing in back and forth while waiting on us.

When I looked at him, I remembered the question Candy had asked earlier. While we were walking on the beach…

"Ana, if Christina was to propose in the near future. Will you accept?? Even though you and he just found each other and started dating not long ago?"

And without hesitation, I answered "Yes, if he did propose I would say yes. He is my future. I know that we have only known each other a short time. But, yes, I would accept his proposal. I know that I will love him forever, and I know deep in my heart that he feels the same."

Linking arms with my best friends, we turn back around heading towards our men.

"So Candy," Kate questions, "when are you going to dish on Ryan?"

Candy just laughs...

Walking back up to Christian , "Hey handsome!"

"Hello, baby. How did your talk with the girls go? Is everything going smoothly? "Christian asked me. I could see from his eyes if he was curious.

"Yes, babe everything is great. We need to head back to our room, and start packing out stuff. Because tomorrow morning we will fly back to Tokyo. For the next part of our vacation plans."

Looking at me intently, he lightly grasp my hand. We set forth, walking together back to our room.

"Lead the way beautiful." he responds.

I am excited to see how he reacts to flying to Tokyo in a helicopter, then landing at Disneyland private helio pad..

So many exhilarating plans for the next couple of days. I have never been one to be extravagant with my wealth. . But doing these things for Christian, has given me such a thrill, knowing that I can afford it!!

**_Please leave reviews guys.._**

**_I hope you all have a great weekends lovely readers. xoxoxo_**

**_Ntan._**


	19. Disneyland adventure

**_Hey, lovely readers sorry for lack of update. I'm in a position to lose my mojo to write last time because of severe back pain. But I am back now and I will continue this story until the finish. Please be patient with me and thank you very much for the reviews you have me, guys. xoxoxo_**

**_I will say my grateful for Snoopylover60 and Fiona Keenan, for helping me with this chapter. Thank you, ladies you are Rock!! xoxoxo_**

**_E.L JAMES own all the FSOG main character. I just own the plot and some imaginary characters._**

**_Chapter 19_**

**_CPOV_**

I knew my little sexpot was up to something. Whenever, she says she's taking a walk with her friends, that's her code for 'girls we need to talk about men'.

So while we waited for the girls to return, Elliot, Ryan and I decided to relax under a beach umbrella with a beer in our hands while watching the waves.

"Hey, Bro, how are you enjoying your first real vacation? Is this the first time since you started GEH that you have walked away? Is this the first time you left GEH in Ros capable hands since you first started? Because I haven't seen you on your phone for days." Elliot asked as I thought of how lucky I was to have a friend in my brother.

Looking at my brother, I finally realize just how lucky I am. Even after everything I've put him through. Even after pushing him away, in order to spend time with the bitch troll, he was always there for me.

"Bro, I can't put it into words on how I feel right now, but I will try. I can't say my life was always perfect but for the first time I truly feel free without the pressure of business or my private life and can just relax and not worry about anything." I explained to Elliot and Ryan who nodded in return.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" I nodded, giving him the go-ahead.

"I just want to thank you for letting me join you on this vacation. I feel honoured and privileged that you include me as a friend and not only an employee. " Ryan says. I could see from his eyes that he meant every word he said.

"Ryan you are welcome. I am glad that you were able to come along on this trip. From the look of it, yourself and Candy have hit it off. Anything you wish to share with the group?" I asked. Obviously, there was something going on between Ryan and Candy by the way he was squirming in his seat. It was a clear giveaway.

Usually, I wouldn't want to know what my employees did behind the closed door but during this vocation, Ryan becomes more than an employee. He was a friend.

"Hell yeah man. The both of you aren't hiding anything, so seriously, what us the deal between you two? I mean, the sexual tension between you is so electrifying that it puts Kate and me to shame." Elliot said as Ryan took a sip of his beer before replying.

"Hmm. I am not sure I know what you're talking about. We don't have anything going on Elliot." Ryan denied but he felt the need to stop him there.

"Bullshit man!!! You can see the lust pouring from you both a mile away. It is so strong that your likely doing dirty things behind closed doors. Am I right?" Elliot smirked.

"Sir, " before Ryan continue talking I cut him off.

"It's just Christian and Elliot for the rest of the trip Ryan." I interrupt him.

"What Candy and I do in the privacy of our own room is nobody's business but ours. We are consenting adults and I refuse to feed into your gossip. Besides, don't think that Candy and I don't know that you and Kate have a hundred dollar bet on who finds out first." Ryan laughs as he takes a long drink of his beer.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. He can certainly hold his own against Elliot.

"Damn it! I really wanted to take that money from Kate!" Ell lets out his own loud chuckled as he turned his attention to me.

"Okay, Chris, what are your intentions with our lovely, vivacious Ana? Do you intend to make an honest woman out of her?" Elliott grills me.

He is such a joking ass…Watch this, let's see what he does with this information!

"Elliot, Ryan what I'm about to tell you. It is to go no further than the three of us, you cannot of it later to NO ONE. And it includes Katherine and Candy. Do you understand?" I asked and from the look in their eyes, I knew they wouldn't tell but I wanted to wind Elliot up at least. Of course, his curiosity gets the better of him and nods in my direction.

"Yeah, man. I promise I won't say a word. Is Ana okay? Is she sick or something?" He asks as he lowers his voice.

He keeps glancing around the beach, checking to see if anyone is looking at us.

"No, Ell, she isn't sick," I answered with a smile, he was too easy to wind up!!

" I have plans to propose to Anastasia and make her my wife. I've already contacted her parents for their blessing. Even after they pointed out the fact that we haven't known each other for very long, they love and trust their daughter. So after a long conversation with them, they gave me their blessing for her hand." I explained seriously as Elliot stared at me, his mouth wide open.

"Shit, and you spoke to her folks?" He exclaimed as I nodded.

"No shit??" he whispers, " you talk to her folks?"

"I did. I am serious about her." I answered as I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Now that I've received Frank and Georgia's blessing, I just need to wait for the perfect time to propose." I smiled as Elliot and Ryan gawked at my answer.

I could see the shock on both of their faces. But Elliot needs to understand. I am not playing games here.

I want her, I want Ana to be my lover, wife and the mother of my children.

"I want Ana forever, every day of forever. As my wife, lover and mother of my children. She is the only one I want to grow old and grey with. I only hope and pray she feels the same because I don't know what I'd do if she turns down my proposal." I said with feeling

As soon as I finished my beer, I stood and walked out to the edge of the water with Elliot and Ryan starting after me in surprise.

The Next Day

CPOV

If you believe that Anastasia is nice and sweet then you couldn't be more wrong because behind that calm and angel face is a bossy character. She had us all pack up our main luggage so that it will be ready to be delivered to our next hotel later that day and to only pack what we need for 3-4 days in a small duffle bag. We also need to be checked out of our suites by 6.30 am.

I have no idea what she planning but she is obviously up to something.

"Baby, can you please tell me why we need to put our things in the luggage? Seriously we still have four days before we need to go back to the States?" I asked Anna as she gathered our shoes and sandals and placed them in her suitcase.

"Christian " kiss, "love" kiss, "baby" kiss," sweet man" kiss, "Please don't ask for too much information, okay!! You said that trusted me" kiss " You said that you'd do anything I told you." kiss, kiss, kissssssssssss, " She says sweetly as she adds on a few more kisses.

I swear that woman can muddle my brain with her kisses….

"Oh, I am your baby now, Anastasia?" I reach out and pulled her back into my embrace, with a smirk on my face. Wrapping my arms around her waist. With one hand resting on her ass. The other is toying with the string of her bikini top. One little tug and that beautiful breast would be free. For me to nibble and suck on… one tiny little tug…

She grins up at me as she bites her sexy lips. She knows exactly what she's doing to me as a playful smile graces her beautiful face.

"Christian!" she says snapping my attention back to her face.

"Yep, you are my love, baby and sweet man. But most importantly you're my incredibly sexy boyfriend with a rock hard cock pressing against my pussy.. ummmm." She pure as she wiggles her hips, pressing on my cock.

I bring her sexy body in a tight hug as I run my nose on her neck and inhale her vanilla and strawberries. The smell of her calm me and comfort me so much.

"Baby, you are the only one who will ever call me baby, without making me crazy. I kinda like you calling me baby, it makes me want to have babies with you." I muttered with a wicked grin.

Oh shit, I can't believe what just came out of my mouth. I thought as my bone deflated along with my eyes going wide and my mouth pops open.

Ana silently and slowly looked into my eyes. She was not angry or uncomfortable after listening to me but from the look in her eyes I could see a longing but I don't know what this longing was for.

"Do you want to have a baby with me, Christian? Are you serious or were you just joking?" she asked me seriously.

"Baby, before meeting you. The thought of having a baby would have scared me to death. I never pictured myself as a father, ever. That's why I made sure all my ex subs were on birth control but I also used a condom for safety.

But with you, I no longer feel scared. You're the only one I can see having a family with. I don't care if we have it, twenty children, as long as I have with you. I want to have a future with you. Only you Ana." I said with emotion as I pulled her to me and kissed her deeply until she pulled back.

"Christian, I..I. I'm speechless." she started before I stopped her before she continued as I placed my hands on either side of her face.

" No baby, you don't need to say anything else. I know your still young and you have your whole life ahead of you. The last thing your thinking of is a family…." I started but she interrupted what I was saying by pressing her fingers to my lips.

"Shhhhh, Christian!!! Please let me speak?" she asked as I take a deep breath before she continues.

" Christian, I feel the same as you. I would love nothing more than to have children with you. It's true that I never wanted children but all that changed the day I met you. I know that I'm still young but when the time is right, we will have our very own family. A family filled with love and passion because there is one thing I know for certain and that is we are FOREVER. So you remember everything I said here CHRISTIAN GREY because when you do decide to pop the question. I promise you that my answer will be YES!" I look down at her with so much love that I feel like I'm about to burst. Damn, I really am a lucky SOB to have this amazing, beautiful woman in my arms.

" I promise, it won't belong. It will be soon baby, very soon. I will get down on one knee and give you a proposal for your dream."

"Whenever you believe the time is right, I will be here waiting." She smiled as I looked down at her, my eyes turning black as I drank her in.

I tugged the side ties of her bikini as I leaned forward, pushed to widen her stance so that I could kiss her inner thighs and around her pussy.

"Lay back on the bed Ana, I want my dessert now!" I demanded. She does exactly what I requested as she lay back and opened her legs with her knees bent. I kissed my way up her pussy and eat her out by licking the top of her slit and ran my tongue down to the bottom.

Ana wiggles her body and mind loudly as I fuck her wet pussy with my tongue. She was moving like crazy until I need to press my palm so she can stay still.

"Baby, stay and just enjoyed what I give you!" I looked at her and continue what I was doing.

I fucked her with my tongue deliciously and her pussy becomes wetter and I can feel if she closed being the climax.

"Chris. Christian, I'm coming babyyyy…." She shouts my name loudly when she reaches her climax. I looked at her and reach up to kiss her lips and I know she can taste herself in my mouth. I bring her close to my arms and keep this position until I can hear her breathing changed. When I look down to her I funded she already fell asleep in my arms. Her calm breath like a lullaby for me as I can feel fell sleeping. We sleep in each other arms peacefully.

I felt completely and blissfully relaxed as I lay with my arms wrapped around Ana and the sun shining through the window but unfortunately we needed to move so that we could head to the next stop of our journey. I sat up with a shake of my head. I swear Anna and her secrets.

Once we showered and dressed, we grabbed our bags and exit the room and walked downstairs to meet everyone in the main restaurant for breakfast.

Once we all had a filling breakfast of toast, bagels, muffins with tea or coffee. All of us except Elliot who enjoyed a full breakfast, we left and made short the short drive to the Helio pad where a Mil Mi-8, 8 seaters were waiting for us. We all got so excited when we saw our transportation, except Elliot who was looking a little green.

Ana has not only rented this. She then informs us where our destination will be, Disneyland in Tokyo. She gives us a bit of an itinerary. Telling us that when we land, that our carry on's will be taken to our suites. She wants to spend our last day of vacation to take adventures in Disneyland.

Once we all have settled in our seats, Ana stood and explain how she rented the plane to take us to our destination, which was Disneyland in Tokyo. After handing us all our itinerary, she went on to explain that once we landed. Our carry-on will be taken to our hotel sites and on the last day of our vocation, we will be taken in the adventures of Disneyland.

As soon as she asked if there were any questions, Elliot was the first to raise his hand.

"Where exactly we are staying?" He asked as my girl blushed bright red from the roots of her hair to her toes.

"Cinderella Castle" she stuttered nervously as a big wide smile married my face.

I can't believe it. My girlfriend not only rented this plane for us, but she also booked us into Cinderella Castle. Never in my wildest dreams did I Christian Grey ever believe that not only be attending Disney but also be staying in this famous castle.

Once she was finished giving her speech, she sat down in the seat next to me and went to buckle her seat belt but I bet her to the punch. Once I make sure that she 's fastened in nice and right, she looked up to me.

"So, what do you think of our new accommodation?" She asks with a giggle knowing that the Cinderella Castle isn't exactly my style but I'm willing to start there for her.

"Anything for you Princess Anastasia," I answer before pressing my lips to hers in a lingering kiss before pulling back to continue what I was saying.

"You do know that I would do anything in my power to make you happy, so if Cinderella Castle is what makes you happy, then I'm happy." I finished as the plane lifted off. Disney, here we come.

Laying my hands on her face, "No, baby. You don't need to say anything. I know you are still young and not ready yet to have family…" before I can complete my sentences she stops my rambling pressing her fingers on my lips.

The flight itself only took a few hours before we were getting ready to land. Just when we were about yo land, we turned to look out the window at the beautiful ocean and mountain ranges.

Well, all of us except Elliot who was looking a little green after eating that huge breakfast and was treated to show back up. He was already starting to feel uneasiness and dizziness, as along with moaning how much his stomach hurts. I feel sorry for poor Kate who will have the pleasure of dealing with him.

We finally land, after thanking the pilot and shaking his hand for a safe flight. We disembark.

Waiting at Disney helio pad is three separate carts.

Before long we were in the car that Ana rented for us and driving towards the Castle so that we could settle in before the Amusement Park opened. It will be interesting to see all the rides before the Park become crowded with people.

After checking into Cinderella Castle, a guide escorted us to our rooms. Once exiting the elevator, we found ourselves in a small marble-floored foyer before entering the main quarters.

The area was filled with the treasured Cinderella items. The highlights of it all were the fairytale pumpkin coach in the centre of the floor.

Once the guide was finished by showing us around, she exited our suite so that we could all meet downstairs.

As soon as we gathered around the others, I watched the facial expression that married Elliot's face. I swear he was moody so and so. He made sure that we knew that he didn't approve of Ana's choice of the hotel. Ryan, on the other hand, is happy to stay as long he's with Candy.

"Come on Elliot, put on a cherry face! Most people dream about staying in Cinderella Castle along with visiting Disney. I had to pull a lot of strings to get reservations, it's not exactly easy to get rooms here, so if you would prefer to stay elsewhere. Then you are more than welcome to leave. I'm sure not going to force you to stay where you don't wish to be." Ana said while Elliot pouted at the sight of her scolding him.

"Okay, if Elliot and Ana are finished with the teen drama, can we please get on with the next course of entertainment?" Kate giggled as she looked at Candy.

"Candy, would you care to do the honours?" She asked.

Everyone turned to check what Candy had in the bags she had in her hands. She looked at each individual as she went into her bag and pulled out several Mickey's ears and came recorders.

"What the fuck is that Candy?" Elliot shouted after he saw and rolled his eyes at her…

"These are Mickey's ears, Elliot. All visitors in Disneyland wear them, so here are a set for you and Kate,"she said as she handed Elliot a set Marvel ears with Captain America on one ear and Iron man on the other before handing a set of Infinity Gauntlet Thanos ears with stones on each ear and a lavender sequin bow to remind you of Thanos.

Once Kate and Elliot placed their Mickey's ears on their head, Candy turned to me and Ana and handed us ours. I groaned as I placed my Aladdin Mickey ears on while Ana did the same with her ears that we're the colour teL with rhinestones on each ear. I let out a laugh when I saw the sombre look of Ryan who had a pair of Woodie's ears from Toy Story while Candy looked up adoringly at him with a pair of Jessie from Toy Story ears on.

I quickly calmed down with laughter when I saw how stupid I looked in the mirror before looking back at Ana with pleading eyes.

" Baby, please!! I'm a grown man, you can't really expect me to wear this. I love you Ana but I can't we're these, what people said about me if they see me wearing this? Seriously, I look stupid." I begged as the others guys nodded in agreement but Ana looked up at me with those pouty lips that I always found so cute.

"Come on baby, can you please do this for us? I promise that you go through this for me that you will be rewarded later." She requested. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Late and Candy were agreeing with what she was saying.

It took them several minutes of begging and pouting before we finally gave in and placed Mickey's ears back on before leaving the park.

So here we were, six adults complete with Mickey's ears and recording cameras as we walk around Disneyland. I hope to goodness that I don't regret this. Ana better has a damn good reward in mind to make up for this humiliation.

**APOV**

I was so excited as I walked around Disney, hand in hand with Christian. I was so ready to make new memories with him.

"Ok guys, is everybody ready to have fun?" I shouted happily. The great of them smiled with their significant others. Candy whispered something to Ryan who nodded back enthusiastically before Candy looked back at me.

"What do you say to all of us separating and then meeting up for dinner later?" She asked as I happily nodded to the fact that I would have Christian all to myself for the afternoon, so after making arrangements to meet back at Cinderella Castle later, we all went our separate ways.

" What about walking around first and take many pictures? We are in the Fantasy land area now, so let's start with the closest area attraction and I don't want we start with roller coaster ride for today."I giggling remember our time in Fuji last time. He smiles at me and hand in hand, we go to our first stop.

"Baby, let's go on the Castle carousel. I have my fantasy before taking a picture with my boyfriend on that ride. It will be so romantic," I purred as I looked at Christian with my eyes twinkling. He just chuckles with my childish act and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Really Ms Lambert, you have imagined it? Wow! Your such a romantic babe. While other girls imagine a romantic experience to be a candlelight dinner with their boyfriend, your idea of romance is to take a picture with your boyfriend in the carousel.

Wow, such a weirdo.." He laughed at me. Hah.

"Laugh as much as you need, babe!!! But just say it out loud, although I am a weirdo you love me so much. Is it right Mr Grey?" as I pouted the lips he just kissed as he pulled me in for an embrace.

" Yes, baby, your definitely my weirdo girlfriend and I wouldn't change it for the world, because I love you so much, Anastasia Lambert." He said as I smiled back at him while boarded the carousel together and sat on the highest horses side by side as we waited for it to start.

"Christian, look at me and say cheese!" I asked as I took his picture with my phone. For a second he looked surprised until he realized that I was taken it as part of our picture collection, and he smiled so brightly that easily could brighten up a whole town.

After I took all the photos of Christian and I riding not only the carousel but all the rides in Fantasyland. From the way he looked in the photos, I could clearly see how much Christian has enjoyed himself here in Disneyland.

"Baby, I'm hungry or you? its past lunch hour now, " I asked as I looked at my watch which clearly showed 2 pm.

"Sure sweetheart, what you fancy to eating right now?"

We stop on the bench for a moment and sat down So that we could think about our lunch option.

"Babe, how about having lunch at the Queen of Hearts Banquet Hall? It's not far from here, so we have no need to walk far for lunch?" I suggested. He nodded as he took my hand and led me towards the hall location.

"Shall I call the others and request if they wish to join us, baby?" He asked as I agreed.

"Sure baby, why not call and ask them if they wish to join us for lunch," I said as he nodded while taking out his cell. He called Elliot first while I rang Candy.

"Baby, Elliot and Kate said it will take them about 29 minutes to get here so they suggested that we go ahead and get a table while we waited." He said as he took my hand and led me into the banquet hall.

I couldn't help but admire the decor as I looked around, especially the halls which really stood out. The Disney theme is so well done that you'd have to admire it. This is a place that any Disney fan would fall instantly in love with.

We walked up to the hostess and request a table big enough for all of us. As she led us to our table, we passed a theme buffeteria featuring the Alice of Wonderland characters.

Once seated, we took a look at the menu and each ordered a Queen of Heart Cheeseburger. The description said it was a hamburger steak with the heart-shaped the cheese, demi-glaze and raspberry sauce. That comes with mashed potatoes mixed with red and yellow peppers, broccoli, cherry tomato and a playing card cracker.

"What did you think of the explorer? Did you enjoy it?" I asked as we waited for Elliot and Kate to arrive.

"I've had so much fun today baby. I also can't wait to continue our adventures behind closed doors later." He answered as he took my hand and kissed each knuckle.

"Good, I'm so happy to be able to create more memories as we experience new adventures together," I said as I copied his act and took his hand in mine to kiss it.

It didn't take long for both Kate and Elliot join us for lunch.

After having lunch together, Elliot and Kate went on with their adventures while Christian and I went our separate ways and took a walk around the park to find a closer spot to stand. I had so much fun with my boyfriend by not only making good memories, but we also bonded with each other. The main thing is that at least I'm helping him enjoy the life he ought to have in his teens.

Before we knew it, it was seven pm and we met up with our friends. Christian and the guys were in their own little world as they talked about the attractions they experienced throughout the day. They also shared the mischievous pictures they took of all the places they visited.

The smile that graced Christians face was a beautiful sight to see as he spoke of all the childish things he's done for the first time in his life, so I make a vow to myself to always make him as happy as he is in this moment and to never allow him to reverse back into the darkness.

We stayed like this for 3 hours and before we knew it, the time was 10 pm and I still need to explain to the guys about Christian's surprise party. Candy and Kate already knew what my plan was but I still needed to let the guys within the loop.

I watched as Christian excused himself to go to the restroom and took the opportunity to tell Elliot and Ryan the plan before he returned

"Elliot, Ryan. Guys, I need your help with something. Can you help me please??" I start to talk at them.

"What is it is, shout out and we will help you happily," Elliot says with Ryan nodding agree.

"Ok, tonight at 12 o'clock is Christian birthday. You know it right? So I have a surprise planned for him, and I need your help guys.!!"

"Damn, you are right it's his birthday tomorrow. So, you want to give him an early birthday celebration at midnight??" Elliot asked me. I just nodding to answer it and processes to tell them my plan.

"Tonight before the time change for 12 o'clock, both of you need to bring him to the location I have my surprise in. The staff which help me already prepare what we need for the surprise on the location I have chosen. So you guys just need brings Christian to meet me later and please don't make him suspicious of you, okay."

"I will do anything you tell me sis for creating the best birthday party for my brother. He never enjoyed or happy whenever we have a birthday party for him before." Elliot tell me and I know what he means. When Christian back from the restroom we stop talking about the party and just continue to have a normal conversation like before.

Around 11 pm, I say to Christian if I want to go back to our room. And making him stay longer with the boys, actually, I'm off to meet with the staff which help me to prepare my surprise for my love.

Quickly changes my costumes which part of the theme I chose for this birthday party.

"Hello, Ms Lambert. All the things you need for the surprise already placed. Now you just need to walk to the location." The manager of the Disney resort tells me. It's not easy to prepare all the things in a short time. But with the help of my parent's connection, everything I need for this sudden plan becomes easier. Sometimes it is good to have parents with a worldwide connection.

"Kate, do you think Christian would like our surprise??" I grew my nervous in the last moment of the surprise.

"Don't worry sissy, he would love what you have prepared for him. Not all people can have a surprise party here after closing time. So, he will like it and it's will be a great memory to remember in the future." Kate always knows what to say to help me reduce my nerves.

"Yes, and he will love surprise you plan for him. He loves you, Ana, although what you have now for man is look so childish. Trust me he still would love it." Candy adds and now my nervous already gone because both my best friends right here support me.

One more time I check the time and it almost changes to midnight. Ok, in 5 more minutes the surprise party will take place. I'm surrounded by darkness now, all my surprise hide behind this dark. All the staff make sure Christian can't see this place when he walked closely in our location.

"Ana, it's the time girl. Are you ready…" Kate asked me from her position which I don't know where to cause it to dark to see her. My heart thumping like crazy and my palms become sweaty. Inside my heart pray for the last time for this party become surprised.

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1

"Surpriiseeee……!!"

I hope this birthday celebration will be the start of my love to enjoy his own birthday celebration without any ghost from his past. And I hope we will celebrate his next birthday and any birthday in future with a heart full of love, no more self-loathing and I hope he realizes he deserves all the love in the world from his family and anyone around him.

**_I will be back for the next chapter next week. Leave me your reviews and have a great time everyone._**

**_Ntan._**


	20. Mia and Sawyer's men family time

**_Hello, lovely readers. Did you guys have a great weekend? I hope you all have a good time and always be healthy._**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews you gave me for chapter 19. You are awesome guys and the reviews you gave me means so much to me. Xoxoxo_**

**_My dear MajorisAngus, I know that FSOG is about Grey and Steele but sometimes I like to changes Ana family names. So please forgive me my story not the same with the book, and thank you for your reviews and support. Xoxoxo._**

**_EL JAMES own all the FSOG characters, the plot and imaginary characters are mine. And all the typos or imperfect story line is mine. Hehe he_**

**_Chapter 20_**

**_MIA POV_**

"Will you come to bed now?please?" Luke called me three times already but I can't help the need to fix the schedule for Ros which I am not finished yet to fix it in the office today.

"Hold on, babe. Promise, I just need to email it and I will be back in your arms again Mr Sawyer." I chuckled when listening to him groan frustrated. Luke and I have been dating for a week after our first meeting in the shopping centre and we meet again when he came to GEH for meeting with Ros. I can't believe that I can overcome my hurt because the betrayal of my ex-bf and my ex bestie do to me, but Luke help me heal and not forget the angel next door Lucas, he is so lovely little boy.

Like what I promised him in a couple of minutes I walk back to his bed and find him in his glory naked body waiting for me. I really can't believe it myself, I cash my Vcard to the man I have a date just for a week and I give him my virtue just after our second dates. But I do not regret it he is so gentle with me and what I hear from my friend about the first time we have sex the women sometimes can't even get their orgasms because the hurt we felt when the penis break our hymen. Luke make my first time so memorable and I have more than two times climax before he enters me.

Wow, I want to shout to the world if I found the greatest boyfriend for myself.

"Hmm. I can see if you can't wait to have me again is it, Mr Sawyer?" I walk seductively to him and throw his robe I wear before on the floor.

"Don't you know, Ms Grey. My dick hard and almost lost his patience to claim your tight pussy again and again until you scream my names loudly and lost your mind because of the orgasm I give you." He says huskily and it makes me wet immediately, he really turns me to a sex addict.

"Crude, babe. So crude." I giggled and yelp when he pulled me towards him, without warning and pin me beneath him.

"Baby, you are the most beautiful women I have encountered in my life and I will show it to you again and again how much you mean to me. I will worship your body like it is the treasure in this world." He pushes his hard cock inside my wet pussy and I feel so full inside, he has a big and thick cock and not forget the length is so fantastic. I never see real dick before just from the picture on the internet, but when I see Luke's beautiful dick I almost though it won't be fit in my lady hole.

"Ahh...babe it's so deep and so good." He pushes in and out with slow motion but I need him to fuck me hard, so I buck my hip to meet him and he knows what I want. He started to fuck me hard and fast.

I move my hips against him and I grind my clit. I can feel it building, that intensity, the passion. I know I'm going to come and can't help myself. His eyes are burning with need and I know he's close too.

"Go ahead," he says. "I can see it in your face. I can hear your moans getting louder. Come for me, baby." He whispers to me and it was my undoing.

"Luke…."

My body jerked and shook as the orgasm consumed me. My spasms made his entire length throb inside me as his lust brought the release we both craved. He kept thrusting and another orgasm built immediately. There was no way I could stop it. It stacked on top of the first one and my bliss surged through my veins again. He kept going until every drop of cum had been emptied from his balls and my orgasm finally began to fade. I was exhausted and my heart was pounding in my chest. He collapsed on top of me for a moment and then rolled to the side. I wanted to be in his arms, but I couldn't move. He slid closer and his powerful arms wrapped around me. I got enough strength to snuggle close to him and felt tranquillity as the afterglow settled me down.

"Sleep baby sleep." It was the last things I hear before sleep take me away and I dream about Luke, Lucas and I play together in the meadow with a small bundle in my arms. It is the most beautiful dream I had in my life.

Morning comes, the sun shines beautifully outside, I stretch my arm up glance to check the time. It is 8 o'clock already we need to wake up before Lucas wakes up.

"How did you sleep?" Luke spooning me from behind and whisper good morning to me.

"Really well and I have a really good night." I turn to him and curled my body tight against him wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't believe how happy I felt this moment after an alone and broken heart now I have the greatest boyfriend beside me.

"We need up and showering first before Lucas wake up and find us naked in here." I extracted my body from him but he hugged me to tight not let me move a bit.

"A minutes baby, we still have an hour before the little man wakes up. I need you again women." He says seductive but I am so sore this morning because last night he fucked me roughly.

And I need to prepare breakfast for us to eat. So raincheck for morning sex I think.

"Babe, I would love to have you fuck me again this morning but my pussy so sore because of last night, not forget I need to make chocolate pancakes as little man order last night." I raise from the bed and walking to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

"Am I to rough last night, baby?" I hear Luke concern voice asking me.

"No, babe. Last night was perfect for me, my pussy just overuses this week because we had sex almost every day after the first time we did it." I blow his kiss from the bathroom door and take a shower I need. Luke come and join me to have a shower together without fooling around with each other body. It is the thing I like about him after his gentle nature, he is always treating me good and appreciate my wish.

"Babe, I will go down to the kitchen to make our breakfast, can you wake our little man and help him change his clothes?" Without I know I call Lucas as our, not just as his son. I shut my mouth take a look at Luke's expression. I'm scared he doesn't like if I call Lucas as our because we just have dated for a short time now. I expect him to frown on me but no he stalks towards me and brings me to his arms hug me tight, he kisses my forehead and all my faces.

"Oh, baby. I love it when you claim Lucas as yours too. Thank you for loving him like your own son, Mia. It means so much for me for you love him, he never feels the love of a mother since he was a baby. Now I have you as my girlfriend and you can love him and him also comfortable with you. I am happy, Mia. Thank you." I choked up listening to him, he is right I love Lucas like he is my own son from the start we know each other.

I start to make breakfast, I make the pancake batter, bacon, white egg omelette and coffee for Luke and me. Not forget Lucas orange juice, after all the foods ready I place it on the table and waiting for the boys down.

"Miaa.," Lucas shout my name running to my direction. I open my arms and take him with me give his little face kisses which makes him giggling happily.

"Good morning little man, how are you today?" I ask him, he put his head on my shoulder.

"Sweepy.." He whispers at me, I look at his eyes still flickering not fully woken up yet.

"I make your favourite pancakes for breakfast this morning and I also pour a cup of orange juice ready for you little man. Will you eat with me and daddy?" I persuade him with food he likes so he could have more excited this morning. And my idea work successfully, Lucas pull his head from my shoulder and look at me with eyes full of excitement.

"I wove pancakes, Mia. Fank you, come on we need to eat now!" Luke and me laughing with his excitement of pancakes, together we sit down on the kitchen island and enjoy our breakfast.

"What do you want to do today little man?" I ask Lucas.

"I want to go swimming daddy, pwease!" He gives Luke his best puppy eyes which can melt other people heart in a second. I really love this boy he is a good boy and so adorable. I don't know how his mother chose crack more than this gifted little boy. But I'm lucky to have met him and his handsome father because they are so precious to me.

"Would you like to come to my home, we can swim in our house outdoor pool," I tell them, Luke look at me not sure that it will be a great idea.

"I mean we can go to my home to swimming, maybe we also can have a BBQ in the backyard," I explain to him, Luke does not say anything but Lucas shouts his enthusiasm for going to use my house swimming pool like we had planned when we met for the first time.

"Babe, are you okay? If you thought my idea not work for you we still can go anywhere you thought better." I tell Luke with sadness in my voice, how I can say that out loud for us come to my home without talking to him first. He will meet my parents for the first time if he agrees with my idea, and we never talk about to meet each other family before hands. Our relationship is still new, maybe he is not ready yet to be more serious with our relationship.

I try to control my emotions in front of them, I put my cheerful face and hiding my disappointment behind it. I can't show him my old self, the naive girl who believes if a fairytale love story does exist in real-world or the girl who believes she has met her happily ever after but ending with the big disappointment in the end. Maybe Luke just thought our relationship is all just sex and nothing serious, I can't invest more than anything or stake my heart in the way. I don't want to feel a broken heart for the second time like before, but this time I won't survive if this relationship ends between us.

"Baby, why do you look at your empty plate without saying anything? Mia are you okay?" I don't know how long I was silent, now Luke sat beside me in the seat Lucas had occupied earlier. but now Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

"No, I'm fine. Did you talk to me just now? sorry I was remembering what was forgotten by my work yesterday." I give him a small smile but he crooked his head to the side like he knows I'm not telling him the truth.

"You are a terrible liar miss Grey. Tell me the truth baby, what you are thinking just now? You suddenly become quiet after voice out your idea for us to visit your house for swimming. Tell me please, Mia!" Luke pleading to me to tell him the truth about my feelings.

"I just feel stupid just now with tell you guys to come to visit my home. I am not thought before saying it, you will meet my parents if we agree to swim in my house pool. While we are still new with this anything going on with us. I know you are not ready to meet them yet so just forget my idea, maybe we can bring Lucas to a water park so he can play with water as he wants." I say to Luke with my eyes not looking at him. I can't let him see me as a weak and immature girl.

"Mia, babe. Can you look at me, baby, please!" Luke softly talk to me, I can't do that because I don't want my eyes to betray me and I don't want him to look at me on the verge of tears.

When I thought he would leave me alone, I felt my body being carried from the chair I was sitting. Luke carry me bridal style and walk both of us to the couch in the family room. I can see Lucas look at us grinning but not say anything, he continued to play with his legos. He is in his own kid's world right now so it gives Luke and me to talk about my insecurities.

"Ok, now baby tell me, what is it you are thinking inside your beautiful head right now?" Luke sit both of us on the love seat with me on his lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm not thinking first before told Lucas that we can go swimming in my home. I forgot that we just start dating and not yet talking about meeting each other parent. I felt so stupid to had that idea without talk it first with you." I say it with remorse in my voice.

"Silly girl! It is right that we just start date not very long but Mia, please remember that I seriously want this relationship work for us and don't ever think that my silent just now because I don't want to meet your parents, baby. I want to meet them to introduce myself as your boyfriend, but my question have you told your family beforehand that you are now dating a single parent?" Luke carefully talking to me. After hearing what his reason I really feel like a dumb girl. How in the world I forget to tell my family about my new boyfriend. Stupid Mia!!

"I'm so sorry, Luke. You are right, I forgot to tell my family that now I date an amazing single daddy of the most fabulous little boy. I'm so happy to have found you and Lucas until not remember to tell mom or dad. Now I really feel like a fool to say that we can come to my home without telling mom and dad about you first." I put my face on my both palms and so ashamed for being upset because of his silent earlier when I'm the one who is wrong and too careless.

"Hey, baby. Don't feel bad about it, please! I know you mean good by the offer to swim in your family residence. Maybe next time after I have formally introduced myself to your family, we can have a weekend together in your residence. Now smile, please! And give me back my bubbly girlfriend, please." He smiles his handsome smile at me and it makes me feel so loved. He is really the greatest man I had ever met except the man in my family.

Smiling brightly I hug him tightly and smouldering him with butterfly kisses around his face, and it makes him laugh loudly and make Lucas turn his focus to us. He leaves his lego to join us in a group hug, Luke and I, sandwiches him between us and smouldering him with kisses too. It makes him laugh loudly, I'm so happy to meet them like my life is complete whenever I have them with me.

The swimming idea out of options now, so Luke and I agreed to bring Lucas to the aquarium instead of swimming. Lucas is not disappointed or sad because we are not going to swimming, he tells us that he loves to see the sea creatures in the aquarium. Lucas running around from tank to tank to see all the fishes and other sea creatures. He talks non stop to us and let us know the name of the fish he saw. He is so happy, the smile never leaves his cutie face, it makes me pleased to make this little boy happy.

After the visit to the aquarium, we went home with a happy little boy. It's warm my heart to have family time with this Sawyer's man, they are so lovely and make me feel like I'm part of their family. Arrived at home Lucas already knocked out, I think our outing today really draining his energy. Together we bring Lucas to his room when Luke changed h with his pj's, I take a wet towel face to help wipe his little face. I don't want him sleeping with a sticky face from the ice cream he ate after dinner tonight. Luke and I linger for a moment to look at Lucas sleeping face, Luke put his arm around my waist bring me close to him. It feels so good to have his strong hand in my body, I leaned my head on his chest enjoying the silence.

"He is like an angel, Luke. I am so happy to meet him and you at the mall. I did not imagine that I would completely recover from the betrayal caused by Sean and Lily, but meeting you and Lucas healed that wound. Now I feel happiness surrounded me whenever I'm with you guys. Thank you, Luke, for showing me happiness." Smiling at him, I kiss him softly but enough passionately to let him feel my gratitude for showing me that I am not like what that bitch and that scumbag said that no one will love me unconditionally.

"I love you, Mia. I know that we just start dating for a short time but my feelings for you are so deep. No one has loved my son as you love him, his own mother chose the drugs than his own son. But you miss Grey, treat him like your own son. Thank you, Mia, for coming to our life." I can't say anything. Luke says that he loves me. OMG, no man has said they love me before except my dad or brothers or my grams. Now this man in front of me say it that he loves me, I, of course, love him too but I lose my voice to say it back because I'm too stunned.

"Don't worry, babe. You don't need to quickly answer to my love confession, I just tell you the truth about what I feel about you." Oh shit no Luke no, my silence not because I'm not loving you back but I'm surprised right now. Wake up, Mia. Don't make this man miserable from your silent.

"I..i love you too, Luke. You make me stunned just now because no one had to say what you say to me. Thank you for loving me, Luke Sawyer. I love you and Lucas too." He crashes his lip at mine and kissing me hard full of desires and lust. I kiss him back with the same feelings, hug him tight and enjoying what he does.

"Now, baby. I'll show you how much I love you in our room. You won't be sleeping before I finished doing what I want to do with you tonight, baby."

Without saying anything he picks me and holds me bridal style carefully walked out from Lucas room, he brings us to his room and celebrates our loves declaration with a night full of hot steamy sex. God, I bet my lady garden will be sore tomorrow but I'm not gonna complaint because sex with Luke is heaven.

**_A/N: Review_**

**_Next chapter back to our lovely couple and times jumping. GBU._**


End file.
